


Coming Home

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Happy Ending, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Romance, Sappy, Self-Harm, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: A stranger walks into the potions shop to get out of the rain. Little did Harry Sanderson know, that after that night his life would change forever.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Other(s), Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 391
Kudos: 1110





	1. Rainy Day In Salem.

Harry James Sanderson corked the last potion of the day, as the shop bell rang. With a sigh he sent the potion over to the  crate where he had  all of the potions for the infirmary at  Ilvermorny . September 1st was coming and Harry  couldn’t wait. One step closer, to start his new chapter in life. With his wrist he flicks off the radio.

Harry was good at two things Quidditch and Potions. When he was in  school, he was scouted to play professional but Harry wanted a career that he would be able to do for the rest of his  life. With potions he knew he  wasn’t one injury away from being on the streets. Growing up in a foster home he never had money, enough to eat and clothes that  actually fit him. 

Now he wears trousers that fit perfectly, not the best brewing robes but they do protect him and he upgraded his round government glasses to contacts, bad days he had had square blacked frame glasses. His green eyes stood out, against his olive skin tone, and his raven colored hair  wouldn’t lie flat ever.

He walked out of the back of the shop, he normally closed. That is until tomorrow the new apprentice comes. Master Cabot, is sending Harry to the wizarding world to work with the only other person who was his age when they received their  mastery in potions.

When the potion  master looked  up, he felt like the world stopped. There stood drenched from the rain the most handsome man he has ever met. Dressed in all black, with dark hair that curled down to his chin, and sapphire eyes stood out from his ivory skin. 

“Hello, I’m sorry we are closing,  if we have it already  brewed, I can check you out. I mean I can give you what you need.” That  didn’t sound any better, he needed to stop talking because everything he said sounded dirty. The man smiled as he saw the beautiful smile on the older man’s face. Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

““ I’m sorry, it started to rain and I just popped in to get out of the storm. I figured that I wasn’t in London so I didn’t need my umbrella.” Harry’s heart stuttered, was that an  English accent, that has always been a weakness for him.

“Um,  I... I understand. I know I have an extra umbrella around here somewhere. "Harry fumbled around behind the till and saw the little black umbrella that he kept for emergencies .  “Here you go!” He walks over to the handsome English man who was taller than him, not that he was very tall. With shaky hands he holds out the umbrella to the stranger.

Their hands brush against each other and he felt his heart beat out of his chest. He always knew that he liked boys more than girls but this  wasn’t a boy. Oh no this was a man. 

“Thank you…” The older man looked at him with a perfect eyebrow raised, asking silently what his name is. 

“Harry Sanderson.” He wished his name  didn’t sound so childish. Men like this  don’t want a child, but why does it matter anyways  it’s not like he is going to sweep you off your feet and fall madly in love with you. Harry thought to himself feeling his face go red again.

  


“I’m  Rabastan Lestrange but you can call me  Rab .”  Rabastan , sounds like a name out of a romance novel that he borrowed from his  next-door neighbor. Where the young virgin falls deeply in love with the stranger.

Well Harry, I  won’t keep you. Your boyfriend or girlfriend is  probably waiting for you. Thank you for the umbrella, I’ll return it tomorrow.” That voice again, it sent a shiver down his back, why are accents so fascinating. Also why is he saying dinner with a boyfriend or girlfriend?

“I don’t have a girlfriend… or boyfriend. I’m as single as can be.” That fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself, could he be more embarrassed? “But don’t worry about returning the umbrella, it's an extra and you never know when you might need it.” He would love to see the man again but he leaves tomorrow for London.

Those piercing blue eyes sparkle as they look into his green eyes. “Okay then something to remind me of the potion apprentice in America. I will see myself out, it was nice to meet you Harry.” Harry just stood there and watched him walk towards the door.   


“Potion Master…” He blurted out quickly,  Rabastan turned around and smirked. It felt like his eyes were taking all of him in.

“You are too young to be a potion’s master. You can’t be older than 21.” Harry felt himself move closer to the stranger, as if he  was being pulled in.

“I’m 21 and yes I’m a potions master, I’m only the second person to get their mastery this young.” The  raven-haired man boasted, not that he boasted often but something about this man made him want to.

“Well Potion Master Harry Sanderson, could I repay your kindness and take you out for dinner tonight? This is my last night here and I was hoping I could spend it with you. There is this great little pub I saw.” Why would this gorgeous English man want to take him out? It  wouldn’t hurt to go. It was his last night here too, why  wouldn’t he just have a drink with the man .  He must have taken too long to reply because the man spoke up again.

“I’m sorry I must have read into this.”  Rabastan’s hands clutch onto the umbrella. 

“No, umm sounds great? I can meet you there at 7  o'clock ? I  have to finish up here. It’s the one right down the street Double B Double  T right?” Harry  didn’t go there often. He  wasn't a big drinker but why not have a crazy night.  It’s not like he has ever had a crazy night. Most of the time he worked,  brewed and went to bed. 

  


Rabastan smiled and undid the  Velcro on the umbrella. “I’ll see you at 7.”  Thankfully Harry had an apartment above the apothecary, he  has to rummage through his suitcase and trunk to figure out what he wants to wear. 

  


\-----

Rabastan Lestrange bent down in front of the  floo . He had just enough time to make a call before he needed to meet Harry. He thought about those green eyes again and that blush.  Rab hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that man since he saw him. The  floo went off just as he opened his eyes and his Lord's face was in the flames.

  


“My Lord.”  Rab dips his head showing respect, and then looking up at the older man. In the flames his lord looked younger than he was. Time had been good to him even through these horrible years. 

  


“ Rabastan , I do hope that you are still having a good holiday! I know you have needed the time away. Your brother sends his love, he wishes that he could speak at this time but I have him on a special assignment. You  haven’t found anything have you? I knew that Severus wouldn’t lie to me.” His lord's voice dripped with disappointment. 

  


“ No, my lord, I haven’t found anything. The old man  hasn’t shown up once, his contact in America was just all a distraction. He is up to something I know.” He swipes his sweaty palms on his pants. His lord was forgiving but he  didn’t want to disappoint the man he sees as a  father; he has always been better to him than his own father was. 

  


“It’s okay  Rabastan , I do hope that you had some fun on your time away. I must go, you enjoy your night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Rab nodded and closed the  floo , now to clean up and pick up a few things before he meets Harry.

  


The wizard grabbed his umbrella, clasping it around his wrist, he stepped out of his room at the inn. It was not as rustic as The Three  Broomsticks; it was more modern. That is one thing he has learned about the wizards in America; they are more advanced in the times than the wizards of Britain . 

  


The late summer air hit him as he walked outside, that is another thing he is going to miss the warmth. The town was full of history when it came to witches. Literal witch hunts, which made him sick.  This is why they fought the way that they have, they should preserve the magic world humans are afraid of what they  don’t understand.

  


\-----

Harry hated dates, that is why he never really went on them. He hated getting dressed up, he hated how he never knew what to say or how to act, it  didn’t help that he always went out with men his own age. They were worried about one thing, and Harry  wasn’t that type of person.  Actually, he has never been with anyone, he has always been too busy brewing, and reading .  Plus reading romance is  always better than trying to have romance, because no one is like the men in the stories that he read.

  


He quickly changed into jeans and a green button up, not wanting to look too dressed down he walked over and grabbed the only black suit jacket he owned which Master Cabot bought for him. 

  


Harry walked in and at a table he saw him.  Rab’s black hair was combed back and his piercing blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. There was a  smirk playing on his lips. The older man was wearing black robes, most wizards  didn’t wear robes in America only if it was a wedding,  funeral or a graduation .  Harry’s heart fluttered. This man was perfect.

  


“Harry, you look wonderful. I love that green on you. It brings out your beautiful eyes. Here I have something for you.” He watched as the older wizard pulled a bouquet of red roses out of his robes and a box of what looked like  really expensive chocolates.

  


Y... You  lo..look great too  Rabastan .  A..are those for me?” He felt himself blush again, no one has ever bought him roses or chocolates before .  Rab laughs and hands the bundle over to him before he moves to pull out Harry’s chair. Harry takes a deep breath of the roses as he places them back on the table. 

  


“Of course, they are for you. Someone as beautiful as you  deserve to have beautiful things. I didn’t think America would be as beautiful as where I come from but, now I’m tempted to change my mind.” Then he smiled a smile that made Harry’s knees go weak. It was a good thing that he was sitting at the time. He  couldn’t fall for this  man; he was going to be here for tonight only. 

  


“I wouldn’t base that  off of me, I’m really not good looking. You are breathtaking.” The younger wizard froze, did he  really just say that  out loud . A warm laugh filled the air, and his eyes jumped down.  Oh, gods he is laughing, why is he laughing. Harry worried his bottom lip with his teeth. 

  


“I’m glad that you think so Harry, it's very flattering that someone like yourself would think so. Tell me about yourself Harry.”  Rabastan said, clasping his hands on the table giving him his undivided attention. 

  


“Umm… Well there  isn’t much to tell. I just completed my  mastery in potions, I love Quidditch, and reading. I normally do research,  I’m about to go work with another great potions master. I’m pretty boring really.” The younger man said with a shrug. “What about you  Rabastan ?”

  


“I’m  Rabastan Lestrange, I work at The Ministry of Magic, I’m not much of a quidditch person, I do love to travel as well.” Lestrange Harry thought to himself, sounds straight out of a romance novel.  Rabastan Lestrange .  Politics, he knows that politics are different in the UK than the US. 

  


“ Rabastan Lestrange, that name is wonderfully poetic. It suits you. Sanderson is a name I was given,  I’m not sure what my biological last name is. I was raised in a couple different foster homes.” Harry stops  himself; he was just rambling to this man about his biological parents. He  didn’t even tell him he was an orphan. Should he tell him? That is not something you say on a first date is it? Well does it even matter he is never going to see this man again. 

  


A  calloused hand slides over his making him jump and get out of his head. “I know it might seem rude to say but sometimes having no family is better, because my brother and I didn’t have the best family. That’s not with all families but.” Harry’s head was wheeling, the older man’s touch was warm and perfect.

  


“Now,  urm enough about that. Tell me more about yourself?” 

  


They both ordered hamburgers and  french fries, which he thought was funny to see  Rabastan eat. They order a couple of beers and then a couple more. Harry listened as  Rabastan talked about his favorite books, how he is a violinist, loves to dance which of course he does, he stepped right out of a romance novel. He could tell he would fall in love with this man.

  


Rabastan laughed at  all of his corny jokes. Harry let him lead them on the dance floor, he was a horrible dancer.  Rabastan didn’t care if he stepped on his feet all night. 

  


The older man smelled wonderful, of expensive hair oils, and leather.  So, he  didn’t mind resting his head on  Rab’s shoulder as they danced.

  
  
  


The older man interlaced his fingers with his as they walked towards the apothecary, Harry  didn’t want this night to end he  didn’t want this man to go back to London. Even though there might  be a chance that he could see him, no there would be no way.

  


They stood by the door as Harry looked into  Rabastan’s eyes.

  


“I… I really had  a great time tonight. It’s a shame that you are going back home tomorrow, I wish that we had more time.” Harry sighed and looked down at his feet, he felt his chin being lifted by long elegant fingers. 

  


“I had a wonderful night too Harry. I wish I didn’t have to return either.” The older man’s thumb moved slowly across his chin as he felt himself being pulled in closer. Their lips almost touching, their breath dancing across their skin. It was if  Rabastan was waiting for a yes, but Harry took a shaky breath and leaned in connecting them together.

  


It was if fireworks went off, his eyes fluttering close as he felt himself wrap his arms around the taller man.  Rabastan’s tongue slides across his lips begging for entrance, once their lips  touch, he could taste the wine on his tongue. His body was on fire, he  didn’t want to stop. 

  


“ C..Come up stairs.” Harry moans in between kisses, running his hands through the older man’s hair.  Rabastan pulls them closer, he knows that the other man could feel his erection.

  


“ I... I really shouldn’t.” The younger man pulled away and felt his heart fall into his stomach, right he… he  wouldn’t want to.

  


“Oh, right  I... I'm sorry I got carried away,  it’s just that tonight has been perfect, you are perfect and  I... I must seem so desperate. I doubt you would want to anyways.” Harry was about to turn around and walk into the shop but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Soon he was pulled into another kiss.

  


This one was different,  yes, he was still on fire but now it was like he was floating. His knees were about to give out when  Rabastan’s arm snaked around his waist. 

  


“I would love to take you upstairs and make love to you. I just want you to know for sure that is what you want.” The man said in a husky voice sending chills down his back. 

  


“I don’t care if you are leaving tomorrow.  Rabastan Lestrange you are the most beautiful man I have ever met and I know if I let you just walk away without knowing how it would feel to have you make love to me. It will be the biggest regret of my life.” Harry pulls him into another kiss and  apparates them into his bedroom. 

  


“I would have to agree Harry, I’ve never met anyone like you. There is something about you, something about your eyes and your magic.  It... It calls to me. You are so pure and powerful.” He groans as he pulls the older man into another kiss, moving them back towards the bed until his knees hit the mattress. 

  


Rabastan held tight onto him as he fell onto the mattress, covering him completely. “You sure you want this Harry.” His blue eyes boring into his, there was nothing else he would want more.

  


“Yes, please  Rabastan !” Harry  didn’t recognize his  voice; he was going to lose his virginity to a man that he would  probably never see again. But it  doesn’t matter there is no way he would stop now. 

  


“You are so beautiful, so perfect.” With those words they got lost in each other.

  


——

  


Rabastan sighed as he finished the letter on the table, he  couldn’t bring himself to wake the younger man. Last night was the best night of his life, he has had different men and women but Harry James Sanderson was different, he will have to come back. There is no way that he could never see this man again. They barely slept last night, after they made love they talked well into the night. Exchanging kisses, and touches until it became too much and he made love to him again, and again. 

  


He flicked his wand and a single lavender rose appeared next to the letter. It had to be lavender because it was love at first sight. With a pop he was back in his room and packed quickly, ten minutes later he pulled out his port key. The familiar pull  off the hook behind his navel, and found himself back in his family manor. 

  


“ Rabastan welcome back.” His master’s voice echoes around the room.  Rabastan turned around and bowed. All he wanted to do was to go take a long shower and go to bed. 

  


“It’s good to be back my Lord. Is there anything that you need me to do?” The older man smirks at him and shakes his head.

  


“No that won’t be necessary, you go rest up. You are going to have a long day tomorrow. I have a feeling that something is coming because of him sending us on a goose chase. Now go rest you know that Narcissa will want you at dinner tonight.”” Thank Merlin he will be able to rest and not try to think about Harry. 

  


“ Yes, my Lord. Thank  you, my lord .”  Rabastan pops into his room warding the door, he falls onto the bed throwing his arm over his head. 

  


“Oh Lestrange, stop acting like a teenager in love.” He said to himself  out loud . A part of him wished that he knew if Harry was still asleep. If the man would wake up regretting what happened or would he feel like he felt .  Rabastan felt his eyes grow heavy, giving in he let himself fall asleep.

  
  



	2. Goodbye Notes and Roses

_Beloved_ _,_

_None of the 7 billion stars throughout the universe can be compared_ _to_ _your splendor._ _Though tomorrow_ _I will wake up_ _thousands_ _of miles from you, it doesn’t matter because you’ll remain_ _in my heart._

_Forever yours,_

_R.L._

Harry felt that pull behind his navel, he was exhausted and in a little bit of pain. It was worth it; he would do it again. Even though he didn’t wake up to having Rab in his bed the letter and rose was perfect. 

When his feet touched solid ground, he stood in front of a castle, okay maybe it wasn’t a castle but it was huge. It was a manor, with white peacock strutting around the front. This was the grandest place he has ever been. 

What he has gotten himself into, Master Cabot didn’t say he was going to a place like this. He knew he didn’t have the clothes that he would need, all he did have was his brewing robes, a couple jeans, a couple trousers, solid button ups and his one suit. He did bring a black robe and it wasn’t fancy but it was new. 

Harry took a deep breath as he walked up to the door, he felt magic prick over his skin. He knew that it was the wards around the manor. His shaky hand moves towards the old knocker that had two snakes intertwined. Before his hand reached the metal, the doors opened and a small house elf. 

“Erm, Hello. I’m.” The creature cut him off with a snarl. 

“Zolby knows who you are. Master Harry Sanderson, Zolby knows that you are here for Master Sevves Snapes. Zolby will let you in, but you must stay right here till Master comes to you.” Harry didn’t know what else to do, he never had to deal with house elves before. The orphanages, and foster homes he had didn’t have house elves. 

“Thank you.” He ran his hands down the jacket he wore; his suitcases and trunk were shrunk in his pockets. He wanted to make sure that they didn’t fall out on the trip. The elf bows and pops away. 

Harry looked around the foyer, there was a grand staircase, the floor marble, painting hung on the wall all staring at him. Thankfully they were not saying anything, though it did seem like they were judging him. 

He turned around, and noticed a blond aristocrat looking man. Probably the same age as him. Harry knew that this couldn’t be Severus Snape. 

“I see that Uncle Severus’ new potion master is here. You are young, and very American by how you're dressed.” Grey eyes looked him up and down, Harry wanted to snap at him, but didn’t. He couldn’t have a bad first impression especially if that is his nephew. 

“Yes, I’m Harry Sanderson, and I’m from America. I’m looking forward to working with him.” The blond chuckled, giving him a sly smirk. This guy was a smug bastard. 

“I’m sure you are, he is just a joy to be around. My name is Draco Malfoy.” He reached out his hand and Harry took it; the handshake was strong. Possibly lasted a little too long as well. “Come I will show you to your rooms, Uncle Severus is in a business meeting right now. You can get cleaned up for dinner, you do have trousers. We do not wear jeans at dinner here.” The blond raised his nose into the air, what has he gotten himself into. 

Harry took a deep breath; he didn’t know he could do this. He knows how to brew and to do research, but being around people is something that he never did. He was the quiet one in the foster homes, it wasn’t until quidditch did he talk to people. 

They walk up the stairs, turning right. “This is the east corridor, this is where non family members sleep. Your room has its own bathroom, wardrobe, queen size bed, a chair and desk to work. You are to not go to the north wing, but the rest is open to you. I have far too much to do. Here is your room and Zolby will come get you when Uncle Severus is free.” Draco quickly turned around with his nose up. 

Harry stepped into his room and it was huge, the deep oak wardrobe matched the desk, and bed. The comforter was deep green with silver accent pillows. He took out his trunk and luggage out of his pocket, placing them on the bed as he flicked his wrist, resizing them. He would never show anyone what he could do without his wand. He remembers when he was younger, he was teased and bullied for being different and powerful. 

A pop made him jump, turning around he saw Zolby standing glaring at him. “Master Harry, Master Sevves said that he wants Master Harry to be ready by 7am tomorrow Master Sevves has an errand to run for The Lord. Master Lucius and Master Draco wanted Zolby to remind Master Harry that he has to get cleaned up for dinner.” As soon as he was there, he was gone. House elves are creepy he thought to himself. 

The younger potion master huffed and sat on his bed, he wasn’t going to meet Severus until tomorrow. Now he is going to have dinner with complete strangers, he always felt like this the first dinner at a new foster home. The other children would stare at him, make fun of his hair and his glasses. Then made comments on how his clothes were too big. His fingers run up and down his arms. It was out of his control, but he was going to make the best of it. 

He quickly casted a tempest charm he saw that he didn’t have much time. Harry walked into the bath and saw a huge tub big enough for five people, with silver facets. Same color scheme as his bedroom. 

Shucking out of his clothes he stares at himself in the mirror, he always sees the scrawny kid in the mirror. The kid that never got enough food because the other kids at the foster home would steal it. That was until he went to Illvermorny, got to eat whatever he wanted and started to tone because of quidditch. It was lean muscle but still muscle. 

He walked back out to the room and picked out a black pair of trousers, a black button up, he slipped on his plain black robe. This was as good as it gets, getting his unused wand he puts in inside his robes and walks down the hallway hopefully he can find the dining room. 

“Sanderson!” A familiar voice called, turning around there stood Draco smirking at him. “That’s not the way, come on, Father doesn’t like to wait. Mother has gone all out, as she does every time there is a new guest.” The blond pulls a head of him and Harry quickly tries to keep up. 

When they walked into the dining room there was a long table with 4 people already sitting at it. There was an older version of Draco, it must be his Father. Then a beautiful woman who sat straight, perfectly smiling at her husband as he talked about his day. She had golden hair, and looked like she stepped right out of a magazine. Harry couldn’t believe who was sitting at the table when he heard that laugh. 

“Rabastan.” He whispered, stopping and staring. Draco already sat down; all eyes were on him not that he noticed. 

“Sanderson, are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down.” The snarky man said, making Rabastan’s head snap up. Their eyes met and Harry wanted so badly to run over to him and throw his arms around him, but the look of panic on the older man’s face was enough to say that it was just something that he wanted to forget. 

Then every single eye was on him, just as it was when he was a child. That is when there was enough food for everyone to sit down and eat. A part of him wanted to climb back upstairs and go to bed, shaking his head he took a deep breath. He is not that boy anymore. 

“I... I’m sorry, please forgive me. I’m a little tired, I didn’t sleep well last night.” Harry sat down next to Draco across from the man that looked just like Rabastan. It must be his older brother. He talked about him last night while they laid in bed, god that man’s body, plus he is sweet and kind. 

“It’s alright Mr. Sanderson, I hope that you find your room suitable.” Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile, she truly was beautiful. What a trophy wife should be, but she does look much nicer than any of the mothers that were in the foster homes he lived in. 

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, they are perfect, you have a lovely home. So much better than my apartment above the apothecary, and please call me Harry.” He tried not to look over at Rabastan again, he couldn’t take the look in the older man’s eyes. 

“I heard that you are the second youngest potion master, Severus was shocked to find out that someone could have gotten their mastery as quickly as he did. He is a dear friend of mine; you do remind me of him.” The older Malfoy said, taking a sip of his wine. Harry was glad to think that he was like the person he strives to be like. 

“Father don’t insult our guest; I love Uncle Severus but he is not as good looking as Sanderson here. Those eyes and he does clean up well.” Harry felt his cheeks redden as he looked over at the younger blond. He felt eyes burning into him he turned and saw Rabastan looking at him. 

“You are right Draco he is better looking than Snape, don’t you think Rab? I'm Rodolphus Lestrange, this is my brother Rabastan.” Harry waited to see if Rabastan would say anything but the older man just looked down at his plate. 

“Don’t mind him, he just came back from holiday.” Harry knew too well that he just got back from America. He was in his bed not that many hours ago, Rabastan’s lip on his. His fingers sliding up and down his back, their bodies pressed together. Harry felt himself flush thinking about last night, he hoped that no one else could tell. 

“Draco after dinner you should show Harry around the gardens?” Narcissa said sweetly, taking a small sip of her wine. 

“I actually have some research that I need to do before I meet Severus tomorrow. I should make it an early night. I did really have a long night last night.” Harry wanted to look over at Rabastan but he couldn’t. God why did it hurt this much; it was only a one-night stand Harry. Get over it. 

“I’m sure it must have been a long day Harry, leaving to come overseas. I’m sure your family and girlfriend will miss you as you missed them.” Mrs. Malfoy said with kindness in her eyes, but then there was a hint of questioning. 

“I don’t have a family Mrs. Malfoy, no one but Master Cabot. I’m an orphan, and as for a girlfriend I don’t have one of those either.” He finally looked up at Rabastan, looking into those blue eyes trying to find anything, but he couldn’t read him. 

“A boyfriend perhaps?” She asked again, and Harry felt his cheeks blush again, she was not subtle, was she? 

“Cissa my love, why so many personal questions? Let Mr. Sanderson eat please.” Lucius said as he took another drink of wine. Harry should tell them he has always been open about who he is. 

“It’s okay Mr. Malfoy, I don’t mind. No boyfriend, unfortunately. I wouldn’t want a girlfriend, not that you are not beautiful Mrs. Malfoy. There... There was someone but I think it was just a one-time thing. It doesn’t matter now, I’m here to work, learn, and enjoy being in a new place.” There was a clink of silverware and Harry looked up at Rabastan mask faltering for the first time. 

“You will need some down time Harry; I’m sure Draco would love to help.” Once again Mrs. Malfoy suggested Draco could help. He still didn’t understand why, he was a nobody, and not very good looking. 

“Of course, Mother, I would love to help. I have friends. I'm sure you would get along with them.” Harry didn’t want to be impolite so he just nodded. He doubted he would have anything in common with Draco’s friends. Harry didn’t have friends he liked to be by himself, that was until last night. 

\---- 

Rabastan couldn’t take it much longer, why was he possessive over Harry. They only had one night together,it wasn't like they were dating or courting. He thought that he would never see the man again, but there he is sitting across from him. Now that he was here, he wasn’t going to let the man get away from him. 

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I’m actually tuckered out. I’m going to go read and call it a night.” This was his chance to talk to him, he watched as Harry walked away. The raven-haired man was just as beautiful as he was the night before. 

“If you please excuse me Lucius, Cissa. Dinner was lovely, but I do have things to do for the Lord so I will see you tomorrow morning.” His brother looked at him puzzled but he ignored it now off to find Harry. 

Rabastan quickly ran up the stairs and saw Harry's back right in front of him. He is here, he would be able to see him again, kiss him again. 

“Harry!” He said in a hushed tone making the younger man turn around, and saw a look that he has never seen from him. Emerald green eyes glared at him and there was a snarl on his face. 

“Rabastan.” Harry said as he crossed his arms, and the older man felt his heart sink. He was upset. Why would he be upset, they are together, or well they can be together. Maybe the younger man thought it was a mistake. 

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye, you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I couldn’t wake you. I left you a note and a rose, I thought I would never see you again.” He felt himself move closer to him, he just wanted to pull him into his arms. Rabastan wanted to press their lips together. 

“I didn’t think I would ever see you again either Rab, but then when I did you ignored me completely. W..Was it all a mistake? Was I just someone to have fun with on vacation?” There is no way he could feel that way. How could he think that? After everything last night, after the note and rose he left him. 

“NO... Harry no! That night… That night was the best night I’ve ever had.” Harry’s eyes flashed as he moved closer to him; close enough to lean ever so slightly for their lips to touch. 

“Then why did you ignore me during dinner? I mean I didn’t expect you to make out with me in front of everyone. Hell, not even tell anyone that you knew me. You could have acknowledged me. You wouldn’t even look at me Rab. It made me feel used, it made me feel like the one-night stand that I was. You, you know you were my first Rab… I’ve never had anyone else. I’m telling you that not to make you feel bad. I’m telling you that because I want you to know that it means something to me. I know we just met; I know that we rushed into bed.” He could see tears in those beautiful green eyes. 

The older man cupped the younger man’s and wiped the one tear that fell down his cheek. How could someone cry and still look so beautiful, even though it hurt him to see Harry cry. 

“Mon Beau no! I didn’t want to leave you this morning. I had to go home, I wanted to stay with you in bed. You look like an angel when you are sleeping. I promise I’m so happy that you are here.” Rab moves in close enough for Harry to pull away but he doesn’t thankfully, the younger man closes the gap and presses their lips together. Harry gasps when his tongue glides on his lips. 

When his mouth opens, Rabastan plunges his tongue in pulling him closer. “Rab.. Please... I… I...” Harry said in between kisses. When the older wizard pulled away, they were gasping for air. 

“Let me take you out tomorrow. Let’s give this a real chance. Merlin Harry I'm not someone who does relationships. No one ever made me feel the way that you make me feel. Frankly it’s scary the way I feel about you and I’ve known you for hours.” Rab pulls away giving them more space, he couldn’t concentrate if they were that close. 

Green eyes widened as the younger man nodded. “O..Okay Rabastan. I will allow you to take me out again tomorrow. After I finish working, I don’t want to go anywhere fancy, that is not me.” The younger man said with a shy smile. “I should really go now. I do have to impress Severus Snape tomorrow, and the little I’ve heard of the man he will want me to be focused.” Rabastan laughed, Severus was and always has been by the book when it comes to his potions. 

“Yes, you will Mon Beau. I will see you tomorrow. I’ll be around at 7.” The older wizard took the younger’s hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it. “Goodnight Harry.” 

Harry’s cheeks dusted pink and his bottom lip was in-between his teeth. “Goodnight Rabastan.” 

Rabastan watched as Harry turned around and walked towards his door. The younger man looked back once with a smirk and disappeared into his room. 

“There you are. Where have you been? You know we have work to do, you need to tell me what you found in Salem. Plus, why you didn’t say two words at dinner tonight, I caught you looking at the new potion master.” His brother said raising his eyebrow, he looks a lot like Rabastan, though he had brown eyes, and was a little taller. 

“I need a drink, come one let’s get one and I will tell you about Salem and why I didn’t say two words at dinner.” Rodolphus nodded and popped away, Rabastan followed right behind him. 

The Lestrange brothers sat at The White Wyvern sipping from their fire whiskey. 

“So, what did you learn?” The older brother asked leaning back in his chair. 

Rabastan took a sip of the amber liquid and shook his head. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. The old man doesn’t have any contacts in America. It’s so much different over there, they still do traditional holidays, not just muggle holidays. Even though they do not wear robes or use quill and ink. They still respect the old ways. It’s nice to see it intertwined.” 

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, “Okay, I figured as much. Now about this potion master, he is young Rab not that it matters. I just don’t want you to get hurt when the Malfoy brat starts to steal him away. Plus, he looks familiar.” He looked at him knowingly and Rabastan rolled his eyes. 

“I met him last night, in America. I went into the apothecary to get out of the rain and he gave me his umbrella that’s it. I can’t believe that he would be the one that would be the Potion Master that Severus was working with. I’m not sure if Draco would have a chance with him, he doesn’t seem the type to be with someone like him. As looking familiar, wouldn’t it be too strange. Plus, he is attractive and well...” The younger brother didn’t say much more, he doesn’t kiss and tell. 

“So, he gave you an umbrella, that’s it? Nothing else happened? I say you are lying to me Rab.” Rodolphus said with a smirk leaning on the table. “I know who you are brother, and the look on your face isn’t a look I’ve ever seen before. I know that you wouldn’t have had a one off with someone that is not you, that has never been you.” The older man raised his eyebrow and looked him straight in the eye. 

Rabastan threw back the rest of his fire whiskey, setting it on the table he looked in his brother's eyes. “I took him to dinner; we had a wonderful conversation. He is intelligent, loves quidditch, he reads all the time, and he thinks I’m funny. Dolph I hate that I’m having these feelings like a damn Hufflepuff, I am supposed to be the one who doesn’t have a relationship. I have to go where I am told to go and one day I might not come back, I can’t have someone worried about me. I thought it was going to be a one-night thing. I left him a letter and a rose before I left this morning. Now he is here.” 

His brother barked out a laugh, as he shook his head. “Only you Rab would go away and the man would follow you here. What if it was true love meant to be?” Rodolphus placed his hands over his heart and fluttered his eye lashes. 

He quickly shot a stinging hex towards his brother who scowled when it hit him. “Don’t be a git, you may not be in love with your wife who is crazier than a bat. Doesn’t mean I won’t be in love with the person I will marry IF I ever marry... You would think that you would understand you have been in love before!” Rabastan stood up and slapped a gallion on the table and walked out. He popped away to the manor and walked towards his room, stopping for just a second at Harry’s door before giving up and going to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you liked the new chapter! I am having so much fun writing this fic! There is so much to come, and I'm so excited! I hope that you are too!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	3. When you meet your hero.

Harry woke up at 6am to make sure he was dressed and ready to go. He was to meet Severus at 7am and he didn’t want to be late. That is why he found himself standing outside of the potion's lab in the manor at 6:45a. It’s better to be early than late, his anxiety grows in his chest. 

The young potions master didn’t want to stand there if Severus was already in there, he let his shaky hand knock on the door. You can do this, the younger man thought to himself. 

“Enter.” A voice said eerily, taking one last deep breath he opened the door. The potion room was dark lit by a fireplace in the corner and two long tables faced each other. There were shelves and shelves of ingredients. Never has he seen so many ingredients, well organized and clean. 

“Master Severus, I’m sorry I have always been early. Master Cabot hated it; he was normally still asleep.” Harry’s eyes go to a man who was dressed in all black like himself, his brewing robes look a lot more expensive than his own, black hair hung down below his chin and his tall form bent over a cauldron. 

“Sanderson I’m assuming, I’ll be with you a moment. It's good that you are punctual. Cabot told me that you were his best apprentice, and being the second youngest potion master, behind me is something to be proud of.” The older potion master said his voice smooth and confident, still looking at the cauldron. 

“Yes sir, I worked tirelessly. I truly love the art of potions.” Harry walked closer to the older man, when he looked up, they both gasped. The potion master looked younger than he thought he would. Yes, he was the same as Harry when he became a Potion Master so he must be 40, 41? 

Severus Snape had onyx eyes with a distinguished nose, and high cheekbones, but the older man looks like he has seen a ghost. With a hiss he pulled his hand back away from the boiling cauldron. Harry snapped into action waving his wrist cleaning up the mess and reaching over pulling the burnt hand into his, quickly he moved his hand over the older man’s fixing the burn. 

With a flinch Severus jumped away from him. “I’m sorry sir, I try not to use wandless magic. It makes people uncomfortable but you were hurt and I…” The older potion’s master raises his hands silencing him. He has already messed everything up. 

“It’s alright, I would be careful who you show that to Harry. So, Harry before we get started, please tell me about yourself?” Severus walked over to a desk in the corner by the fireplace, sitting behind its Harry sat in the chair in front of it. 

“Well sir, I’m 21 years old, I have my mastery as you know, I have always loved potions, it was something I've always been good at. In some of the foster homes that I live I would have to cook, not that I had much food, but I enjoyed it. So, when I went to Ilvermorny I was excited to get started with potions and it went from there. I was always in the library reading all that I could, all my free time I was with my professor helping her brew potions for the hospital wing.” The raven-haired man rambled off. 

“I also played quidditch once I was old enough, I did it for the reason any other boy does to get the girl, but in my case it was the boy, but nothing came of it because I was an orphan and my clothes didn’t fit properly and I had horrible glasses.” Harry didn’t know he was telling this man everything but he seemed so comfortable with him, like he knew this man. He has seen those eyes before and he remembers that voice but a song comes to his mind. 

“Anyways I was really good at quidditch but I wanted a career where I could make money, I grew up with nothing and I didn’t plan on staying that way. I don’t want to be rich, don't think that Master Severus, I just want to be comfortable and do something that I love, and if I can help people on the way it’s a plus.” Severus seemed to be listening, and trying to remember every single detail. 

“So, you are an orphan, no one ever adopted you?” The older potion master said voice lower than it was before. Was that pain in his eyes? Why would Master Severus would care that you got adopted. 

“No sir, but that’s okay. I know that I was loved, I know that is crazy right. I always had these dreams of my carrier, not that I know I had two fathers but my carrier would sing to me. It may seem strange but I could feel that he carried me. I’ve never had a dream about my other parent, which is okay because that one was enough.” What are you rambling about, he thought to himself? Severus asked you about your life and now you are babbling about your dreams and he doesn’t want to hear about that. 

“I’m sure your carrier is proud of you Harry, now you have distracted me enough we need to get to work. You are going to meet My Lord after lunch, he is one of the main reasons you are here. I need to brew some potions for the school I work at before term starts. I assume I don’t have to hold your hand.” The older man stood up and Harry followed.   


“Yes sir, I can make anything that you need me too.” Harry said with a smile, he gets to make a potion with the man he has always wanted to make potions with. 

“Good because I don’t have time to stand and hold your hand while you do it. All the ingredients you need are over there. I need you to make calming draughts, while I start on contraception potions.” The younger potion master nodded his head and walked over to the ingredients smiling to himself. 

When he walks back to the table, he sits everything down and begins preparing. You can do this, don’t screw up. The sound of music fills the lab as Severus begins to brew and Harry takes a deep breath. He is normal like you; he listens to music just like you do. Harry looked back over at the older man; he doesn’t look as scary as most people said he was. 

Harry started to hum along as he brewed swearing, he could hear the older man humming too. 

\------ 

Rabastan sat in front of his Lord with his brother, sister-in-law and the Malfoy’s. Of course, Bellatrix is as crazy as always, her curly brown hair thrown up with her crazy brown eyes looking around the room. He couldn’t believe that her and Narcissa were sisters. Cissa was sweet, and wanted what was best for her family, and would do anything to help anyone. 

Draco sat looking bored but was sitting up straight knowing that their Lord hated slouching. They were waiting for Severus. When the door opened Rabastan smiled as he saw Severus glide in with black robes flowing and behind him was Harry who strangely moved similarly. 

Lord Voldemort smiled as his potion master walked in, black hair peppered with grey, his brown eyes that almost looked amber red he stood up. 

“Severus! You brought the new potion master.” Severus bowed and motioned Harry over to him. Rabastan couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry, gods he looks good in his brewing robes. His raven hair sticking up everywhere, and a polite smile on those perfect lips. 

“Yes, my Lord, this is Harry Sanderson.” Lord Voldemort's eyes sparkled as he looked up at the younger man. Harry bowed perfectly as he stood back up and his eyes met Rabastan’s. Those damn emerald eyes that were in his dreams last night, merlin he was acting like a teenager. He did have a problem with sticky sheets this morning. 

“Harry Sanderson, I would assume that Severus has made you feel welcome.” Rabastan watched carefully as Harry spoke. Their Lord could be very intimidating when you first meet him. 

“Yes sir, um my Lord sir. It is a dream come true brewing with your hero.” The pink in Harry’s cheeks was almost too much to handle, he remembers what other things that make the younger man blush. 

“Sanderson, control yourself. My Lord, he shows promise. I can see how he became a master so quickly.” Rabastan raised his eyebrows, that was the first time he truly has heard Severus give someone a compliment when it comes to potions. 

“I do believe it has to do with his blood Severus.” The older wizard said with a smile, and Rab looked over to his brother who winked at him. No, it couldn’t be. The older potion master blanches, or maybe it’s true. 

“I would assume so my Lord, talent like this isn’t all taught. Though Harry doesn’t know who his parents are, but my Lord, I know that there are other things we need to discuss besides Sanderson’s family.” 

“You are right Severus, as always. Rabastan!” He said with a smile. “I want you to show Harry around today. He has been cooped up in that potion’s lab, you can take him while you go pick up those few things for me.” Rabastan wanted to smile and whoop with joy; he thought he was going to have to wait until later to hang out with Harry. He watched as green eyes flash over to him. 

Then he saw a huff from across the room when Draco uncrossed his legs and crossed them back. He couldn’t help but feel smug, he knew that the younger man wanted Harry. 

“Yes, my Lord, I will show him around. It might take a while, Narcissa so I don’t think we will be home for dinner.” He hoped that he could spend the rest of the day with Harry, there is never a time he didn’t want to be around the younger man. 

“That's fine Rabastan, My Lord will you be staying for dinner?” The blond witch asked, smiling at the older wizard. 

“How could I say no to a face like that. Yes, dear one I will stay for dinner. You are all dismissed, except you Severus. I have a few questions to ask you.” Their Lord crooned out; he wonders that that is about. That was until Harry smiled at him as he walked out of the room. 

“Yes, My Lord.” Everyone said in unison, he couldn’t wait to take Harry away. 

Rabastan met Harry outside of the room, Draco was already beside Harry. Of course, he is already beside the younger man. He is beautiful, who wouldn’t want to be close to him. 

“This Saturday Harry, a few of my friends are meeting up to go out. I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Draco asked with his infamous Malfoy smirk. Rab wanted to go up and hex that smirk off the younger wizard’s face. 

“I’m sorry Draco, I honestly don’t go out too much. I’m sure I’m going to have a lot to do. I like to keep my weekends for my reading. Maybe next time once I get settled in.” He watched as those green eyes flick over to him. 

“Harry, are you ready to go? I’m afraid that we need to hurry if we are to get anything done.” The older wizards asked as he fixed his robes. He watched green eyes move down his body. 

“Rabastan right? I’m sorry you and your brother look alike. Do you mind if I go change, I smell like potions? I will be down in ten minutes. I do hope that is okay.” Harry was good, too good actually, he knows that if he went to Hogwarts, he would be in Slytherin. They wanted to keep up their appearance just for a while longer. Then he will let everyone know, first he must talk to his Lord about it. 

“Yes Harry, hurry though I do have places to be. I will wait for you in the library, we will floo to Knockturn Alley.” The raven-haired man nodded as he quickly ran upstairs. The blond watches intently. 

“It’s a shame his robes are not fitted, it does nothing for his body.” Draco said looking at him. Rabastan wanted to yell, and hex him across the room. He didn’t want anyone to be looking at Harry that way. Draco laughed bringing him out of his state. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t pursue it. I can see by the way you look at him. I won’t tell anyone; my heart belongs to another.” The older wizard looked over to who Draco was looking at and there stood Antonin Dolohov talking to Dolph and Bellatrix. “So, like I said you don’t have to worry, Mum just wanted me to make Harry feel welcomed. Plus, it’s always good to have another potions master in our company.” 

\------ 

Later that night Harry and Rabastan walked around the gardens hand in hand. The potion master couldn’t believe how well their day went. How fascinating Diagon Alley was, and Knockturn Alley. It was a lot backwards from where he came from but it was still amazing to see. 

After their errands, Rab took them to a small restaurant hidden away just past a joke shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

Where they talked about what they saw, how Harry’s first day went and where they might like to go for their next date. 

Harry loved that even though they just met they could be around each other in comfortable silence. The stars and the moon were bright and full, and the fall air was crisp and clean. 

“Harry, what do you think about traditions? I mean when it comes to the magic world.” He looks over at the older man who looked worried, why would he be worried about a question like that. Surely it wasn’t an offensive question. 

“I don’t know if I know what you mean Rab, if you mean when it comes to Christmas or Yule? I didn’t really celebrate any of it. There were homes that I would be placed in that their own children would get presents but I wouldn’t. Most of them celebrated Christmas though. Growing up in America is different. I have always hated how American’s treated witches and wizards. Salem had witch trials and burned innocent witches and no mag women. It’s scary to think of what could happen if people truly found out. They do allow at least in the magic world to celebrate whatever you want, and make sure that the secrecy is most important.” 

He wanted to say more but he knew that what Severus said was true if people knew what he could possibly lose Rabastan because he would be jealous, but then the older man stopped them and turned Harry around to face him. The older man’s blue eyes shone brightly in the moonlight; he slowly moved his hands to cup Harry’s cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a breath. 

“Last night you said that you could feel my magic and how powerful I am. It’s been like that all my life. My foster families would hate me, their children would be jealous of me. Rabastan I haven’t truly used my wand since I was 12 years old. I didn't need it, I became an Animagus at 13. I want children who are like me to grow up not to be feared of others who don’t like who they are. When I have children, I want them to celebrate who they are, I want them to know about old traditions that I didn’t even know until I researched. I want them to celebrate Samhain, Yule, Imbolic, Ostrar, Beltane, Summer Solstice, Lughnasadh, Mabon. I am all for progression in the magic world, but we need to not forget where we came from and what our mothers and fathers died for.” 

Harry was going to apologize for the rant until he felt Rabastan pull him into a fierce kiss. He felt Rabastan’s magic calling out to him, Harry let his magic go and they intertwined beautifully together. Their tongues intertwined together as he pressed closer to the older man, his brain short circuiting. All that mattered at this moment was Rabastan and his hands that were roaming down his back. 

Rabastan was the first one to pull away. “Oh Harry, I... I didn’t think you could be any more perfect.” He said in a husky voice, pressing their foreheads together. “I agree, I agree with everything that you said. Everyone here agrees with you, our Lord that is what he has been fighting for.” Harry was still light headed from the kiss to truly understand what Rab was saying. 

“I’m not perfect, far from it. I’m just an orphan who has had to fight for everything he has wanted. One day I’m going to have everything that I ever wanted.” Harry said with a smile cuddling close to the older man. 

Once again, they started to walk back towards the manor, it was getting late and he knew he was going to have to get up early tomorrow to work with Severus. 

“So, you said you're an Animagus? Can I see before we go in for the night?” Rabastan said, with a brilliant smile, that took Harry’s breath away. 

Harry nodded and let his Animagus form take over, his skin tingling as he changed. With a flap of his dark wings he was in the air taking in the beautiful sight around the manor. He looks down seeing Rabastan looking up in the sky. He nosedived towards the older man, gently landing on his shoulder. 

“Harry you’re absolutely beautiful. You’re a beautiful bird.” Harry nibbled gently at Rabastan’s ear. Long fingers slide across his feathers as he stands tall and proud. “Even though you are really beautiful, can you change back? I would love to walk you to your room and kiss you goodnight.” With one last nip Harry jumps off the older man’s shoulder and changes back. 

“I’m a Verreaux, a black eagle. Not just a bird.” Harry pouted and crossed his arms playfully, loving that smile that he received from the older man. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Mon Beau. You were a beautiful Verreaux, come on let’s get you to bed. Severus will be upset with me if I make you late.” They walked into the manor; it was quiet. Not shocking seeing how late it was. It was worth it though spending all this time with Rabastan. 

They made it to his door sooner than what he would have liked. 

“Rabastan, I had a really great night.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

“I’m glad, does that mean I can take you out again, Friday? I’m going to be really busy the next couple of days.” Harry didn’t want to wait until Friday but he would, he would wait forever for him. 

“Yes, I would love to. Do you think we can go somewhere no mag?” Green eyes widened, trying to get what he wanted. He wanted to go but he knows that wizards over here are about tradition, that doesn’t mean they couldn’t go into no mag London. 

“We can go into muggle London. I figured you might want to look around. I don’t hate muggle London. It actually has quite a few good pubs. We can let loose, what do you say?” Harry smiles and presses a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips. 

“I say it would be a great way to finish off my first week working.” That’s all it took for Rabastan to swoop in for another breathtaking kiss, it was slower this time. Their tongues were mapping out every inch of each other’s mouth. 

Harry pulls away, knowing he wants to invite him in. “Do you want to come in?” He said breathlessly, playing with Rabastan’s hair. Not knowing he was holding his breath. 

The older man smiled softly and shook his head, the younger man wanted to whine. Why wouldn’t he want to come in. It was a good night, why not continue. 

“Don’t give me that look Harry, I do want to come in but I don’t want this to be purely sexual. I know that it isn’t. I can feel it and I know you can feel it too. I know that what I’m feeling for you is already so strong. I promise you, soon. I don’t know how much longer I will not be able to say no to you.” He pulled him into another kiss. I would come in right now and make love to you again, over and over.” Rabastan said in between kisses, Harry melted with each one. 

“I know I need to be well rested tomorrow. I don’t want Severus to think I’m irresponsible. Will I see you at all tomorrow?” Harry said hoping that he would, he is already falling for this man. 

“Yes, I will see you at dinner. I should be finished by that time. You have a good night Harry.” Rabastan pulled him into another tender kiss, Harry’s eyes flutter shut and he melts into the older man’s arms. 

“Goodnight Rabastan.” One last kiss he opens his door and pressed his back against it, his fingers touch his slightly swollen lips. For once in his life, things were truly going his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I quickly read through this so I hope it wasn't too horrible! I haven't felt well this week. I was going to post every other week but I don't want to. I have plenty written up so far so I thought I should treat you! 
> 
> There is much that is going to come out soon! I still hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	4. Finding out what we are.

Severus Snape sat in front of his Lord, the potion master has had many private meetings and likes to think he is one of his Lord's chosen few. Severus pushes his ink black hair and pulls to the sleeves of his robe. 

“My Lord.” The man was intimidating but, on the inside, he was a good man. Not what the others make him out to be. 

“Severus, I’m sure you know why I’ve told you to stay back. We need to figure out what we are going to do about this situation.” Onyx eyes widen as he tries to keep his mask in place, of course he knows why. He just doesn’t want to deal with it. 

“My Lord, I plan on doing nothing. It’s too late now, there is no point. I’m not worthy, how am I to justify my actions?” There was a flash in the older wizards' eyes as he stood up, and Severus knew he was in trouble. 

“You will do something Severus, first you need actual proof, then you will talk. You will not like it if I have to do this myself. It’s what we have always wanted. Everyone seems to have a fallen for him. Young Malfoy and Rabastan for starters.” The Lord smirks, Severus doesn’t like to think about that, he doesn’t want to feel what he is feeling. He has no right to feel the way he does. He hasn’t had the right for many, many, many years. 

“You will start on the potion tonight; I know that it takes a fortnight to brew. Now what are you waiting for.” The older wizard motions him out and Severus just bows and flows out of the room. 

The potion master walks out in time to see Harry walk down the stairs; he is now out of his brewing clothes. The smile on the younger man’s face, made his chest tighten, it was such a familiar smile that hurt. 

“Master Severus! Have a good night, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow!” Harry said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Good night Harry, try not to stay out too late. I do not like tardiness.” Severus said with no bite, this wasn’t what this was supposed to be. Even though deep down he knew it could have been a possibility. 

Harry’s smile faltered and nodded. “Yes sir, I will not be late!” Rolling his eyes, Severus sighed. He could still be the stern professor with the younger man. 

“Don’t forget to have fun too, and be safe.” The older potion master didn’t wait for a reply, as he moved towards the lab. His black robes bellowed behind him, he was on a mission and he knew if he didn’t complete this he was going to be in trouble with his Lord. 

Within a few minutes he was down in the lab collecting the ingredients that he would need, yes there is a spell that he could do but he doesn’t trust that alone. He needed real solid proof. 

“Zolby!” He rumbled out with a pop the elf bowed. 

“What can Zolby do for Master Sevves?” Zolby was a good elf, he has always liked Severus, and he knew that Zolby would do what he wanted. 

“I need you to go to Master Harry’s room and get me a piece of his hair if you can. You must not tell anyone about this Zolby. This is important if someone finds out the Lord will be very upset.” Severus used a serious tone, the last thing he needed was someone finding out before he could prove it. 

It scared him; Severus Snape was actually scared to know the results of something. If he is right this will change his life forever. Zolby popped back in the potion lab with a vile of strands of hair. 

“Zolby found three hairs Master Sevvus. If you need Zolby again please let Zolby know.” The elf bows again and pops away. 

Potion stained fingers clasp onto the vile and bring it up to his eyes to see. Severus took a deep breath and flicked his wand to the music as he started to brew. There was nothing like getting lost with the music and sounds of potions bubbling. 

\------ 

Harry made sure he was on time the next day and every day after. On Friday morning he woke up smiling, tonight he had a date with Rabastan. Harry has only seen the man at dinner, he has been busy with errands. While he was putting on his brewing robes there was a peck on the window as a tawny owl waited for the window to open. 

Harry walked over to the window and opened it. “Good morning you beautiful bird.” The owl preened as he stuck out his foot which was holding a shrunken package and a note. He quickly gave the owl a snack and watched him fly away before he opened the letter.   


_My Dearest Harry,_

  


_I know that we are seeing each other tonight, but I couldn’t wait to speak to you. These past couple of days have been miserable without you. When I see you at dinner, all I want to do is to hold you. Ask you how your day was. I don’t know if you would want everyone to know about us so quickly seeing as you haven’t been here quite a week yet._

_I will not do anything until you tell me that I can. Just know Harry that I would tell the whole world that we are… Well I guess that is the issue of what we are._

_I know that I shouldn’t be writing to you about this. I should wait but Harry, I… can’t help how I feel for you. I could only hope that you feel the same. See you soon!_

  


_Yours,_

_R.L._

Harry read the letter over again, what were they? They were a couple, right? He knows that they have only been on two dates but that feeling he gets when he is around the older man. Harry knew that it was more. 

Laying the letter down Harry almost forgot about the package. He moves his hand over it and it changes back to its original size, the box was big. Why would Rabastan be giving him something so big? 

His hands slowly moved the lid of the box away and sitting in tissue paper was brand new brewing robes. Harry’s mouth drops open, there is no way that he could accept this, reaching for the card on top he smiles. 

_~You can accept this robe and you will!_ _Come_ _down stairs with it on so I can see you before you have to go!_ _~_

Harry quickly changed into his new black brewing robe and quickly ran down stairs. Hopefully he could see Rabastan before he left. As he made it to the last step he turned and saw the man he was looking for standing with a smirk on his face leaning on the archway. 

Harry smiled and slowly walked over raising his arms to show off his new robes. “So, what do you think?” The potion master said as he bit his lip and walked closer, hopefully Rabastan likes it. Harry has never had anything this nice before. 

“It fits you perfectly Harry. You look wonderful.” Harry blushed as he was now standing right in front of Rabastan looking into those beautiful blue eyes. 

Here goes nothing, he thought to himself. “My boyfriend bought them for me. It’s too much and I shouldn’t accept since we haven’t been dating long but.” Harry closed the gap and pressed their lips together in a very soft and quick kiss. 

Rabastan’s hand moves quickly behind his neck holding him there longer. Just as Harry felt his tongue on his lips, they heard a cough. 

“Rabastan there you are. I was hoping that you haven’t left yet.” They both jump apart when they hear the older wizard's voice. 

“M..my Lord! Yes, I’m still here. What can I do sir?” Harry tried not to make eye contact with either one of the men. He felt like a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“No, I wanted to tell you that I don’t need you as long as I thought today. Why don’t you have an early day and take young Harry here out? I know Severus has been working him hard. By the way Harry are those new brewing robes? They look very nice.” The amber eyes twinkle at him as the older wizards smiled. 

“Thank you, My Lord. I will, I should get going then.” Then Rabastan did something he didn’t think he would. He kissed him quickly before he walked away. 

“So new robes?” The Lord asked again smirking at him. Harry blushed again; the older man was like an older good-looking grandfather. 

“Yes, My Lord, R..Rabastan bought them for me. I told him it was too much.” Harry looked down, not making eye contact with the older wizard. He didn’t know how he would react with his relationship with Rabastan. 

“Harry, men like us didn’t have much love. I know that your parents wanted to love you, unlike my own. Rabastan doesn’t fall in love but I can tell that he is with you. You should allow it to happen. I believe Harry you were brought here for a reason, by magic herself. Now off you go Severus will be upset if you are late. I will tell him that you are leaving early for your date with Rabastan.” Harry quickly bowed his head and scurried off to the lab. 

Severus was acting strange today. Not that the man wasn’t strange everyday but he wasn’t really looking into Harry eyes or even said two words to him. After a few hours or silence besides the classical music that was playing Harry broke the silence. 

“Master Severus, I’m sorry to ask this but have I offended you in any way?” Harry allows his potion to cool before bottling it up. The older potion master looked up with his eyebrow raised, but there was something in his eyes. 

“No Harry, you haven’t offended me. I’m sorry if I have been making you feel otherwise. Term is about to start so I’m not looking forward to teaching.” He said as he continued to stir, that man was so hard to read. 

“It’s okay sir, I was just wondering I know that you have a lot on your plate. I just want to help you if you need it.” Harry went back to his potion and poured it into the glass vile. The silence still felt uncomfortable, it hasn’t ever felt like this since he started working with the older potion’s master. 

“Our Lord told me that you are leaving early today. That you and Rabastan are having a date.” The potion almost slipped through his fingers Severus sounded a little protective. He must have a thing for Rabastan. 

“Y..yes sir, if that is not okay, I can tell Rab that I will be late. I didn’t even ask; it was our Lord who suggested it. I mean is it even okay that I’m going on a date with him? It won’t affect my job.” Harry rambled out as Severus shook his head. 

“Harry, he is our Lord, if he suggested, that means you do it. I’m okay with you leaving early. You deserve to have fun, your work this week has been adequate. Though next week when my classes start up again, I will need you to hold down everything here. We will meet Tuesday, Thursday’s and Saturdays. I know our Lord will want you to make what he needs. I do want to ask you. It is fine that you have a relationship with Rabastan, as long as you both treat each other okay. Though I do have a question. Harry, why did you come here?” Severus said in a serious tone, he didn’t think that Severus could sound more serious. 

Harry didn’t know how to answer that question of why he came here. Severus was one of the main reasons he wanted to, and the other he felt a call to come. 

“It began when I first read of you Master Severus. I know that this sounds crazy but I feel connected to you to the UK. It’s probably because I have idolized you for so long. When I read about the UK it was like my magic was calling for me to come here. That I would find what I’m looking for if I would ever get here.” Harry took his cauldron and walked over to the washing station; the older man’s eyes followed him. 

“I never thought I would honestly get here. I didn’t ever think I would have the money to get here. I was told once that my family was from the UK, I never believed it though. Why would someone from the UK take their child to America to a foster home.” He fills up the cauldron with the special washing liquid and begins to scrub. 

“Are you mad at your parents Harry? For leaving you at that foster home? Do you feel resentment towards them?” The older man asks, his brows furrowed. 

Harry smiled a weak smile as he shook his head. “No, it’s another crazy thing. I believe my parents or at least one wanted me. I don’t know like I said before I thought I had a carrier not a mother. My carrier wanted me, maybe he couldn’t, maybe he was too young, maybe he was made to by someone who had power over him, maybe it was the only way to keep me safe? I don’t know Master Severus. It doesn’t really matter anymore; I can say that I feel like that I’m finally home. The past doesn’t matter.” 

Harry said so matter of fact. He knew he was home, and if everything would fall into place. He would have a family. Looking up at Severus he saw just the blank look as normal, maybe Master Severus doesn’t like him, or if he does, he just doesn’t show it. For some reason he wanted him to like him and he wanted him to be proud of him. 

“I think that is good for today. You can leave Harry, don’t worry about cleaning up. I will do it. I want to make sure everything is perfect before I leave. Do try not to completely destroy this while I’m gone.” Harry nodded and placed his cauldron in the drying rack, after putting away his unused ingredients he walked towards the door. 

“Thank you, Master Severus, thank you for allowing me to continue working with you. You are truly amazing. I’ll see you Tuesday sir.” Harry said as he turned around looking at the older man again. 

“You are welcome Harry; it was nice to actually work with someone who knows what they are doing. I’m looking forward to working with you more as well, now leave before I change my mind and make you work the rest of your time.” Severus waved him off and Harry hurried out of the room, stopping right out of the door. 

Severus was looking forward to working with him more, only knowing the man for a little while that was a compliment. This day could only get better. 

\------ 

Rabastan is standing in front of his mirror in his room, he knew that he looked good today. Harry wanted to go into muggle London, so he was going to take him to muggle London. He was wearing black tight trousers, with black dragon-hide boots, and black jumper with a red button up underneath. 

His black hair hooked behind his ears, and his bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief. If tonight goes well he is going to have to speak with his Lord and ask him an important question. He does hope it goes well. 

“You know, if you were preening any more, I would think you were one of the peacocks out in the yard. You look like Malfoy right now.” Hearing his brother’s voice, he rolls his eyes and turns around. 

“Just because I’m the best-looking brother you shouldn’t be so jealous. I’m taking Harry out tonight on a date. He wants to go into muggle London. I can’t seem to tell him no as of yet so we are going to muggle London. I am not sure where we are going to go. I told him I would show him a good time, he doesn’t do what we would do on a date. I want to show him those things but I am going to wait for a perfect occasion. So, I was thinking about taking him out to dinner and then just take a walk and get pudding maybe.” Rabastan shrugged as he walked over to grab his coat. He walks over to the desk in his room picking up the red roses that sat on top. 

“Oh, brother you are smitten with this one. I would ask if he is a good shag but I know you are a prude.” Rabastan rolled his eyes and walked towards the door leaving his brother standing gaping at him. “Wait did you shag him?” 

“Even if I had I wouldn’t tell you, but Harry is sweet, innocent and so smart. Speaking of Harry, I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry.” The younger Lestrange chuckled as he walked out of the room. 

It took all of two minutes to get to Harry’s room, he fixed his clothes before he knocked. He heard a crash. 

“Harry! Are you okay?” The older man yelled through the door he was about to break down the door, until it slowly opened. There stood Harry with tears streaming down his face but it was because he was laughing, not hurt. 

“Y… Yes, I’m fine. Just clumsy I was so excited I tripped over my books that I had on the floor. Are those for me?” Harry points to the roses in his hands, which he forgot about. 

“Yes, but I would feel better if you would let me look you over. Are you sure you are okay?” He hands the roses to Harry before he cups the younger man’s cheeks looking over his face. Making sure he couldn’t see anything. Emerald eyes sparkle with tears, the flutter close as Rabastan’s thumbs remove a few stray tears. 

“You need to be careful. It’s hard to take my boyfriend out if he is hurt.” The younger man blushes as Rabastan leans closer and places a ghost of a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He would think he is too old to have a boyfriend but he is not expecting Harry to be called his boyfriend for long. 

“I promise to try to be better.” Harry sent the roses over to his desk as they appeared in a vase. Rabastan still couldn’t believe the power that this man had. “Shall we?” 

Rabastan held out his arm and the younger man took it. “Hold on tight Mon Beau.” 

With a pop they apparate in front of The Leaky Cauldron. Rabastan got a good look at Harry now since he was too busy making sure the younger man was okay that he didn’t get to see what he was wearing. 

Harry had a tight pair of denim on with a white button up and a grey waistcoat. His raven hair sticking up wildly as always, but tonight he is not wearing his glasses. 

“Harry, Mon Beau. You are breathtaking. Are you ready for our date?” The smaller man blushes and interlaces their fingers together. 

“You are the beautiful one, Rabastan. Yes, I’m ready for our date. Where are you taking me?” Harry asked as he pulled him outside of the pub. The older wizard pulled him into an alley and apparated again. 

This time they were on the outside of a small red brick building. The sign read Mcgraw and Wilds. 

“I know you wanted the London experience but this is one of the best pubs. It is Scottish though, and afterwards I am going to take you to a place where they serve food out of trucks, for dessert. Then I was thinking we could take a walk and show you some of the sights. Tonight, I just want to get to know you more.” Rabastan placed a kiss on the back of Harry’s hand and ushered him into a restaurant. 

After eating too much dinner Rabastan and Harry walked on the way towards the food trucks. Looking around at the sights, the younger man was cuddled into him. 

“Mon Beau, tell me what is your dream. What is it that you work towards every day?” The older man asked as he pressed a kiss into the wild raven hair. 

“Well, ever since I was a child, I’ve wanted a family. I became a potion master just like I wanted, now I just want a family. I didn’t have one growing up so that is what I want. Not that I expect you to want the same thing. I mean I’m not trying to pressure you into anything, because we just… I mean never mind. What is your dream?” He said flustered, it was cute, the older man thought to himself. 

Rabastan felt his heart pulled. “Harry, I’m lucky that my family didn’t have a marriage contract for me. I’ve always wanted to marry someone that I love and then have a family. My brother wasn’t that lucky he is married to a crazy woman. I want the same thing as you.” He could feel Harry’s breath pick up. Rabastan smiled to himself, he is going to have to talk to his Lord first thing Monday. 

“I’m glad that we want the same thing.” Harry hid his face in Rabastan’s arm as they walked, it felt right. They were right for each other. 

\-------- 

Once again Harry and Rabastan stood in front of his door, it was such a great night. “Rabastan please come in and have a drink with me at least. We don’t have to do anything, I want to talk more, I want to share everything with you. I want to know about your childhood. I want you to know about mine.” 

Rabastan smiled and pressed a kiss onto his lips. “Okay, but I’m going to keep my hands to myself.” Harry perked up and opened his door pulling the older man in. Calling the house elf for a bottle of wine. 

When they sat down on the couch, after a glass of wine, Harry started talking about his life when he was younger. About his first quidditch match, his first potion he made, the first boy he kissed in the locker room. 

Rabastan talked about his family, growing up with his brother, pureblood traditions, the first boy he kissed in the Slytherin common room. Which Harry didn’t want to get jealous about, but he did talk about his first kiss. 

Harry yawned for the 100th time it seemed but he didn’t want Rabastan to leave. The older wizard smiled and got up from the couch. Harry felt cold without Rab sitting next to him. 

“I believe it’s time for bed.” Blue eyes looked down at him as Harry shook his head. He looked so carefree, and cute. 

“If I go to bed you leave and I don’t want you to leave yet.” The potion master pouted crossing his arms not budging. His cheeks warm from the wine. 

“I wasn’t thinking about leaving, I was just going to go lie down on the bed. So, if you don’t want to come with me...” Rabastan said with a smile as he started towards the bathroom. “I’m going to go change. You can stay on the couch or you can come lie down with me in the bed.” The older man said as he closed the door. 

Harry quickly changed into pj pants, and put on a t-shirt. He pulled back the covers and slid into bed. The bathroom door creeped open and there stood Rabastan in silk boxers, only black silk boxers. 

“I see you are ready for bed. You know it was one of the best nights of my life having you in my arms.” The older man said as he climbed into bed, pulling Harry into his arms. He cuddled in close, his back to Rabastan’s front. 

“Yes, that was the best sleep I think I ever had. I didn’t think I would ever have that good of sleep again.” Harry felt his cheeks blush, thankfully the older man couldn’t see.   
“Goodnight Rab.” Harry said as he closed his eyes. 

“I didn’t think so either, but I'm so glad that we can. Goodnight Mon Beau.” He felt lips on his neck as he drifted off into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I hope that you liked the new chapter! I'm having so much fun writing this story! Sorry it was kinda late! Rab and Harry make me so happy!!! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	5. We need to talk.

Severus glides down the hallway in the dungeons at Hogwarts, he couldn’t wait until he could retire from this place. He is only here because his Lord wants him there, only  a couple more years  hopefully. Then he would be able to just brew, and not have to worry about dunderheads blowing up cauldrons. 

Severus loathed everyone here,  except that  one person which thankfully he doesn’t have to see that often. Once he got into his classroom, he saw someone he would have never thought would be in his classroom at least he would hope that he could  have kept them away from Hogwarts. 

“WE NEED TO TALK!” The voice was quiet but it sent a shiver down Severus’ back. Green eyes peer into his own onyx eyes. 

\------

Harry being alone in the lab he decided to test out some potions that he has been thinking about. He has already completed what Severus has told him to do, and snuck off to eat lunch with  Rab which he has done the past week and a half. 

Rab has slept in his room since their date that Friday. They haven’t done anything else, not that Harry hasn’t tried.  Rabastan has been a complete gentleman besides them making out for hours at a time or  snogging as  the older man calls it.

He was leaving early since he didn’t have anything else to do. Plus, he wanted to surprise  Rabastan by taking him out for once. He has been earning money and it would be nice to show how much he appreciates him. The older wizard has been spoiling him, which is something that he is not accustomed to at all.

As he cleaned up for the day, something caught his eye.  Why would something be under a Disillusion in the lab? If it was a secret why wouldn’t be someplace else. 

Harry quickly says “ [ Finite  Incantatem ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/General_Counter-Spell) .” As he moved his hand over the area, soon a cauldron appeared. Harry looked into the cauldron and began to study it, why would this be hidden it’s  a simple potion. Though it does depend on who the potion is for, Severus wouldn’t want to draw attention to himself.

Then his eye saw the vile it looked empty until he uncorked it and looked inside. It was black hair, there were many people in the manor that had black hair but He had a feeling it was his hair.  That was nonsense, right?

Harry felt betrayed; why was Severus making this potion? “ ZOLBY !” The potion master yelled, and the elf popped into the room. 

“Yes, Master Harry sir.” The small creature bowed.

“You see what goes on in the manor, did Severus steal hair from my room?” Harry asked through clenched teeth, trying not to yell at the house elf. The creature moves from foot to foot, not making eye contact with him. 

“ Zolby .” Harry said again, moving closer to the elf.  He could see the small creature shaking, he would have felt bad if he wasn’t so upset. As a wizard you had to be careful about what you would leave behind because of potions and blood magic. 

“N… no Master Harry. Master  Sevvus did not steal Master Harry’s hair sir.”  Zolby stuttered out. 

“Is this my hair  Zolby ?” Harry said leaning closer to the elf showing him the hair. The elf didn’t say anything.  “ Zolby tell me now!”  He yelled making the creature shriek and jump away from him.

“Master  Sevvus told  Zolby to get hair from Master Harry. Master  Sevvus told  Zolby not to tell Master Harry or anyone what  Zolby did!” Harry looked at the elf and saw his  brown eyes on the verge of tears.

He leaned down and touched the elf. “Thank you  Zolby . You will not get into trouble. You can go now.” The elf popped away, and Harry stormed out of the room. He knew that Severus was at Hogwarts and that is where he was going to go. Now off to find that blond prat to take him there.

After what seemed like forever searching for Draco he stopped in the middle of the hallway, with a growl he called  Zolby again. “Where is Draco, can you tell him to meet me in the library.” The elf didn’t say a word he just nodded and popped away.

Harry quickly moved towards the library and  paced as he  waited. A few moments later the blond walks in with a smirk.

“Sanderson, what do you need? I was busy, I do have things to do.” Draco said with his nose in the air. All Harry wanted to do was to punch that look off of his face. “Where is your boyfriend I assume he could help you just as well.” 

“I need you to take me to Severus right now. I know he is at that school and I need someone to take me. Since you are  here, and  Rabastan is not you are going to  take me. I’m asking Malfoy please I need to talk to him now it is an emergency please.”  Harry hated to show weakness in front of Malfoy.

“Okay Sanderson, you will want to say Severus Snape’s Quarters Hogwarts.” Draco grabbed a handful of powder and yelled the address out and disappeared. Harry followed behind. 

When he got to the quarters, he heard Draco call out for the older potion master.

“Uncle Sev you in here?” The room was dimly lit and empty, Harry didn’t take in much of the details  of the room,  he just knew he needed to speak with the older man. 

“I don’t think he is in here. Where else would he be?” The younger man said running his fingers through his raven colored hair. He has to speak with Severus right now. The blond looked at him and he could tell he was at a loss. 

“He is probably in his class room, he still has one class left for the day, lucky for you it hasn’t started yet. Come on keep up I’m not going to stop and look for you when you get lost. Hogwarts is forever changing now come.” Draco said walking swiftly towards the door and Harry stalks behind him. 

The hallways were crowded but no one batted an eye towards them. All the students wore black robes and their arms full of books.  The castle was different from his alma mater, of course it was Britain and their backwards ways. 

After the constant turning and winding Harry found him and Draco standing in front of a classroom door.  His heart was beating out of his chest, he didn’t know what he was going to say or do when he saw that man. 

  
“Here is his class room.” Draco motioned with his hands before crossed his arms. 

“Thank you, Draco, you don’t have to stay. I'm sure I can find myself back at the manor.” Harry said curtly, not waiting the other wizard to stay .

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow and shook his head.  “No, I’m not leaving you Harry, The Lord likes you and if Severus did anything to you in the heat of the moment, we will all be in trouble now let’s talk to the Professor.” Draco knocked on the door and there was no answer. With a flick of his wand Draco opened the door and walked in.

Harry sighed and walked into the room it was a typical potion class room, maybe a little more organized than most but knowing Severus and the potion’s lab at home it doesn’t surprise him. That didn’t matter right now though he needed to talk to the man, where is he?

“So, what did Uncle Sev do that made you so angry? I can feel your magic snapping around you. You are a very powerful Sanderson not that I would  like to  admit it but you are  kind of scary when you are mad.” Draco said sitting at his Uncle’s desk, looking at the papers on it.

“It doesn’t matter what he did, it’s that he did it without permission.” Harry barked out; his head snapped over as he heard the door open. In walks the taller man eyes wide in shock.

“WE NEED TO TALK!” 

\-----

Severus took a deep breath; he knew what this had to be about. How stupid could he be, he  should have hidden the cauldron better than that. He couldn’t trust it here that is why he kept it at the manor.

“If you follow me into my office we will talk.” Severus walked towards his office and the younger man followed. Not noticing Draco until he almost closed the door on him. Great he didn’t want anyone else to know. He closed the door and put up a  ward,  silencing  the room . 

“Draco I’m sure that you don’t need to be here for this conversation, so if you would kindly leave.” Severus said in a calm voice, not wanting to agitate Harry any more than he already was. He just didn’t want the young Malfoy to know what they were going to talk about, he didn’t really want anyone but Harry, himself and their Lord to know.

“He can stay.” Harry said glaring at him, Severus nodded and pushed down his emotions the best that he could.  It wasn’t worth making Harry even more upset with him, soon everyone will know. Since the blond couldn’t keep his mouth shut, everyone in the manor will know by tomorrow.

“You are making a potion, with my hair Severus. There are only a few potions that need hair. So, I’m going to ask you right now.  What potion are you  making?” Severus could see the hurt in the smaller man’s eyes and hated that he hurt him. That is the last thing that Severus wanted. 

“Yes, I’m making a potion and using your hair. It is crucial when you are trying to find the paternity of someone.” Harry stopped pacing, and looked at him. His blazing green eyes widen. 

“Bloody hell.” Draco said from the corner, both forgotten that the man was still there. The blond blushed and looked down.  “Sorry.”

Severus looked back over at Harry who looked on the verge of tears. 

“What do you mean about the paternity of someone? To find the paternity of someone you would need the hair of the parent to match it. Are you saying you might know who my parents are?” His voice was quiet, and Severus has never felt so nervous.  “I do hope that you are telling me the truth Severus, because if not.” The older potion master felt the younger man’s magic crackle around the room. Merlin, he must remember to not to make him angry ever again. It was almost making it hard to breath.

“Yes, Harry. I didn’t want you to know if it wasn’t true. I didn’t want to get your hopes up.” The older potion master said walking over to the younger man. He wanted to reach out and comfort the younger man but he couldn’t, not yet. 

“W... Who is it?” The younger potion master said there was a little bit of hope showing in his eyes, Severus was debating on not telling the truth but it’s going to be out now.  It’s best not to lie to him anymore, you have already kept so much from him.

“It’s me Harry, I think that I’m your carrier, no I know that I’m your carrier. You look just like your father; you are a potion master which you get from me , and your temper unfortunately.” The older potion master said trying to break the  tension . Harry didn’t say anything; he stood and looked at Severus.

“What the f…” Draco caught himself and once again he looked down. 

“Y… You think I’m y… your son. You left me? In America? Why?” Harry said, tears  now streaming down his  face. “Is that why I’m here because you thought it was me? It isn’t because you think that I’m talented and wanted to work with me ? I should have known, why would someone like you would want me to come.

“Because, you were not going to be safe Harry. They were going to steal you away from me, and I had to protect you.  I couldn’t let them take you Harry, I didn’t know what they were going to do and I couldn’t have you hurt. I thought that you would get adopted by a wonderful set of parents who would love you.” Severus’ voice cracks as his masks falls. This was never the conversation he would want with his son. Hell, he thought he was never going to meet his son.

“ You have no reason to believe me, I know but I wanted you,  gods did I want you. You were such a perfect baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Severus felt tears run down his cheeks. “I didn’t bring you here because I thought you were my son. I brought you here because I wanted to see what other person could get their mastery as quickly as I did.” Severus hung his head in defeat, he knew 21 years ago that he made his decision. The hardest decision of his life .

“I… I just… I just need to think about this Se... Severus. I…” Severus would give him whatever time he needed. He doesn’t know if he would ever get the chance to know his son, he doesn’t even know if he would stay here or if he would go back to America. It didn't matter all that matters is that Harry was okay and he is not right now. 

“Here use this  floo and go back to the manor. I will be here when you want to talk. Harry, I’m... I’m sorry.” Harry picked up the  floo powder and stepped into the green flames. 

Severus watched as his son disappeared in the flames.  Hoping that wasn’t going to be the last time that he saw his son, what is keeping Harry from leaving now and never coming back. Even if the younger man was smitten with  Rabastan . 

“Uncle Sev… I…” Draco said quietly, looking into his eyes Severus shook his head as he turned around stalks out of the office seeing his  5th years just standing around.

“Everyone sits down! Work on the potion that is on the board. If I hear one peep 50 points lost. Now start.” He sank down at his desk thankfully it is the last class of the day.  There was a bottle of fire whiskey that is calling his name. 

\-------

Rabastan knocked on the door of the Lord’s office. This visit was going to be different than any other.  He had a very important question to ask him.

“Come in  Rabastan .” The older man’s voice goes through the door. The younger man shook his head, of course he would know it’s him.

“My Lord, do you have a moment to talk? I have something that I wanted to ask you.” The older wizard sets down his Quill and clasps his hands on the desk in front of him.  There is never a time that this man wasn’t a little bit intimidating. 

“Have a seat  Rabastan , I will answer your questions.” There was a knowing smirk on his Lords face but he always seems to have that smirk.  The older wizard was smart, and there was hardly little that he didn’t know. 

“Sir, I would like to ask your permission to court Harry Sanderson. He is an orphan sir, so he doesn’t have parents to ask. I want to ask you. I could see myself falling for Harry James Sanderson, I might be closer than I want to admit. Seeing as you have shown how much you like him; I wanted your permission.” Rabastan shifted in his seat and looked into the almost red eyes of his Lord. 

“I have a courting gift ready. I just need permission.” The wizard said confidently, knowing that there is no way that his Lord would tell him no. Soon Harry will be his.

His Lord shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t give you permission Rabastan. He is not an orphan and his parents are very much alive. His carrier is closer than you think. You would have to ask them.” Rabastan couldn’t believe what the Lord was saying, he was lying to him. Harry’s parents left him, was this all just an excuse so he couldn’t court Harry. Why would he do that? Was he wanting Harry to get with Draco? If so, why would he allow them to go out alone together? 

“I. I don’t understand my Lord. D... Do you not want me to?” The older wizard held up his hand, which made  Rabastan’s mouth clamp shut.

“I want to be the one who performs your bonding  Rabastan . I’m for this courtship but as I said you need to ask his parents. You will have to wait  Rabastan , all will come out. Now if that is all I assume that Harry is waiting for you. I’m guessing that you have a date tonight.”  The older wizard said stopping the conversation .

Rabastan didn’t say anything more. He stood up bowing quickly and walked out of the room. If he must, he will find Harry’s parents so he will be able to court him, and finding out he was born from two wizards made him smile. That means Harry is a carrier and they will be able to have children without potions. A vision of the smaller man round with his child, glowing beautifully.

Lost in thought he bumped into Draco on the way to Harry’s room. The blond looked upset, which is normal. The prat was always upset about something , and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with him .

“Most people watch where they are going. Are you on the way to Harry’s room ?” The younger man asked, and  Rabastan nodded. He wondered why Draco would ask it was none of his  business . 

“ Good luck he isn’t letting anyone in. I tried earlier, but  I was hexed as soon as I touched it .” Draco rubbed his hand as if he could still feel the pain.  What a git, he thought to himself.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to you.”  Rabastan said with a smirk and walked towards Harry’s room. He knocks on the door and smiles back at Draco , knowing that Harry would let him in. 

“Go away !” Harry’s voice sounds muffled through the door, but he could tell the younger man was crying. His heart clinched, why was his beloved crying. Harry was fine at lunch, more than fine.

“Harry, it’s  Rabastan . Can I please come in.” The older wizard leaned towards the door to see if he could hear what was going on in the room.

“I… I’m sorry  Rabastan . I can’t go out tonight. P… Please go away.”  Rabastan needed to see if Harry was okay. His hand goes towards the knob and a stinging hex shot through his hand. 

“OUCH!”

Hearing Draco’s laughter he turned around and the blond gave him a look like I told you so.  He wanted curse him but he was too worried about Harry.

“Harry please let me in.”  Rabastan said in a panicked voice, Harry was hurting and he couldn’t fix it.  He has to fix it, he couldn’t have his boyfriend hurting. He needed to find his parents together so he could court Harry. 

“ Rabastan …. Please… just go away… I... I need time . Please...  Rab ... I...I’m sorry.” Rabastan felt hopeless as he sat down next to the door. He would try to give him time, but he wasn’t going to leave him alone. He will sit out here until Harry let’s him in. He has to let him in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'm loving where this is going! Thank you for your continued support!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comment's are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	6. Grandfather?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> There is mention of self harm in this chapter.

A week has passed by and Harry hasn’t left his room, hasn’t eaten, hasn’t slept. After everything he has found his parents, well parent.  If Severus would just ask for the hair he would have felt better. Why couldn’t Severus just be open about it , why did he have to sneak around . 

Then there was  Rabastan who came to his door and begged to come in every day multiple times a day. He would tell him how much he misses him, and how he is worried about him. Harry would cry as his heart broke every time. He wanted to open the door and run into his arms, but did he deserve to have someone comfort him.

Instead of facing everyone he hid himself in his room. Too afraid of rejection not only from  Rabastan but from Severus. How could Severus want a relationship with him.  No one wanted him in the orphanage, he was too awkward, quiet and  a freak. After finding out about Severus , Harry  felt like  that scared kid in the orphanage and foster homes.

Harry is now sitting in the bath tub the cold water just pouring down on him , too numb to notice. His green eyes looking desperately at the object in his hand. This has always been one of the one  thing he could control , that would make him feel better if only for a little bit. He watched as he dragged it across his arm loving the bite of it . 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” Harry didn’t think he just pushed out his hand and a body flew through the air. He dropped the  razor in the bath tub, when he saw who he hurt. OH MERLIN!

“My Lord!” Harry rushed to his side and the older wizards shook his head and stood up. The man was fine, but he looked pissed. He felt long elegant fingers grasp his wrist the younger man wanted to pull away , but he was too tired and weak .

Harry couldn’t make eye contact ; they were watching the  blood  drip down his arm. He wished he could actually enjoy the  sensation , the bite of the  razor , but it was interrupted.

“Why are you harming yourself.” The older wizard gripped him tighter, he felt magic over his arm  as the bleeding stops, and he was fully clothed. With a sigh he looks up at the older man , he didn’t want to answer. 

“I... I don’t know...”  Harry stutters, trying to keep himself calm , it was hard when the wizard could hurt me easily. Especially since his magic lashed out so wildly, that hasn’t happened in so long .

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” The older wizard said louder, squeezing tighter on his wrist. “Why are you harming yourself. You are too powerful, too smart to do something so...  so dangerous.” Harry  was pulled into his room and pushed onto the couch.  He stared at the multiple rows of cuts, all in different stages of healing.  The potion master has cut himself multiple times a day since he locked himself in his room.

“Sometimes it’s too much my Lord, that is why I do it. That’s why I have always done it. I don’t really remember a time not cutting myself.” Harry refused to look up at the older wizard , he felt like a child being scolded. Only this seemed a lot scarier. 

“I’m sorry about what I did to you, you scared me I wouldn’t have done that if I knew it was you.” The younger man worried his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

“You didn’t hurt me Harry,  you just caught me off guard. You are more  powerful than you look. In this situation Harry please call me Voldemort. After what I just saw I feel that we have more in common than I thought .” Voldemort’s voice changed slightly there was almost a kindness to it. 

“ Harry did you know that I have both of my Potion Masters not working,  one of my most loyal man not working because he is worried about his boyfriend.” Harry felt his chest tighten, tears pooling into his eyes.  He felt so selfish, and childish. Instead of being an adult he locked himself in his room refusing to talk to anyone.

“ My ...” The older man glared at him. “Voldemort, I’m sorry. I... I will work tomorrow I promise. I... I couldn’t look at Severus and I knew if I saw  Rabastan I would be worse than I am right now.  S...Severus is my carrier he is my Dad, and  Rabastan is he going to want someone who is a big mess like me ? You see what I do when I can’t handle a situation.” Tears fall down his cheeks as he looks into those amber eyes of the older man.

“Yes, I know, I was the one who told Severus to make the potion. Don’t be upset with me Harry, but both of you deserve to know. Severus loves you ; he always  has . I was the second person to hold you do you know that? Your hair was sticking up everywhere, I do believe I have a picture of it in my desk. Proud grandfather that I was, well as good as. I was the one that went with your father when he left you in America.” 

Voldemort had a faraway look in his eyes, such a scary guy actually looks calm, happy. That still doesn’t answer the question of why they left him in America. He had to live in horrible conditions, living here couldn’t have been that bad. 

“You, were there at my birth and then you were there when he left me. Why was it so important for me to leave?” Harry asked as he runs his fingers down his arms, the scars  raised up from his skin He was trying to keep himself grounded, he had to know.

“We couldn’t protect you the way you needed. At that time Harry I was sick and I wasn’t able to do what I can now. I knew you were always going to come back to us , which you did. Magic knows where her children belong. Now you need to go talk to your Father, I know it's going to be  difficult  but you don’t have a choice. You both will talk so I can have my potion masters back and then you will talk to your boyfriend. So he will stop moping around !” Harry felt Voldemort's magic cracking, and nods. 

“You will also never harm yourself again. If you feel like you need to , I want you to come to me immediately do you understand me. We have lost you before Harry we are not going to lose you again over something so  dangerous and muggle.”  The young potion master nodded  a , not looking into the older wizard’s eyes.

The Lord glared at him and then stood up. “I will see you at dinner. You need to gain what you have lost this week.” The man walked out of the room slamming the door. 

Harry didn’t waste time, he knew that the older wizard  wouldn’t allow him to stay in his room.  Wiping his tears, the  he went back into the bathroom to get ready.  There were still so many questions but sitting in his room wasn’t going to get them answered. 

——

Severus sat in his quarters at Hogwarts, with a drink in his hand. Thinking about the same thing he has the past week. When his  floo went off he was shocked, no one  flooed him when he was at work.

Severus finished off his fire whiskey and walked over to the fireplace. The potion master couldn’t believe whose face was in the fire. 

“Hello Harry.” Severus said as he sat down gracefully in front of the  fireplace , his eyes glued to his son.  He wa tched his face carefully , trying to read what this call was about. 

“Hello, I know you are at work.  But I  was wondering if you would be able to come through and talk with me. There is a lot that we need to discuss.” Severus’ heart was in his throat of course he would.

“Yes! I will come through right now.” The older man said, knowing he sounded desperate but at this time he didn’t care. His son wanted to talk, it’s been a week and he didn’t expect him to want to so soon. He knew if he was in Harry’s position, he would have taken much longer than a week. 

Severus took a handful of powder and called out his destination as he walked into the green flames. Harry’s personal room looked like all the rooms in the manor, he noticed as he removed the ash from himself. Then his eyes went to his son who stood in the middle of the room, skinnier than he remembered, and under those green eyes were deep purple  but  dark circles. 

“ Severus, p..please have a seat on the couch.” The younger potion master said as he took a seat in the chair across from it. He wasn’t hexed on the spot, already going better than expected. Severus looked into those tired green eyes both of them quiet , just taking in the sight of each other Severus knows he looks as good as Harry did. 

“You know, the only reason I’m talking to you is because I had a visit from our Lord. He told me that I had to talk to you. I honestly don’t know if I am ready, and it’s not  why you think.” He watched as Harry ran his fingers through his raven-colored hair , his son looked so nervous. Severus wished he could do something to calm him down . 

“I’m upset, and I am not sure why you had to leave me in America. I know what Voldemort said, he said that you couldn’t protect me. Why would you have to protect me? Was it my other father you were protecting me from? W..Was he a bad person, d..did he hurt you?” The younger man’s voice cracked as tear swell in his eyes.  Yes his other father hurt Severus but it wasn’t physical, he was just heartbroken. 

Severus moved closer to the edge of the couch, clasping his hands together. He didn’t know how to explain this but he was going to try. “Harry, I loved ... No , I love you so much. I know it doesn’t seem that way because of how I had to leave you. It was something that I  never wanted to do. When I had you, I vowed to make sure that you didn’t have the life that I had. That you were going to be loved, that I was going to protect you.” Green eyes widen, as Severus spoke. He has seen that face many times on his ex-lover , it did hurt to see how much they looked alike. 

“That was until something happened, your other father who was there when you were born was attacked. He was  obliviated , made to believed that he loved another. He doesn’t remember you, and with me working at the school where your  othe r father works. It was scary to think what they would do to you. I know this sounds crazy and I know that I should have just fought but I didn’t  want  anything to happen to you Harry.  I thought I could give you a life away from all of this , I wanted you to have a chance to be loved like I would have.”  Severus watched as Harry stood up and started to pace, he could feel the younger man’s magic building up.  Severus would allow whatever Harry would want to do to him, he deserved it.

“Why... why would they do that to him if he loved you? Why would it matter who you loved or who he loved? I’m glad that they didn’t know of me, but who would do this? I don’t blame you Severus. I don’t, I am sure I would do the same thing if I was put in your position.”  Harry sat down next to him on the couch he turns so they are facing each other. 

"They wanted access to his money. Your other father is wealthy, no one really knew of our relationship all he would tell them is that he was in love with another and he didn’t fancy Lily which is who he left me for.  He didn’t tell them because I didn’t want him to, I knew that it would be worse for us if anyone found out.” Severus reached out only to bring his hand back to his lap.

“ I never wanted your father’s money; materialistic things are  not  important to me. All I ever wanted was to be with the man I love and have you.”  Severus finally got the courage to reached  over and placed his hand on Harry’s knee.

“That’s BULLSHIT!” Harry screamed and making the older man jump. “No, you can’t just make people fall in love because they want money. Why didn’t you try to do something?”  The younger man ran his fingers through his hair.

“The wizard that did this is very powerful, our Lord is working to bring him down right now. I am working at Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. We are close to stopping him, and then everything will be back to normal. I’m not sure if your father would want to be with me after so many years, but I can promise you. If you want a relationship with me I would love it. It doesn’t have to be a father and son relationship. I just want you to know that you were wanted and still wanted.” Severus slowly reached out his hand and put it on top of Harry’s. 

The panic looked in his son’s eyes was enough to make him break down. “I.. I don’t know if I would be a good son, because I’ve never been one before. I have a temper and right now all I want to do is find that wizard who hurt my family. Voldemort said that he loved me as a grandchild. Which is a little scary to be honest . If you are going to take him down whoever this wizard is , I want in.” Severus was about to cut off his son and tell him no, but the smaller man took a hold of his hand stopping him quickly.

“No, I want to help please. I … I  can be very powerful, he hurt my family ! I.. I want to give this a chance Severus. ” Harry blushes as he looked at him. 

“ You are my hero, I shouldn’t tell you this but when I was in school even when I got older , I wanted you to be my  Papa. There wasn’t much written about you, but everything that was I have it.” The younger man flicked his wrist as a binder came towards him. Severus couldn’t  believe the strength of his son,  or how he was thought of as a hero he was  no hero.

“I have all the articles written  about you, and all the articles that you have written. I based everything I study off of you. I have always had this connection with you and now I know why. It was magic showing me who my  Papa was.” Severus now felt the tears sliding down his face as Harry handed him the leather binder. 

“I hope that I could live up to everything that is in your mind Harry. I am very proud of you ; I know how hard it is to become a potion master this young. I’m glad that you have a lot of my traits. I mean I love your other father, but I’m glad that you are intelligent. You did say you like quidditch and that is something that you get from him. He was rather good seeker.” Severus wipes the tears from his cheeks as he sees his son smile for the first-time today. “I just don’t want you fighting in something that we can handle. You are too young.” 

Harry shook his head, and Severus knew that it wouldn’t be that easy. “I’m going to help, it’s my family that I lost because of this person. Who is this wizard anyways?”

Severus’ lips turn up in a watery smile, there was another trait of his father’s. Going in without thinking about anything, and there was no way of stopping him. 

“His name is Albus Dumbledore.  I don’t want to talk about this anymore okay. Not right now, I don’t want one of our first conversations as father and son be about this .  What is going on between you and  Rabastan ?” Severus asked quickly trying to change subjects. The younger potion master  wiped away his tears and blushed.

“Well, our relationship is pretty new, but he is my boyfriend. Or I should say was my boyfriend. I’m not sure if he still wanted to be my boyfriend after everything. I have been in my head and I treated him horribly. He has come by everyday wanting to talk to me. I don’t know if he would want to talk to me after how childish I have been acting, and I don’t know what to tell him why I was like this. Is it okay that I say it was because you are m y Papa ? Or is this a secret?” 

Severus shook his head, he would tell everyone he got his son back if he could. “You can tell  Rabastan , I’m sure Draco has said something. The prat has been trying to talk to me since this happened. You talk to you boyfriend; anyone can tell his is practically in love with you already. He better not hurt you though . I hate to do this Harry but I really must go. It’s getting late and I should see our Lord before I go.”

Severus stood up and fixed his clothes. He  didn’t want to leave him yet. 

“O.. Okay yeah I should go talk to  Rabastan , V.. I mean our Lord wanted us to talk so I don’t want him to be mad at me. I’ve already made him upset enough today, and no I don’t want to talk about it before you ask. ” Severus wouldn’t push the subject he was lucky Harry was talking to him at all. 

“I ... I guess I’ll see you on Saturday?” Harry said smiling up at him, Severus wanted to pull him into a hug, but it was too soon. He  didn’t want to scare him off.

“Yes, you will see me on Saturday. Goodbye Harry.” Severus nodded at his son and walked towards the door, he heard the younger man stand and walk towards the door.

The older potion master turned around and found his son right behind him, and what happened next shocked him. Harry threw his arms around him.

“Thank you for telling me the truth Severus. How it happened wasn’t how I would want to happen , next time just ask for whatever you need. You are my  Papa, and I will do what I can to help okay. We have a lot to catch up on.” Severus took a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around his son.

“I agree Harry, I will ask next time. I do love you Harry, you don’t have to say it back because you don’t know who I am but I know who you are and I’m proud to call you my son.” With one last squeeze Severus had to get out of here there were too many emotions . As he walked out the door , he saw  Rabastan . His black hair slicked back but he looked tired,  and his clothes were wrinkled. He heard the door close and walked over to the younger wizard.

“Did you just talk to Harry?!”  Rabastan said looking desperate and upset. 

“Yes, I talked to him. He said something about wanting to talk to you so you might want to straighten yourself up.” With a flick of his wand  Rabastan’s clothes were wrinkle free. 

“He wants to talk to me! Oh , okay well I am going to go see him then.” Severus watched as he walked away. 

“Don’t be hard on him  Rabastan all of this wasn’t his fault.”  Rabastan looked back and him and nodded. 

“Never Severus, I just want to see him.” Not wanting to eves drop the older potion master made his way to Voldemort office. 

\-----

Rabastan took a deep breath and knocked on Harry’s door, he looked down at himself  thankfully Severus fixed his clothing.  The door opened before he could  ready himself.

The older man looks up at his boyfriend and gasp, he was still as beautiful but he looked so tired, he wondered if he slept at all. 

“ Rabastan .” Harry breathed out, barely loud enough for him to hear.  Rabastan closed the distance between them crushing their lips together. 

“Mon Beau. My Harry, why... why did you lock me out. I’ve missed you.” He said in between kisses. He tried to pull away but Harry put his head in  his neck sobbed.  Rabastan didn’t know what to do, his right hand cupped the back of  the smaller  man's head as his left gently rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry  Rabastan . I shouldn’t have I just couldn’t handle it.” His fingers glided through the raven hair of his  boyfriend. 

“What couldn’t you handle Mon Beau? I would have been able to help you if you would have told me.”  He would have done whatever that needed to be done.  Harry pulled away, his face tear stained , eyes bloodshot. 

“I... I found out something, and it was something that I never thought I would have  never  happend .” The younger man pulled away. “I found my carrier, my Papa the man who had me. I found him  Rabastan . I mean I guess we found each other, but how it was found out is what hurt me. My carrier didn’t even ask me if he  could  make the potion, he stole hair from my room. I felt betrayed I felt like he was keeping it from me. But what I really felt was like I wasn’t good enough to have a family.”

Rabastan was speechless as his boyfriend spilled out what kept him away from him for a week. 

“Who is your carrier Harry?” The older man had a feeling who it was and the look on the older potion masters face when he saw him early it was pretty clear. 

“S..Severus Snape. I’m Harry James Snape. My hero the man I wanted to be most like is my Papa. Then he tells me why he had to give me away  Rabastan . There is no way I’m not going to help my Papa get my Dad back and we can be a family, a real family.” His Lord was right, of course he was. Harry’s parents are alive and are near, he could  help Harry  get  his family back. Then once everything is settled, he could ask to court  him.

“I will do whatever you need, Harry we will get your family back. You are the most important person to me. I know we haven’t known each other that long Harry but I would do anything for you. I’m sure our Lord will want my help, plus I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I thought I was never going to see you again after that first night, then I had you and then you were gone again. Please don’t do this to me again.” The potion master threw his arms around him nuzzling into his neck again. 

“Yes, we will need all the help we can get. I know Voldemort will help; I know it sounds weird but he told me today that he was like my grandfather.  Rabastan , I have people that want to be around me, that want to be a part of my li fe, who could possibly love me.” The older man’s heart broke hearing how happy he was.  Rabastan maybe didn’t have the parent love but he always had his brother and his Lord. 

Rabastan felt the tension he has felt for the past 7 days melt as he held his boyfriend.  Until they  both jumped as  Zolby pops into the room.

“The Lord told  Zolby to tell Master Harry and Master  Rabastan to come to dinner.” The elf glared at him and popped away. 

“I don’t know if I want to see everyone but if our Lord would be upset. I wonder if I call him Grandfather what he would do?”  Rabastan pulled away from his boyfriend and raised an elegant eyebrow. 

“Oh, Mon Beau I like you too much for you to get hurt. I don’t think our Lord would like that very much, but he does like you. I dare you to then.” The older wizard said with a smirk, he truly doesn’t know if their Lord would do anything but he doubts it.

“Okay I will, and if I'm still alive and unharmed will you sleep here tonight.” Harry asked looking up at him with those big green eyes, of course he was going to sleep there tonight. He hasn’t had one night of sleep since Harry locked him out. 

“That’s a promise, but let's go before he comes up here and hexes us for being late.”  Rabastan takes the younger man’s hand and pulls him towards the dining room. 

As soon as they walked in all eyes went to them,  Rabastan saw there were a lot more people tonight, their Lord, the Malfoy’s, Severus,  Dolph and Bella. Merlin he wishes that crazy bitch wasn’t there.

“Ah Harry, it’s so good to see you out of your room finally. Come and sit down, we have been waiting on you. I’m sure Narcissa has planned a wonderful dinner for us.” The older wizard said with a smirk. 

“Sorry My Lord.” Harry cut him off by a brush of his hand. Here goes nothing hopefully he will still have a boyfriend by the end of the night. 

“Yes, sorry Grandfather. After a week in my rooms, it took a little longer to look presentable.” Harry said with a bright smile, yes he still looked exhausted but the twinkle in those emerald eyes. 

“GRANDFATHER! YOU SHOW RESPECT TO OUR LORD! Ava...” Bellatrix stood up with her wand pointed to Harry,  Rabastan felt Harry’s magic shield both of them as he heard another voice yell. 

“Avada  Kadavra ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger!! I hope that you don't hate me! Thank you so much for your continued support! I can't believe all the love and comments that I'm getting for you all! My heart is completely Happy and Full!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	7. S..Severus this is your son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly read through!

Harry gasped as he saw the woman who cursed him mere seconds ago fall to the ground lifeless. No one moved to help her, and there was a smirk on Voldemort’s lips. He didn’t know if was because of shock  but  he chuckled nervously . A moment later he was in someone's arms. By the smell he knew it was his Papa, he smelled of potions. 

“You’re okay! Thank Merlin you are okay.” The older potion master pulled away and cupped the younger man’s face. Harry still in shock of what just happened nodded. It wasn’t that he felt bad, did he feel bad? The crazy bitch was trying to kill him. 

“Yes, yes Pa... Severus I’m okay. I had my shield up.” Harry said shakily, closing his eyes feeling  the older potion master’s magic reaching out to him. It felt warm and safe, home. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that Harry, I couldn’t have someone kill my only grandson.” Voldemort said as snapped his fingers and  Zolby appeared.

“GRANDSON!” The few people who didn’t know gasped, Rodolphus was one of them. Harry felt bad looking at his boyfriend’s brother. It was his fault that his wife was dead, is  Rab going to be upset with him?

“Take her out of here, and bring me a calming draught for Harry.” The elf bowed and popped away. “Are you okay Harry?”

“Yes, my  Lor . I mean yes sir. I’m fine.” Harry quickly turned around to  Rabastan who put his arm around his waist. Voldemort just saved his life, no one cared if he lived before. 

“Mon Beau, I was so worried.”  Rabastan nuzzled into his cheek. 

“We are fine, it’s okay.” The young potion master said leaning closer to him, he was numb this all seemed like the strangest dream. Oh god Rodolphus!

“I’m sorry... Rodolphus I’m s..so sorry!” Harry’s eyes went over to the older Lestrange brother, his wife is dead. Tears start to sting his eyes, someone is dead. The older Lestrange smiled at Harry, and walked over to him and placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay Harry, It’s actually a good thing. You see our marriage was one I was forced into, Bella has always been crazy, borderline abusive. I’m happy that finally our Lord got rid of her. Cissy is the only one who might be the only one upset.” The older man said looking at his sister-in-law. 

“I loved my sister, but she did this to herself. I would have done the same thing for my Draco. Harry I do not blame you at all. Now I’m sure that  you would like to go lie down. I will have  Zolby bring up dinner to your rooms.” Harry just nodded and felt  Rabastan pull him out of the room. Severus followed behind; Harry didn’t think that his Papa would have let him out of his sight. 

\----

Rabastan sat on Harry’s bed with his arms around the younger man. Severus left about an hour ago, he had to get back to Hogwarts. It was strange to see Severus act like a father, he never saw the man so soft before. 

The older man looked down at his boyfriend, taking in his sleeping form. His face was calm, the dark circles under his eyes still too dark. Even though he still looked tired Harry was beautiful.

A soft knock on the door, made him tear his eyes from his boyfriend. With a flick of his wand the door opens. In walks his brother dressed with his cloak in his hand.

“So, you getting away for a bit then? Or does our Lord have somewhere for you to be?”  Rabastan said as he cast a silencing charm over Harry so he could stay asleep. 

“I’m going to take a trip; our Lord thinks that it is a good idea and I agree. I need to get away.”  Dolph said as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

Rabastan stood up and walked towards his brother and wrapped his arm around him.

“ Dolph , it must be strange to be free from her. Now you can find someone who you love and be with them. I know I think I've found that person, it’s your turn now.” He felt the older man squeeze him tight.

“I’ve already had the love of my life, and unfortunately they didn’t love me back. Or at least not as much as I loved them.”  Rabastan remembers what happened to his brother right before his wedding, he told him that he was going to leave with his lover and they were going to go off and never come back. It didn’t matter if he got the inheritance. “They didn’t show, so that answered my question.”

Rabastan felt his older brother pull away and playfully slaps his face. “I’ll see you soon little brother. I’ll be back in a fortnight, don’t let that one go. He seems like a good one.” With one last hug he watches his brother walk out of the room. 

When  Rabastan turned back around, he saw Harry sitting up looking down at his arms. It looked like there were tears in his eyes. He probably still felt guilty, his poor Beau.

“He is truly happy that he is free of her. You don’t need to feel guilt Mon Beau.”  Rabastan said as he climbed up into Harry’s bed. Green eyes look up and him and he shook his head. 

“It’s not only that. I mean that is huge  someone died tonight, and I feel like it was my fault. But I don’t think that I'm as good as you think that I am.  Rab there is so much you still don’t know about me. Not that I’m trying to push you away, I just don’t want you to think that I’m perfect because I’m nowhere close. Look.” 

The younger man holds out his arms out to him.  Rabastan raises an eyebrow and looks down at his arms. What he saw made him gasp, all down his right and left arm were cuts some look fresh and the others are almost healed. 

“What happed?! Why are there cuts up and down your arms? Please don’t tell me you been doing this to yourself?” The older man said in almost a whisper, his eyes are wide taking in the sight. How could someone do this to themselves. He looks up and saw Harry crying biting his lip. 

“Wh... when things get to be too much, I have to do something. I have to be in control of the pain  Rabastan . There is so much in my life that has caused me pain, I never lived with the best people going from foster home to foster home. Sometimes I would get hit, sometimes I would be verbally abused, and every single time I wouldn’t get fed. Even when I cooked the dinner, I couldn’t eat it. Other kids would beat on me because I was the smart one, or I was the quiet one I was the ‘Freak’.”  Rabastan gripped tighter as Harry spoke, his heart was breaking hearing about Harry’s childhood.

“When I was 10 one of my foster parents told me, I should just kill myself. So, I took a knife and cut myself. Obviously, I didn’t do it because I’m here, but the bite of the knife made life a little better. So, from then on when I felt overwhelmed, sad, mad, even sometimes when I was happy, I would cut. This is what I have been doing for the past week. I couldn’t handle knowing that I had a parent. I was an emotional wreck, but then Severus and I talked. I’m glad that I have someone to call Papa. I don’t think I would able to call him Dad, he doesn't look like a Dad.”

Rabastan chuckled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to each one of the scars. The younger man’s breath hitched. 

“Th... then there was you  Rabastan . I cut you out. I couldn’t talk to you. I don’t even understand why you are still here.  I’m  not special not really just a Freak” the older wizards let’s go of Harry’s wrist and cups his face.

“You are not a freak Mon Beau. You are smart, beautiful, kind. Your life is going to turn around now. I’m going to help .”  Rabastan leans in placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

Harry nods and kisses him again.  “ Can we just go back to sleep. I just want this day to  be over . ” 

The older man nods and take his wand he flicks it and they are now just in their shorts.They both cuddle into the bed,  Rabastan wrapped his arms around Harry. He didn’t know what else to say so he just placed a kiss on his lovers neck and held him while he slept.

\-------

Three weeks it has been since he found out about Severus. The first week was awkward, Severus and Harry didn’t know how to act around each other. Second week wasn’t much better, but the third week that is when things started to come around. 

Harry and Severus was brewing on a Saturday afternoon the music was playing in the background. Voldemort asked for both of them to come to his office for tea before dinner, so they were finishing up. 

While Harry was bottling up a potion a song came on the radio and Severus started to sing along with it. Since it was Harry’s turn to pick the channel, he couldn’t believe that the older potion master would know this song. 

"Papa I didn’t think that you would know this song.” Harry stopped quickly and shook his head that was the first time that he called Severus anything but that. “Oh.. Erm I mean... sorry S..Severus” Flustered and embarrassed Harry turned around and walked towards the sink to wash off the cauldron. 

A hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around, the onyx eyes of his carrier’s were wide and full  of unshed  tears. 

“Oh Harry! Please don’t be embarrassed, if you want to call me Papa you can. I could only hope that you would want to call me that.” Harry before he knew it threw his arms around his Papa and pulled him close. 

“All I have ever wanted was a family, it might have taken a while but now I have you. There is no way that I’m not going to cherish it!” The younger potion master let the tears fall down his cheeks.

“I have you  now  Harry James Snape. I used to sing you muggle songs all the time, you were not a fussy baby but you did love when I would sing.” Hearing Severus’ last name with his he laughed as he cried. 

“Harry James Snape, I like that. Do you think we can get that change?” Harry said as he pulled away and fixed himself. He couldn’t go looking like he has been crying to his grandfather’s office. 

“I’m sure the Lord or should I say your Grandfather already has that planned. Speaking of which we should be going he is going to be upset if we are late. Well maybe not at you but at me.” The older potion master walked towards his potion checking on it. 

“You know he wouldn’t be too upset at you. He thinks of you as a son, he has too seeing as I’m his grandson. Now Papa let’s go.” Harry smiled and walked towards the door, this is what he has always wanted. He knew that at least one of his parents was just like him, he is going to have to talk to his grandfather to get the ball rolling about his other parent. 

Severus left after  a half hour, to go back to the school. That gave Harry plenty of time to talk with Voldemort.

“Grandfather, I think it is time that we get this plan moving. I want my family; I have waited too long for it to be so close and not have it.” Harry leaned onto the older man’s desk green eyes sparkling. 

His grandfather laughed and shook his head. “I should have known that you wouldn’t wait much longer. I don’t blame you, you are not the only one that wants your family to be complete. Now here is what’s going to happen. Tomorrow you can…”

\-----

James Potter loved Wednesdays; it was his favorite day of the week. He had only two classes that day, and his wife  was busy all day so that meant that he could do whatever he wanted. Not that he didn’t love his wife, he did but something was always missing. 

As always, he found himself wandering down in the  dungeons . There has always been a pull to go down there. He doesn’t know why, he tried to stay away from the Slytherins and their head of house. 

Lost in thought he found himself running into a person, knocking the person to the ground. James looked down to see something haunting looking up at him, he gasped. There sat a young man who looked just like him, but how?  Not spitting  image, he has softer feature and skin tone is lighter and he had green eyes. 

“ I ... I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to run into you. I am trying to surprise my Papa, he doesn’t know that I’m coming to eat lunch with him.” James raised an eyebrow; he has an American accent, there is no one that works at Hogwarts that is from America. The older wizard held out his hand and helped the younger man up.

When they touched it felt so familiar, the younger man’s magic reached out to him. “ Your Papa works here? I’m sorry I just assumed with your accent.”

“It’s okay, I get that a lot. I did my mastery in America.” Mastery? He doesn’t look old enough to  complete a Mastery.  “I’m sorry I’m  Potion Master Harry S..  Oh , there he is! Hey Papa!” James quickly turned around to see Severus Snape standing in front of him. There is no way, that can’t be his son, he doesn’t look anything like him.

“Brat, what are you doing here? I would think that you would be working on the potions that need to be done for St.  Mungos .” Severus said with his silky voice looking at him and then over to the younger man. 

“S..Severus this is your son?” James stuttered out, and was ignored. He glared at the father and son.

“Of course, Papa who do you think I am. Grandfather said that I should surprise you, are you surprised?” Harry said with a smirk, yes that is a Severus smirk. Not that James knows the different smirks of the older potion master. 

“Good and yes I’m surprised, Potter why are you talking with my son? I figured that you would have too much to do than to stand around chatting.” Severus crossed his arms and glared at him, James felt himself checking out the potion master, this is why he couldn’t be around him; it was like somewhere deep down is reaching out to the snarky bat. 

“I didn’t know you had a son Severus; he looks nothing like you.” He said without thinking, why does it matter so much. It’s not like this affects him, even though the kid looks just like him. 

“Yes, he is my son! I should know Potter! I was the one that carried him for 9 months !” James has never seen Severus look so upset. The younger man put his arm on Severus’ arm. 

“Come on Papa I really want to have lunch, and I know that there is a place in that little town!” Harry said pulling the older potion master away. “Nice to meet you Mr. Potter.” They both walked away but the younger man smiled back at him.

James stood for a minute just taking everything in and he knew where he had to go. There was always something or someone that would stop him going, but this time there was no one around. He could go quickly and then be back before dinner, before he knew it, he was at the  apparation point at the edge of Hogwarts. With a loud pop he was gone.

James appeared outside of  Gringotts , silently he walked into the bank he felt all eyes were on him. He doesn’t remember the last time he has been in here, seeing a goblin free he makes his way over.

“Name!” A gruff voice said behind the counter. 

“J..James Potter.” The goblin leaned over and looked at him with a scowl on his face. Why was he looking at him like that?

“James Potter? If you are who you say you are, we have been trying to get a hold of you for 21 years. There has been a change in the status of your family tree, and being unmarried we needed to know if you want the carrier of the child to have anything if anything would happen to you, but seeing as the child is an adult now.” An adult child?  He doesn’t have a child, let alone an adult child. His wife couldn’t have children. 

“What are you talking about? I  don’t  have a  child and I’m married. Been married for 20 years. I know my wife normally handles the money ; she is better at it than I am. I very much doubt she wouldn’t have told me if you were trying to get a hold of me.” James all but screamed how did they not know that, and he would have known if there were trying to get a hold of him for 21 years. 

“I will get  Golic he is the goblin in charge of your estate. Follow me please.” James watch as the goblin walked down the stairs motion him over to a door. He knocked on it with a grunt it was open. 

“ Golic , I have James Potter here or so he says. Said that he was married and  he doesn’t have a  child, I'm not sure he is who he says he is.  Lily Evans normally handles his account sir. I never trusted that  witch.” Golic looks at the younger goblin and without saying a word the goblin walks out of the office. 

“If you are who you say you are, we can discuss everything that you want to know. The only way we can do that is a drop of your blood. It will bring up your family tree and all who belong there. I’m sure that it will answer all the questions that you have for me Mr. Potter.”  Golic said taking out a plain rolled up parchment. 

“Of course, for a price but we will talk about that later. Now I just need three drops of blood.” A silver knife was placed in front of him on the large oak desk, James could only just stare, his heart was pounding out of his chest and his head was reeling. This is not what he expected when he came to  Gringotts to be honest he doesn’t even remember why he came here in the first place. 

Then a smirk flashing into his mind, lips on his, and onyx eyes. James shook his head and then grabbed the knife and sliced his palm letting three drips of blood drop on the parchment. Smoke rose up from the parchment as a red light danced around looping of words. Once the magic died down  Golic grunted at the results. 

“W... What does it say?” The wizard leans over towards the desk as the goblin snatches the parchment before he could say anything. 

“You must pay before you get the results.”  Golic grumbled out as he leans over the desk glaring into his eyes.

“You can take the money from the bloody vaults now tell me the results!” James yelled, he was already feeling on edge, he had to know that everything was as it should be.

“As you wish. James  Charlus Potter born 27 th of March 1960, son of  Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Unmarried, blood status Pure blood. James Potter has one heir, Harry James Potter Snape born 31 st of July 1980. Carrier of the child Severus  Tobius Snape.”

\--------

Severus groans as he walks into his office, wanting the day to be over. After lunch with Harry the day spiraled down. Why his son would come to the school was beyond him. He didn’t want the wrong people to know  who he is. At least not yet! 

Then his classes. How could his 2 nd years be so carless, they have already had one year they know what to do.

" WE NEED TO TALK!” A familiar voice said, this time it was the older man, and not his son.

“Fine but I need a drink first!” Severus snapped as he walked over to his desk where a bottle of  firewhiskey was hidden. It was going to be a long night.

He walked slowly over to his desk and poured out to glasses of fire whiskey. Potion stained fingers slide the glass over to the other man. 

James raised his eyebrow and Severus huffed. “Potter, if I wanted to poison you I would have a very long time ago, and as you can see, I’m drinking it myself.” He said as he downed the drink and poured himself another. 

The potion master watches as James takes a sip, he remembers those lips. How they felt, how they taste, where they would travel. His full body shivered as he shook his head, he can’t think about that. It wasn’t like there were ever going to be together, it wasn’t in the cards. At least he has his son back, that was the most important. That is probably the reason why he is here, nosy sod.

“Now Potter why are you here?” He watched as James’ fingers tap around the glass, there was something in those hazel eyes that worried him. Severus had seen that look many times especially right before they ended their relationship. 

“W...Why didn’t you tell me? D..Did you tell me? I don’t even know how it is possible, you hate me. B...But then I get these flashes of you and your lips and eyes.” James stutters out, pulling his raven-colored hair. 

Severus wanted to go over there and pull him into his arms and comfort him but he doesn’t move he was frozen in that spot. Watching the man, he loved... loves struggle through it all.

“I’m not sure what you are talking about Potter and I don’t think you know either.” Severus brushes off his question. He didn’t want to have this conversation ever, it isn’t going to change anything if he knows. James was married to Lily . Plus Dumbledore still wants his money, it wasn’t going to change.

“My s.. son Snape, Harry! The goblins said he was m.. my son! That I wasn’t married. S...Severus I’m s.. so confused and angry. What is going on!” James screamed and Severus raised his eyebrow, trying to not let his mask fall. He isn’t married to Lily? That couldn’t be right, Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it would he?

“ Severu p.. please, if.. If you know tell me. I just want to know the t.. truth. P...Please.” The other wizard gritted through his teeth. Severus sighed, drained his drink and then another. His hands shook as he placed the glass down on his desk. 

“It would be easier just to show you, I know you don’t feel comfortable doing that, but I know you won’t believe me just at my word. Harry James Potter Snape is your son, I carried him we were in love. That was until you left me for that woman. I don’t know what happened I don’t know why you fell out of love with me. I assume it has something to do with Dumbledore. If you like I can share the memories and then if you are willing , I can take you to someone who can help you with whatever is going on in your head but  not  until you trust me.” Severus said this very slow and clear, as if he were talking to a child, a scared child. “I’ll even come in there with you, I wouldn’t mind looking back through the memories.” 

James nodded as they both walked over to the pensive. Severus removed some of the best memories of them and put them one by one into the basin. He watched as James dips his head in and Severus quickly follows. 

The memories flashed one after the other, their first kiss in the astronomy tower. It was quick but perfection  . Their first date at the three broom sticks Severus was all nerves but James held his hand through the whole date. The first time they said I love you underneath the tree by the lake, it was right after Severus helped James with his  potion's homework. When they first made love, it was so clumsy but James didn’t hurt Severus he was sweet and loving. 

It faded into Severus telling James that he was pregnant, the wizard fainted but when he came to , he bent down and pressed kisses onto his still flat belly. Then each month after showing how Severus grew and their love grew. They did have to sneak around but it was worth it. Then it was Harry’s birth. James was holding Severus’ hand as they performed the c-section. When the cry of a baby filled the room. There were tears in their eyes as the baby was placed on Severus chest. Both wizards exchanged I love  yous . 

Severus felt himself cry as he watched James wide eyed during the memories, the other wizard hasn’t said a thing yet. He knows what’s coming up next. 

The next  memory was James coming to Severus saying he doesn't love him, that he loved Lily and they were going to be married. Severus talked to Voldemort about Harry not being safe and having to send him away. The last memory was of when Severus sang to Harry the last time before walking out of the orphanage. 

Severus felt as he was dying, he hasn’t thought about these memories in so long. Harry was back that is all he needed he didn’t need anything or anyone else. He knew it was Voldemort and Harry that brought this up. He didn’t need or want this he just wanted his child.

Once the memories over Severus pulled out of the pensive, not bothering wiping the tears off of his face. He took a shaky breath and looked up ; wide hazel eyes look at him. Severus pulled his wand he didn’t know what to expect. The next thing he knew he was pulled into strong arms as a pair of lips crushed into his. His eyes flutter close as he starts to kiss back wrapping his arms around the taller man neck. 

The kiss was urgent, needy. James’ tongue teases his bottom lip, moaning as he opened to allow him in. It wasn’t until they both needed a breath that they pulled away. James’ hands were rubbing up and down his back. 

“Severus, Merlin how could I have forgotten. Our son Severus. I’m so sorry, I love you Severus. Gods how I love you! How could I have forgotten. We... We can’t stay here; I can’t leave you again. Let’s go right now.” Severus’ chest was tight, he couldn’t just leave, could he? There is nothing really stopping him, Voldemort wouldn’t really be upset would he if he would move into the  manor. Lost in thought he felt lips on his again.

“P..please Severus.” James runs his fingers through Severus’ hair. “Let’s just leave, we don’t need anythin g,  we need let’s just get out of here. I can’t stay not after finding out everything. It’s not safe here.”

Severus felt himself nod, and pulled James towards the  floo .

“Harry Snape’s Room Malfoy Manor is what you want to say.” Severus said quickly handing him the  floo powder. James goes first, and Severus quickly follows after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> See I didn't leave the cliffy for long! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your kind words and continued support! You are amazing!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	8. Need a friend/idea person Please!

_**SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!** _

_**Hello everyone, I'm sorry to get your hopes up... I'm only have two more chapters written. I did have someone to help with ideas with but unfortunately they can't right now because they have a lot on their plate. I do miss them very much but my brain is too scrambled to actually think with out having someone to bounce ideas off of.** _

_**So if you want to become friends and help me or just want to talk i'm up for it!** _

_**you can find me on:** _

_**Tumblr: Crickett-89** _

_**Email:Crickettwithtwots@gmail.com** _

_**or comment with your tumblr or email and I will contact you! I do love meeting people so!** _

_**Hope to hear from you soon!** _


	9. Kiss me James!

Rabastan ran his fingers through that soft raven-colored hair as his lips trail down the younger man’s neck. They were to be going into Diagon Alley for dinner but Harry had to open his bedroom door in his towel.  Rabastan tried to look away but with the water dripping down towards that patch of hair that disappeared under the towel. 

“Mon Beau, you are so sweet but we must stop.” The older man said as he placed another open mouth kiss on that delectable neck. 

With a groan Harry pulled away, his emerald eyes blown with lust. “Okay, you are right. L..Let me get dressed. Though we haven’t since that first night, I wouldn’t mind just staying here.”  The older man shook his head, it’s not time yet he thought to himself. 

“You are the one that jumped me as soon as I opened the door.” Harry said taking a deep breath and pouted as he sulked away. 

Rabastan watched as he went into his wardrobe and pulled out the same shirt, he has seen him in at least twice this week. 

"Next time don’t wear only a towel when you answer the door.  By the way we are going to go clothes shopping. I’ve seen you in that shirt twice already this week.” Harry was about to protest but he held up his hands.

“Don’t fight with me Harry, my boyfriend deserves the best. Not that you don’t look wonderful in what you are wearing Mon Beau. I just want to see you in  better clothes , I bet your eyes would look so beautiful when you wear green. Plus, you need more trousers, and I noticed that you have stolen a pair of my silk shorts. You do look lovely in them so we need to get you your own.”  Rabastan wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“I am fine with the clothes that I’m wearing.” Harry said as he placed his shoes on, Rabastan rolled his eyes.

“I guess I will just go talk to our Lord about it, I’ll tell him that I wanted to take you shopping and you refused because you don’t think  you deserve too . Could you imagine how he will react.” Rabastan said with a smirk, he couldn’t say no now.

“Fine, but no more kisses for you today.” The smaller man said as he walked toward the door. Rabastan stopped him by grabbing his wrist pulling him into his arms. 

“If that is what you want to do Mon Beau, no more kisses today.” Their lips were close almost touching, Harry’s green eyes flick down to his lips and then back. The younger man was going to break. 

And break he did, Harry huffed and crushed their lips together. Rabastan loved the taste of him, he could tell that he just brushed his teeth the mint cooled the heated kiss. 

Not paying the outside world any mind seeing as they were in Harry’s private rooms . They both didn’t part until the heard a gasp and then Severus voice rang through the room.

“Rabastan if you could refrain from kissing my son in front of me.”  Severus’ groans out.  Rabastan was about to say something until Harry cut him off.

“It would be different Papa if you didn’t floo into my bedroom.  You wouldn’t have to see Rab and I kiss.” The younger man put his arms around  Rabastan’s middle.  The younger potion master was sassy , which was one of the things he like most about him.

“He shouldn’t be in your room at all !” Severus  said playfully, or he hoped. Rabastan couldn’t be mad when he has a child, he wouldn’t want their significant other in their room. The other man laughed, bringing the attention to the stranger in the room. 

“Sev, I may not have all my memories back.  I assume we would be doing a lot worse and we were not in the comfort of either of our rooms.” Rabastan never saw Severus look that red or his boyfriend. 

“Can we please not talk about this ; I doubt our son wants to hear about our personal lives.” Severus said curtly looking at Harry who still hasn’t took his eyes off James Potter. 

James Potter is Harry’s other parent! Rabastan wanted to shout he was happy. He could ask to court Harry now.

“Parents? Harry you found your parents!” He squeezed his boyfriend tighter, earning a little grunt. 

“Yes, I mean how my Dad didn’t know I was his. I look just like him well besides my eyes. I don’t know where I got them. “Harry shrugged; it didn’t matter where they came from Rabastan thought to himself. They were the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. 

“That would be your grandmother, she has the most beautiful green eyes. That’s why your grandfather married her.”  James quietly, Rabastan could tell that he wanted to say more but was just too scared to say anymore.

“They are the most beautiful I have ever seen.” Rabastan said looking down into those  jeweled tone eyes, seeing that beautiful blush on Harry’s cheeks. 

“Please, Rabastan my stomach doesn’t feel well and that is not helping.” Severus said moving over towards the taller man, grasping his hand. “We should get out of your hair we have done something stupidly Gryffindor. We have to go see our Lord.” 

“Yes, so Gryffindor I can’t believe you did it Sev.” James said cupping the potion master's cheeks. Oh, they are going to kiss, quickly he covered Harry’s eyes.  Harry laughed as he cuddles in deeper. 

“Oi you two your child is present.” Rabastan said to the two older men, who were inches away from each other. 

“I want to come with you, I need to know what is going on! Rab is it okay? Can we just eat here later? I won’t bitch about going shopping I promise.” Harry pouted out his bottom lip, melting inside Rabastan leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips. 

“ Of course , Mon Beau .” He said with a smile, and Harry perked up and pulled him out of the room making their way down to Lord Voldemort’s office. Harry’s smile when he looks back was worth it.

Harry all but dragged the most important men to his grandfather’s office. He couldn’t believe that his Dad was there, his plan worked! It didn’t matter what came, he would fight as hard as he could to keep his family together now that they are together. 

The shorter man busted through the doors making the older wizard jump and curse as ink covered the documents beneath. 

“Grandfather! You are a genius!” Harry beamed as he pulled Rabastan over to sit in front of Voldemort. “Well I should say we are both geniuses!” 

“Yes Harry, I know that but why?” His grandfather’s eye raised and noticed the two other men in the room. Harry followed his eyes and saw his Papa’s arms crossed and his Dad’s wand pulled. 

“HEY!” Harry flicked his wrist and the older man’s wand comes towards him. “Don’t point that at my grandfather.” He knew that his dad had been under either potions or curses but still he wouldn’t allow any harm to come to the people he love. 

“Um, I.. I’m sorry H..Harry but do you know who that is? Who you are calling Grandfather?”

James stuttered as Severus pulled him over to sit down their hand’s clasped together. 

“Yes , I do, and what they have filled you head with is all lies. This man right here saved my life recently. Someone threw the killing curse at me and he saved me.  Grandfather you really need to fix his head. This Dumbledore person has made a mess of it I assume isn’t that right Papa?”

Harry looked over to the older potion master who nodded. 

“SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL YOU!” His Dad yelled standing up, Harry tensed up against Rabastan as he watched his Papa pull him down. It was still strange seeing someone who actually cared for him.

“Don’t worry she was taken care of.” Rabastan said pressing a kiss onto Harry’s forehead. 

“To answer your question, yes Harry, it looks like he had obliviated James multiple times. He hasn’t remembered anything. You and I know my Lord he did this for his money, and power.” His Papa said moving closer the to his Dad, knowing it was to comfort both of his parents.

“So, should I fix you? Severus and Harry are very important to me Potter. What are your intentions, you don’t love that woman do you? You are going to have a relationship with your son get to know him. Then with Severus.” Voldemort sneered out eyeing Harry’s Dad.

“M..My Lord it doesn’t matter if he wants a relationship with me as long as he has one with our son.” Harry could tell his Papa wanted a relationship with him , it was different seeing the older potion master like this. 

“Sev, do you actually think I would leave you now that I have you again. I’m not going anywhere. I have missed so much time, with you...”  His Dad rushed out, bringing the potion stained fingers up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to each one. 

Harry began to tear up and cuddled into Rabastan. “He loves him.” He whispers.

“Snapes are easy to fall for..” Rabastan said with a smile blue eyes looking down at him. Harry leans back puckering up silently asking for a kiss. The older man leans down pressing a kiss on his lips. Warmth fills his chest; it happens every time Rabastan kisses him. He wouldn’t say he was in love, not yet. 

“Rabastan.” Voldemort called out curtly, Harry felt his boyfriend jump away from him. “You and Harry go eat I think it’s almost dinner time and when you are finished, I need you to go brew these potions.” Voldemort quickly wrote down all the potions and handed it over to him.

“Oh.. Okay, my Lord.” Harry watches Rabastan stand up and held his hand out to him. With a sigh Harry grabs his hand. He didn’t want to leave but he knew that he wasn’t going to argue with the older wizard. 

“Grandfather, I will have these potions done.” He turned around and looks at his parent, his heart broke a little. Harry wanted to be able to help, but he knows that there is a reason that his grandfather wanted him to brew these potions. 

“I expect you see both of you tomorrow.” Harry said as he pouted walking out of the office with Rabastan. 

As soon as they were out of the room, he felt himself pulled into his boyfriend's arms. it was like  everything he was holding onto melted away. Harry didn’t know how long they stood there, but he didn’t care.

Rabastan was the first one to break the silence. "You have your family now Mon Beau! You have what you wanted!” The older man pulled his face up, pressing a kiss on each eye, cheek, nose and mouth. 

“I.. I am happy, I have my family and you. It’s a lot to take in I don’t think I have ever felt this happy. Well besides when I received my mastery.” Harry has his family now. It was hard to believe, so he has to make sure he doesn’t lose them again. 

“Good, you don’t feel like…” He feels the older man’s hands slide down to his arms. He didn’t want to lie to him but he felt like he could harm himself right now, but he knows he has family that would be upset if he did.

“No, no I’m okay.  We need to eat, and  then I have to get started on these potions. Will you come down to the lab with me?”  Harry said as he clasped their hands together. It was supposed to be date night  and he wanted to spend time with him. 

“Of course Mon Beau. I would love to see you in action.” Rabastan leaned and pressed a small kiss on his lips. 

“ You brewing with your new brewing robes. Merlin, I don’t know if I will be able to keep my hand to myself.” Harry felt heat pool in his stomach, Rabastan hasn’t done more than light touches and kissing since their first time. 

“Finally, I want your hands on me.” The potion master smirked as he leaned forward catching Rabastan’s lips. 

The older man groans as he pulls away. “Harry, I’m trying to be a gentleman. I want us to be more than just physical. I know it’s been a while since that first night. You mean so much more than that, but I wouldn’t mind snogging you crazy later tonight while we cuddle in bed.” Rabastan leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet.

“You’re pretty perfect Rabastan , even though you are a tease.” Harry kissed him again, trying to show him how much he feels for him. Their mouth open as their tongue s  slide together, deepening their kiss. 

“Not as perfect as you.” 

\------ 

James couldn’t believe that he is sitting with Severus his lost love, he has a son and he is talking to Lord Voldemort. A man that he has been told to fear.

“James, I will have to go into your mind and reverse all of the times you were obliviated. It is going to hurt, and when you do get your memories back , I want you to vow to me that you will not go off and be a foolish Gryffindor. We will have a plan, one that will bring everyone to justice for stealing your life away from you, away from Severus and away from Harry.” The older wizard said sternly picking up his wand. 

James took a shaky breath and looked over to Severus, who looked nervous but hopeful. 

“Do you trust him” James asked as he looked into those beautiful onyx eyes, Severus wouldn’t lie to him he knows that he wouldn’t. 

“I trust him with my life. Let him help you and I promise that we will fix this. We have lost so many years, lets fix you so we can enjoy the many years to come.” Severus said almost pleading, he doesn’t think he has ever heard the potion master like this before.

James cupped his lovers face pulling him closer, his thumb rubbing back and forth on his cheek. “I will do it. For you and for our son.” Severus smiles leaning forward pressing their lips together. James flicks his tongue across his lover’s mouth which opens instantly their tongues intertwining.

“Alright that is enough. James come over here and we will get started. Severus, I know you will want to interfere but please just hold on to him.” James stood up and walked over to Voldemort. As he stood watching the older wizard he felt Severus wrap his arms around him. 

Voldemort raises his wand pointing at him James looked at him in the eyes. 

“Recipio!” The confident voice said as he felt Voldemort's magic. It crashed into him stealing the air from his lungs. He felt the pain of the other wizard diving into his brain. Breaking down the barriers of the missing memories. 

James saw a younger Severus sitting by himself at a party that James didn’t really want to be at, but Sirius begged him to come. Of course, he didn’t want to hear his best mate whine so he decided to go. Remus was with his girlfriend and Peter was off doing whatever Peter did. 

James always saw Severus in class and he wanted to get to know him, he was mysterious, smart, and  witty. He watched himself walk up to the other boy and sat down next to him. 

“Severus, right?” James said with his best smile, he knew that  other  guys and girls loved that smile. So, it should work on him. 

“Yes Potter, we have been at the same school now for 5 years, been in all of the same classes.” Even at 16 Severus voice was enough to make him weak, he hated that he wouldn’t look up at him. James wanted to see those beautiful eyes.

“ Erm.. Ya you’re right. I’m shocked to see you here, normally I don’t see you at parties.” He moved closer to the other teenager, trying to get a close as he could. James laughed at his younger self. 

“I came because of the prats that I call my friends; Lucius is off somewhere doing Merlin knows what, and Rodolphus is snogging Sirius. So now I am all by myself. What are you doing here?” Severus actually made eye contact with him and he felt how his heart stopped when he saw those dark eyes.

“Yeah... Well I’m here because Siri brought me along, I don’t know why when he was going to ignore me all night.” James knew he shouldn’t be so cocky but he was James Potter of course who wouldn’t want to date him. 

“I honestly think it was because Sirius knew that I wanted to get a chance to know you and he know s that I wouldn’t ever get the courage to talk to you . But I was just waiting on the right time to do so.” Severus’ eyes widened and then there was a sneer on his lips.

“Nice try Potter, I’m not going to fall for that. I know that you don’t like me. Try that on someone else, because it’s not going to work on me.” Severus walks away and James feels another memory come back. 

\----

“Severus, stop walking away from me!” James yells as he runs up the steps to the Astronomy tower.

“Leave me alone Potter! I don’t want to talk to you. You know I thought that you might have been telling the truth, I thought you might actually. You know what it doesn’t matter now. How dumb could I have been!” Severus ran his fingers  through his hair  as he looked at the younger James. 

“I do like you Severus! Gods you are so stubborn why would you think that I don’t?! What have I done to make you  not believe me? You are the one that doesn’t want anyone to know that I like you.” James said as he moved closer to the Slytherin wanting to pull him into a kiss , since they started talking and flirting James has wanted to kiss him.

“You were going to kiss him, I saw you! He was flirting with you! Of course, why wouldn’t you want him instead of me. He is still a Slytherin just a better looking one. Plus, he is your best mate’s brother!” Both older and younger James laugh  about how jealous Severus was , it was cute to see the normally put together Severus Snape jealous.

“This is not funny Potter! You think it is funny to lead me on? I should just blame myself; how could I think.” Severus was cut off his ramblings when James walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. It was all teeth and lips, but James wouldn’t have had it any other way. He ran his fingers through the velvety black hair of the other teenager’s. Until he was pushed away , gods that kiss we perfect . 

“He is my best mate’s brother! I wouldn’t touch him! He is too much a little brother to me. Severus you are the only Slytherin I want. I don’t care if you want to hide us being together for some reason but I want to be with you!” James watched his younger self holding his breath. 

“Fine Potter! You are not to flirt with anyone else anymore. I don’t share! If you want to be with me then it’s just me!” Severus crossed his arms and sneered at him, but there is a small tell showing that he wanted to smile. 

“My snake I promise you. You are it for me, why would I need anything else when I have you? You are a handful all by yourself.” James laughs as he watches the other boy turn around, with a chuckle he walks up behind him and wraps his arms around the shorter man’s waist. 

“It goes the same with you Severus, I see how some of the Hufflepuffs look at you. You are a wet dream to them, they would want to take care of you so  bad.” James kissed below his boyfriend’s ear. 

“Like I would sink so low to date a lovable Hufflepuff when I have such a cocky prat right here.” Severus turns around in his arms. “Now kiss me Potter.”  He said raising his chin.

“Call me Jamie and I will kiss you. No more Potter when it’s just you and me.” The taller boy said smirking, swaying back and forth.

“I will not call you Jamie, James fits you much better.” James couldn’t help but laugh and cup Severus’ cheeks. “Well I’m waiting.” He watches himself raise an eyebrow.

“Kiss me James.” Severus said as a blush creeps onto his cheeks, it wasn’t Jamie but he knew that he wasn’t going to get that from him.

“Mmm Sev.” Knowing his boyfriend was going to comment  on the nick name,  he quickly pressed their lips together. 

\----

Memory after memory was brought up until one stood out to him. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were all sitting in Dumbledore’s office. 

“Dumbledore, I can’t do this!” The red head said holding onto Remus. “I don’t care if it is for the greater good! I’m in love with Remus!”  She screeched.

“You can still have Remus! You just need to string James along. You will not have to do anything that you don’t want too! We can make it seem like you are a happy couple. I’m sure Remus doesn’t much feel like being with Sirius but we have to do this!” 

Older James watched and wondering why he and Sirius wasn’t doing anything but then he saw they were under some spell. 

“Fine! But I’m not having sex with him! Lord knows who he has been with!” Lily said with her nose wrinkled up is disgust. 

“No you’re  not ! You are mine.” Remus growls pulling her into a kiss. “I’m not going to have sex with Sirius either .” The werewolf growled out to the headmaster.

Older James wanted to scream, why! Why were they doing this?! 

“Good, this will help us preserve my spot with Wizengamot, and keep you two with plenty of money in your pockets. Now you both will come work at Hogwarts so you can be together and we can keep an eye on Sirius and James. Lily you will be the new Muggle Studies Professor and Remus you will be the DADA Professor.” Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye.

\------

The last memory that came up was when James went to Severus. They were at Hogwarts.

“I’m getting married to Lily Evans. She finally came to her sense and said yes .” James watched himself walk out of Severus life. Seeing enough he pushed Voldemort out of his  mind . 

With a thud he fell to the ground holding on to his head as the rest of his memories come back. Oh gods! How is Severus ever going to forgive him. Not caring about the other person in the room he turned around and ran to Severus falling on his knees. 

“Sev oh please Severus forgive me. It.. It was Dumbledore, they have Sirius too.  I missed so much, I’m so sorry!” Severus stands and pulls James up, cupping his cheeks and presses a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“We will fix everything. Starting with our son and then our relationship. To fix this we will need Sirius too, even though he is a prat. We will figure out a way to get him as well.” James nods and pulls him into a kiss needing to feel that he was really here. Only pulling away when he hears Voldemort.

“Don’t mind me this is just my office. Now if you don’t mind, I do have a lot to do. James, Severus , I’m sure that there is someplace you  would rather be than in my office.” James saw Severus blush and he couldn’t help but laugh. He looks over to the older wizard and nods.

“Yes My Lord!” With a pop they both were gone.

\----- 

Harry thought it must have been a dream  having both of his parents. There have been many times that he  would dream about them. He  growls hearing the knock on the door. Rabastan was all over him like a vine. He slowly moved out of the bed not to wake his boyfriend who was up late with him all night.

Not caring he is only in his boxers; he opens the door. As he looked up, he saw his Dad standing there dressed and smiling. So maybe it wasn’t a dream , his eyes wide as he stares.

“Good morning Harry, your father and I wanted to see if you would like to get breakfast. We were going to eat in the gardens before it gets to cool. Just us if that is okay.” Harry bit his lip he did want to see both of them, and breakfast that wouldn’t be so difficult right. This is what he wanted his family.

“Um, yeah sounds good. Tell Papa I’ll be down in 20 minutes.” He didn’t know what else to say, with Severus it was different they had a lot in common, plus he was his idol. 

“Great, I'll go tell him now.” The older wizard smiled and walked away, Harry closed his door and looked over to his bed seeing Rabastan up and smiling.

“You are having breakfast with your family; you need to get ready!” The potion master walks over to his bed climbing back in crawling onto his boyfriend’s lap. 

“You are okay me going by myself?” Harry said cuddling into the taller man’s arms, nuzzling into his neck. Why was he afraid to go by himself?

“Yes, Mon Beau, I’m happy. How about after breakfast we can shopping? I want to take you on a proper date, one that requires you to wear something besides what you own.” 

Harry removes his head from the comfort of Rabastan’s neck and looks up at him. “I don’t need a fancy dinner, all that matters is that I’m with you.” 

Rabastan cups his face and places a soft kiss on his lips. “I want to, you deserve it. Then you can pick a date. Please Mon Beau, I want to have you on my arms to show how wonderful, beautiful, brilliant you are. Plus, we need to celebrate having your family back.” 

Harry bites his bottom lip, as tears burn his eyes. Since coming here this is the most he has cried in a long time. He didn’t want to show his emotions, he couldn’t show his emotions not at his foster homes. 

“I... I think that is a wonderful idea. If I'm picking, I want pizza and beer . So, find a place like that and that is where we are going to go for next date!” He watched Rabastan place a kiss on his nose and smile.

“Where ever you want to go Mon Beau, AFTER my date. Now you should go get a shower and dressed. I need to write to Dolph , and then I will be here to pick you up after breakfast.” Harry huffed he wishes that they could just shower together it would better. 

“Fine, fine I'm going! But as soon as breakfast is over, I want to see you!” Harry stuck out his bottom lip, pouting at him. 

“Of course, I promise.” Rabastan leaned down and kissed him one last time before he pushed him to go get ready. 

\---

Harry made his way outside wearing a green jumper, jeans and a pair of boots. There was a chill in the air but still a perfect early fall day. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked up to the small dining table out near the roses, where his parents were sitting. 

His Dad looks jumpy his leg was bouncing up and down, while his Papa looked calm and collected. At least on the outside, the older potion master was hard to read.

“Good morning Harry.” His Papa said motioning him to sit down, looking at him he could see the love bites on his neck that he was trying to conceal. Not sure how he felt about that but as long as he was happy. 

“Hey Papa, I see you had a good night.” Harry joked as he looked over at his Dad and winked. “I hope you are treating him the way he should be.” He said with a serious tone, not that he thought his Dad would do that. His Papa means the world to him, he always had.

The older potion masters head snapped over to his son as Harry sat down, smirking at his Papa.

“Harry, Ja.” The older potion master was cut off by the other man.

“I would never hurt Severus! I love him, and I love you too Harry. I know that you don’t believe me.” Harry felt his heart beat faster, could his Dad love him that quickly. Could a parent really love their child that quickly, even if they couldn’t remember that they had that child?

“I... I know that you wouldn’t want to hurt him, I just making sure you don’t. Papa means the world to me. I know I’m too old to be a ‘Mama’s boy’” Harry smirked over at the older potion master who tried to frown but there was a small upturn of his lips. “but I always wanted a family so when I found him, I don’t want anything to happen to him.” 

“Harry, James hasn’t hurt me. I don’t think he is going to. It was his idea to leave and I can’t believe I was daft enough to let him talk me into it. We are going to live here, and make a plan for getting everything settled so we can be a proper family. To be honest with you brat and I would deny this if you bring it up. I’m glad that you are a ‘Mama’s boy’ as you put it.” Potion stained fingers cups his face. “I’m fully capable to take care of myself, and I will make sure that no one will hurt you either.”

“Harry, I just want us to be a family. Always.” James said fiddling with a muffin that he picked up from the pile on the table. “If you want to, I mean.”

The emotions that has built up in Harry for so long it was as if a dam broke, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “I do want a family; it is all that I have ever wanted! That is why I came there yesterday so you could see me and hopefully sparked something, and it did! It just scares me, I've never gotten what I have wanted before so easily, I mean I know it’s not going to be easy because of that man Dumbledick” Harry felt tears in his eyes as he heard his Dad chuckle at the nick name. 

“I worked so hard all my life, and I thought that I had my mastery that I had everything that I could possibly hope for. It would fill the void of not having a family, then when Cabot said that The Severus Snape said that he wanted to work with me. I thought that it had to be a dream. Then I was on cloud nine, I was going to go to the UK which I have always wanted to go, and work with my idol.” 

“H. ..He is your idol?” There was a hint of jealous coming from the older man, Harry watching his Papa place a hand over his Dad’s.

“Yes, he is, I know you guys didn’t talk much about me yet, because you guys wanted to.. Well you know. I was the star seeker at Ilvermorny. I had a lot teams scout me. I wanted something stable, and not an injury away from being homeless.” His Dad looked at him with the biggest smile on his face, then the man looked over to his Papa.

“My son was scouted did you hear that Severus! He did get something after me besides my dashingly good looks.” Both potion masters rolled their eyes. “So, do you think you would like to fly with me sometime?”  The older wizard asked nervously.

Harry bit his lip and looked into his Dad’s hazel eyes; his Dad wanted to fly with him. “I...I would love to fly with you D..Dad. I actually have two brooms if you need one, I can’t today but maybe tomorrow, after breakfast?” Harry looked at both of his parents waiting to hear the answer.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind watching you two fly, if I must.” The older potion master sighed out, though Harry would tell he really did want to watch them. 

“Oh come on Sev, you used to love watching me on a broom. I remember sneaking off after a match after I caught the snitch. We would celebrate in our own way.” Harry groans, covers his face with his hands. 

“Be that as it may James, I doubt once again our son wants to hear that. Now let's eat before our food gets cold.” Harry pulls his hands away from his face and sees both of his parents smiling at him, he felt warmth in his chest, the hole what has always been there is now filled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! This is the last one that I had written up. So that means that the posting will now be ever other week! I'm sorry!!! That is until I can catch back up! BUT!!! Over 500 Kudos and so many happy Comments!!!! Thank you sooooo much for your kind words!!!!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone that has helped! I'm really excited to have new friends!!! Please let me know if there is a pairing that you would like me to write!!! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!!!


	10. Fuck you Rodolphus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read through it quickly, I didn't want you to have to wait another week! So here ya go!!!

Sirius Black woke up alone like he did most mornings, sometimes he wonders why he is with Remus Lupin. At the beginning of their relationship it was good right? Last night he had a dream about a dark-haired man with beautiful full lips, ivory skin and brown eyes. This is not the first time that he has dreamed about this man, but he always felt so guilty afterwards. Not towards Remus but towards the stranger. 

“Remus?” He said as he pulled the covers off of him and walked out of their bedroom. He heard talking, stopping he hears a woman’s voice. 

“It’s been two days and he isn’t home, and all of his stuff is still in the room. Not that I care where he is, good riddance. I just know Dumbledore is going to be pissed, if he is missing, I will have trouble getting the money.” Sirius moved out of the room a little bit and was shocked to see Remus’ arms around the woman, and nuzzling her neck. 

His grey eyes widen, why is he touching her like that? That is James’ wife, are they talking about James not coming home? James would never not come home; he knew that he wasn’t happy with Lily but he would never leave her. Though he hasn’t seen him in a couple days and that is not like James either. 

“Love, don’t worry about it. He will come back; he is probably working on a case or something. Now I will see you later after lunch, in my office. I’ve missed you we haven’t in so long.” Remus said into her neck, and Sirius just watched. He needed to find James and tell him; this might be their chance to leave. He quickly went back into his room and threw on the clothes he wore the night before and picked up floo powder. 

“The Leaky Cauldron.” He whispers as he steps into the green flames. He would send James a Patronus when he gets to the pub. He had to see where he was and tell him what he saw. This is their way out! 

\---- 

The chilly wind brushed across his face as Harry flew around the grounds at the manor. The flash of gold caught his eye as he turned quickly. It has been so long since he has played, quidditch will always be something he loves. 

“Oi son! Do you think you could beat your Dad? I hope Rabastan will be able to comfort his boyfriend when I’m done with you!” His Dad taunted him as he flew past, Harry wasn’t going that fast yet, he wanted to give him a head start. 

“I think it Papa that is going to have to comfort you!” He grips his broom and flies by quickly leaving the older wizard behind him. The snitch was so close just a little closer, Harry scoot as far as he could on the tip of his broom, hanging off. Harry’s fingers grasp the Snitch and he quickly closes his hand. The potion master whooped with joy. 

Harry looked back at his Dad and then flew down towards the older Potion master. “Well done Harry, I must say you are a better flyer than your Dad obviously since you beat him.” Harry smiles at his Papa as his Dad flies down towards them. 

“I’m sure it just beginner’s luck. Let's go again.” The older man said as he nudges Harry, rolling his eyes he lets the snitch go. 

“Dad you know it would be beginner’s luck if this wasn’t game number 5.” Harry said as he rolled his eyes and started to fly around again. After a turn he spots his boyfriend sitting down next to his Papa. This would be the first time that Rabastan has seen him fly. Not that he wanted to show off but he is going to. 

“Don’t get nervous now son, it looks like your boyfriend is going to watch you.” His Dad yelled as he flew past him. Harry rolled his eyes as he stopped and looked for the snitch, he watched the older man fly. He was good, no wonder Harry was as good as he was. It ran in the family. 

A flicker caught his eye as he floated in the air, with a smirk he flew towards the snitch. He could feel Rabastan’s eyes on him, he wondered if the older man liked him up on a broom. 

“No you don’t! Not this time!” His Dad said moving closer, the older man’s hair blowing wildly in the wind. He looks so young. 

“Dad you should just give up you know I’m going to win!” With a laugh Harry was off again, and as he got closer the bigger his smile. When his fingers wrapped around the Snitch, he flies straight up towards the sky laughing the whole time. Then once he is high enough, he dove down. This was his favorite feeling it was like falling but he was in more control. 

The young potion master heard gasps as pulls himself up right before he hits the ground his fingers roaming over the grass. He turns and moves over to his boyfriend who was standing with his arms crossed. 

“Hey love!” Harry said as he dismounted from his broom holding out the snitch. “I caught this for you.” He leans forward for a kiss but Rabastan pulled back with his eyebrow raise. 

“Do you normally try to kill yourself like that?” His voice was choppy like he wanted to say more, Harry could see his eyes roaming to his arms. Sometimes he wishes that he wouldn’t have told Rabastan about his cutting problem. 

“Yes, but it’s not me trying to kill myself. It’s the thrill of flying! I’m fine I promise.” Harry looks into those beautiful blue eyes. The older man huffs and pulls him into a kiss. 

“I’ve come to steal you; our Lord wants us to go on a special errand. Then I was going to invite you and your parents for dinner tonight. The Malfoys are gone on holiday so I figured it would be nice to have a proper family dinner?” Rabastan said looking over to his parents, his Papa nodded and his Dad glared only for a second, but then nodded. 

“Sounds wonderful Rabastan, it was good flying with you, old man! Next week same time?” Harry said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s middle smirking at his Dad. 

“Pardon me but I’m not old! But yes, same time next week.” James crossed arms and pouted. 

“Sorry Papa, we will leave you your grumpy lion.” Harry quickly apparates away before his parents could say more popping both of them away. 

\------ 

James stared at the spot where his son was just at. “You know I don’t know if I like them together.” He said as he turned to look at Severus, who rolled his eyes. 

“Why is that? He is a good man, he showed himself when Harry found out about me. Harry locked himself up in his room for a week when he did. Rabastan waited outside his door every day. From what I've heard he hasn’t done anything but sleep in the same bed as Harry.” The potion master said with a sigh, he knew that he was probably being a little over protective. That’s his son only son. 

James walked over to his lover and pulled him into his arms. “If you say so. It’s just so weird Sev. I just remembered I have a son and he is an adult. Today was something that I have always wanted to do with my son. I guess I should be happy eh?” He said as he swayed them back and forth. 

“I would say so Potter, when I first brewed with him it was one of the best days of my life.” Severus’ eyes soften and a real smile appeared on his lips. How could James forget how much he loves this man. “Now if you are done with this sappy stuff, you need a shower, and I could be persuaded to come with you?” Those onyx eyes sparkled in the sun, and that did James in. 

“I would love...” His words were cut off when he saw a grim Patronus run towards him. James pushes Severus behind him, not that it would hurt him but he couldn’t let Sirius’ words hurt him either. 

“James! I’m a...at The Leaky Cauldron! Where are you? I have to talk to you! Tell me where to meet you! I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.” James looks over at Severus whose eye brow is raised. 

“Something is wrong, they couldn’t know that I know, could they?” He clutched onto his lover hand tightly. 

“I don’t think that they would? Dumbledore would have already done something. Do you trust that it is just him, and this is not a trap?” Severus said as his thumb rubbed across the back of his hand. 

“No, it’s authentic. I’m going to go meet him right now. You stay here, I don’t want you to get into this okay. I’ll be home shortly.” James pulls the shorter man into his arms and presses a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Sev, see you in a bit.” Severus pulls him down for another kiss, in which he happily returned. 

“Don’t do anything stupidly Gryffindor, I love you to James. Don’t worry we can always have that shower later. It gives you something to look forward to.” James smiles as his hand slaps Severus arse playfully before popping away. 

\----- 

Sirius sat in a booth nursing a firewhisky as he waited for James to show up, hopefully he would show up. He used their code, the one that they used when they had to verify that it was them. The morning kept replaying in his head, Remus and Lily were cheating on them? How is that possible, but the more he thought about it the more that it made sense. Looking back on all the times that there were all four together, James would be with Sirius and then Lily with Remus. 

The animagus heard a pop and jumped as he saw his best mate pop into the pub, his wand fell into his palm as he stood up. He couldn’t be too careful. 

“When Regulus died Sirius, you didn’t come out of your room at my parent’s house until Mum made her minced meat pies.” James said as he held up his hands, nodding Sirius sat back down James mirrored him. 

“First of all, where the fuck have you been? I bloody wake up this morning, and haven’t seen two days? Not sure where they went Second did you know that Remus and Lily are cheating on us with each other?” Sirius watched his best mate’s eyes for any clue if he did know. 

“I knew that they were cheating on us. Stop don’t yell at me yet I just found out a couple days ago. I left I'm not coming back Sirius, there is so much that I need to tell you but here is not a good place. We will have to go back to where I am staying but.” James stopped and ran his fingers through his nest like hair. 

Sirius glared at him; he didn’t like the but. “But James?” 

“But you are going to have to trust me, okay trust me like you have never trusted me before okay. If you can’t do that Pads then I’m just going to leave you here.” James said voice calm but his face serious. This is a side that he only sees when something is wrong. 

“Of course, I trust you Prongs. Just please tell me what’s going on.” James stood up and held out his arm and Sirius took it quickly. In a blink there were gone. 

When they hit solid ground again Sirius look up at his cousin’s manor why where they at Malfoy’s? 

“I know what you are thinking but please... Sirius.. Please just trust me okay.” James said pulling him into the house, Sirius had his wand in his hand once again as they walked down the corridors until they reached a door where James knocks on it. 

“Enter.” A muffled voice said, it sent a chill down Sirius’ back. The other man opened the door and there stood Snape and… no! 

“My Lord,” James said. “Sev,” Sirius couldn’t believe his eyes when James walked up to the greasy potion master and pulled him into a kiss. 

He quickly pulled at his wand and pointed at his best friend. “What in the blood hell is going on! Why are you kissing Snape and why are we here at Voldemort's office!” Sirius yelled and James stepped in front of Snape. 

“You said that you would trust me, this what I was going to tell you. Severus and I were together, that was until Dumbledore made me forgot him and make me believe that I was in love with Lily and I never was.” He couldn’t believe that could he? This had to be a trick, there is too much going on. 

“I don’t believe you there is no way that you would love that man.” Sirius spit out as Severus pulled out his wand but then a chair scooted across the floor. 

“Recipio” A voice yelled. 

Then Sirius was in a memory, there stood looking at himself as a child. He couldn’t be older than 6 years old. 

“Siri come back! I didn’t mean too!” A little boy with dark black hair said chasing after younger him. 

“No! Go play with Lucius and Cissy! That’s who you want to play with anyways!” Sirius watches as his younger self runs away towards the roses at Malfoy Manor. 

“No, I want to play with you Siri! Please come on we can play by ourselves.” Younger him sighed and took the hand that was reached out to him. 

“Okay but I get to pick out what we play!” The other boy shook his head and smiled. 

“Okay Siri whatever you want just don’t leave me okay.” Younger Sirius nodded with a very serious look on his face. 

“I promise I will never leave you Roddy.” 

Roddy? Rodolphus! Sirius thought to himself before until another memory flashed up. 

Sirius who looked to be about 15 or 16 was sitting under a tree by the black lake with Rodolphus sitting next to him. He was looking out into the lake shredding a piece of grass with his fingers. 

“Siri, there is something I wanted to ask you.” Rodolphus looked nervous, as younger Sirius looked over at him with a smile. 

“Yeah Roddy?” He said leaning forward, looking into the other boy’s brown eyes. 

“I want to properly ask you out, I won’t go straight to courting YET, but I want you to be mine. So, will you be my boyfriend?” Rodolphus said quickly which made younger Sirius laugh. 

Sirius couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he has always had a thing for Remus right? This this couldn’t be true could it? Then he saw the look in his younger self's eyes. No, he was in love with Rodolphus. 

Younger Sirius cupped Rodolphus’ cheeks and kissed him. “Of course, Roddy, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

Sirius felt his stomach knot, he was in love with Rodolphus or is in love with him? The next memory Sirius heard himself yelling. He was in his flat? 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRIAGE CONTRACT! We are together Rodolphus, and to Bella of all people?! Your parents knew that we were together!” Sirius said as he threw the picture of them from Sirius’ birthday it smashed on the floor. “Well you can’t marry her you are mine!” 

Sirius could see tears in the younger Sirius’ eyes. He could feel the pain in his own chest as he remembers the memory. 

“I won’t marry her I promise. They want to do have the wedding this weekend. Here is what we can do, meet me at our pub in muggle London Thursday night. Get as much money as you can and we will just leave forever. Who cares if we don’t get the Lordship money and title doesn’t matter if I can’t share it with the person, I love the most Siri.” Rodolphus pulled him into his arms and younger Sirius started to cry, snuggling into the other man’s neck. 

“Okay I’ll be there. I love you Roddy. I told you when we were 6, I’d never leave you and I won’t.” 

Then the memory changed quickly younger Sirius put his trunk that had been shrunk into his pocket and left his flat. He was going to go meet Rodolphus to run away. When he walked down the alley way, he heard a curse and everything went black. 

Sirius jumped as he was pulled out of the memories. “Bloody fucking hell! Those were my memories! How could he have forgotten? Oh god Rodolphus! I’m going to kill Dumbledore! I’m going to kill him he took everything from me!” He yells as he looks at Voldemort, then over to James and Severus. 

“Oh yes he is going to die, he kept my son away from me and he kept Severus away from me.” James said through gritted teeth, a son?! James has a son? 

“You have a s..son? With S...Severus?” His nose wrinkled thinking that James would ever, but then looking back he does remember James having someone. 

“Yes, I have a son with Severus, Pads you are going to love him. He is a great Quidditch player he was even scouted by the Professional teams but him being like his other father he became the second youngest potion master.” James looked proud; he could have that couldn’t he? He could have had a family with Rodolphus. He wanted to feel happy for James at this moment but all he could feel was anger. 

“Now that we have both you and Sirius here James, I think that we should figure out how we are going to fix all of this and get rid of Dumbledore.” The older wizard said his amber eyes glowing as he sat back down at his desk. Sirius took a deep breath he didn’t want to trust this man because of what he was told but how was he to believe now? 

“O..Okay fine let’s talk.” Sirius said sitting down along with Severus and James. After this is was going to try to find Rodolphus. He had to see him to try to explain everything to him. 

\------- 

Rabastan had Harry’s hand as they walked down the street in muggle London. Harry said that he wanted a Muggle pastry and coffee gave him those beautiful jeweled eyes and he couldn’t say no. Tonight was going to be a great night, he was going to ask Harry’s parents if he could court Harry officially. 

They walked towards The Leaky Cauldron, when they walked in, they bumped into someone, not just anyone but Remus Lupin. The man that is with the man that broke his brother’s heart. 

“Oh Pardon... JAMES?” The werewolf said looking at Harry, Rabastan pushed Harry behind him but the younger man pushed ahead. 

“No, I’m sorry that is not my name.” His American accent was strong. “Now if you please watch were you are going next time. My partner and I have important dinner plans with my parents. Let’s go love.” Rabastan smiled at the younger man and held out his hand, and walked them towards the floo. Not looking back but knowing there were a set of eyes burning through them. 

Rabastan went first so he could help Harry out of the floo, he wasn’t the greatest at exiting. Once he caught the younger man in his arms, he brushed their lips together in a long gentle kiss. 

“Oi James didn’t I just see you kissing Snape why are you....” Rabastan quickly turned around and groaned. He knew it had something to do with what happened with James, it doesn’t matter that he didn’t mean to break his brother’s heart he did anyways. 

“You know I’m getting sick of people calling me that. I mean I can’t look that much like my father, can I? I think I'm much better looking than him. Don’t you think Rab?” Harry looked up at him with a smirk. Gods he is falling completely for this man. 

“Yes Mon Beau you are better looking than your father.” Rabastan cupped his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Oi I heard that! I would say my son and I look the same!” James said as he walked in with Severus smiling. 

“At least he didn’t get Severus’ nose.” Sirius said right before he cursed with a stinging spell hit him from Severus. 

“I think you are handsome Papa don’t listen to this man, obviously he doesn’t have good taste!” Rabastan tried to hold in his laugh as Harry walked over to Severus and kissed his cheek. It was cute the relationship that is growing with Harry and his parents, the look of happiness on the younger man’s face was worth it. 

“Sirius this is my son, Harry James Potter Snape Potion Master.” Rabastan felt himself being pulled over towards his boyfriend. “Your godson, and I am sure you remember Rabastan Lestrange.” James said with a smirk. 

Sirius looked at him in the eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around him. “Nice to meet you, it’s always great to meet a new family member.” Rabastan broke eye contact and leaned down and pressed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. 

“I’m glad to meet you too Harry. Rabastan g..good to see you. H..How is y..your brother?” The older wizard looked nervous, good he wanted him to be. He didn’t want his brother to get hurt again, but he knew how much he loved or loves this man. 

“No, I haven’t seen him in a while. After Bella died he went off hopefully to find himself, and someone that will truly love him.” He bites out seeing Sirius mouth fall open. 

“Bella died?” The animagus said bitting his bottom lip. 

Rabastan glared at him, “Yes that crazy bitch tried to kill Harry. Our Lord though has a soft spot for his grandson so he killed her right on the spot. Now if you excuse us, we have a family dinner to get ready for.” He was getting glares from James and Sirius but he didn’t care, he knows he should because James holds the answer to his important question but he couldn’t just allow Sirius to just be forgiven, could he? 

“You are right we should, Sirius if you like you may join us. You are family in all.” Harry said with a smile and pulled them out of the room. When they were out of the room the younger man pulled him into his arms. 

“You did good in there, if it was me, I would have cursed him. I know it wasn’t his fault but if my brother was heartbroken, the only reason I didn’t do it to my Dad is because my Papa was so excited to see him and I could see the love in both of their eyes.” Rabastan looked down into those beautiful green eyes and huffed. 

“You’re right. Now come one let’s get ready for tonight...” 

\---- 

Harry could tell that there was something off with Rabastan besides Sirius coming back. It was weird that he asked his parents to have dinner with them. They were probably going to have dinner with them anyways but why make it special. 

Their relationship was perfect, he wished that Rabastan would let them take the next step. He wanted him to make love to him. It’s been so long since the first time, his first time! He threw on a black jumper with a green button up underneath with a pair of black jeans. His grandfather didn’t care if wore jeans or not was he even going to be there tonight? 

He ran his fingers through his hair before he opened his door to see Rabastan standing there in black trousers, with a beautiful blue jumper that matched his eyes perfectly, and a vest that wasn’t buttoned. His curly black hair was down and slicked back, he looked so beautiful. 

“Wow... Rab.” Harry blushed when he saw the older man smirk down at him. He felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach. 

“You look ravishing Mon Beau.” Harry was pulled quickly into the older man’s arms as their lips crush together, wrapping his arm around Rabastan’s neck he deepened the kiss. 

“You know we could skip dinner? Or be a little bit late?” He said on the older man’s lips as he kisses him again. 

Rabastan chuckled as he pulled away, making Harry pout. “No Mon Beau, dinner! I asked your parents to have a family dinner so we are going to have a family dinner.” Harry groaned as he let his arms drop off of the older man but his right hand was quickly caught as Rabastan started to walk them towards the dining room. 

At the table he saw his parents talking as his godfather, which was weird to think about. Every time he did, he thought of the muggle movie that he watched. 

“Brat, Rabastan, nice of you to join us.” His Papa said with a smirk, the older potion master’s term of endearment, Harry liked it. 

“Well if Rabastan didn’t look so good I wouldn’t gotten distracted.” He could see the flush appear on all four older men’s cheeks. 

“I didn’t need to hear that Harry James Potter Snape.” His Dad said glaring at Rabastan who helped him to his chair not making eye contact with anyone. 

“Dad come on; I see the bites you leave on Papa’s neck. Don’t try to play the innocent act.” Harry said as Sirius barked out a laugh. The other two wizards glared at the both of them. 

“James has never been innocent!” Sirius said taking a sip of his red wine, it was probably elf wine which is a lot more potent than muggle. Maybe if he gets Rabastan drunk tonight they will repeat their first time. 

“You are one to talk Pads.” James said taking the older potion master’s hand in his. “The only innocent one I would say is my son. He is a good boy I know; he may look like me but I bet he is like his Papa and waited for perfection.” The whole table laughed at that. 

“What’s so funny in here?” All heads turned towards the door and there stood Rodolphus. Harry felt the room shift moods quickly. 

“Hey big brother!” Rabastan said, then they all watched Rodolphus eyes go to Sirius who is now standing with tears in his eyes. 

“Roddy!” Sirius said just loud enough for them to hear. Harry watch the smile from the older Lestrange brother fade. 

“What are you doing here?” He gritted out, as he crossed his arms. Harry’s heart broke for both of the men. This had to be hard for them, he doesn’t know the whole situation because Rabastan hasn’t really talked about it. 

“I... I...” Sirius tried to say something but nothing came out. 

“You... of course you it was always about you Sirius.” Then with a pop Rodolphus was gone, then another pop Sirius was gone. 

Harry looked over at his parents and then felt a hand on his thigh. 

Rabastan squeezed his thigh and took a deep breath. “Well this night isn’t how I planned but might as well still ask. Can I court your son?” 

\----- 

Rodolphus sat down at the bar in the muggle pub that Sirius was supposed to meet him at that night all those years ago. He took a sip the second whiskey, he couldn’t believe after all this time that he wished he could see that man again. Now that he has, he wondered why, it hurt to see those grey eyes, that damn curly hair and that smirk. 

While he was away, he enjoyed being by himself. Not saying that he didn’t have some bed partners he was a good-looking man and the nights were getting cold, but every man he brought home had the same look, light eyes and black hair. 

“You know, I've been sitting here watching you trying to get the courage to come over here and talk to you.” A voice said behind him, it sent a shiver down his back to hear that voice again. 

“I don’t know why; you should just go back to where you came from Sirius. I have nothing to say to you.” Rodolphus closed his eyes and he drained the rest of his drink and ordered another one. 

“Make that two please.” Sirius said as he sat down next to him, the red headed bartender smiled and nodded her head. “I don’t want to go back; Roddy I was on the way here and I was attacked and kidnapped. You were erased, all my memories of us were.” The other wizard pleaded reaching out his hand towards his, but he pulled back quickly. 

“Yeah, I'm to believe that you have been kidnapped for what 21 years, and you didn’t remember me... us? I’m not that daft Sirius, you wanted Remus more I suppose. I didn’t even know you were together? I never seen you with him before. When you found out about Bella, I thought you were truly upset, but was it all an act? I bet you were happy you could finally be with the man that you wanted to be with!” Roldophus face was so close to the other man’s that he felt his breath on his lips. 

“Fuck you Rodolphus! It was always you! I promised you when I was 6-years-old I would never leave you and I never did... Not really! I will show you the memory of what happened we leave right now and I will show you! But you are so stubborn you won’t stop to think that I wanted this more than you! You were the only one that has been there for me Roddy!” Sirius screamed in his face. 

Rodolphus glared at him with a snarl on his lips. “How do I know you didn’t mess with the memory. How can I trust anything that you say!” 

Those grey eyes fill with tears as Sirius took a breath. “Because I love you, you fucking prat!” Roldophus pulled away, and stood up. He pulled the wallet out of the back of his trousers and threw down 20 quid and took a hold of Sirius and pulled him out the back door. 

It wasn’t raining when he went into the pub but now it was, he didn’t mind. As soon as they were down the alleyway, he pushed the shorter man into a brick building pulling his hands over his head and attacking his lips. The rain made them slick and so much sweeter than he remembered. 

“Fucking say it again! You fucking mean it Sirius say it again.” Rodolphus said as he bit and nibbled Sirius tongue and lips, hearing the gasps and moans of the smaller man. 

“Y... You won’t believe me anyways if I said it again.” Sirius said as he leaned forward, sucking and biting his bottom lip until it bled. Rodolphus moan and pressed himself up against him knowing his erection is digging into Sirius’ hip. 

“Of course, you won’t say it because it’s not true.” He couldn’t help but buck up against Sirius as his lips trail down that sweet wet neck. The rain was coming down harder now. 

“I fucking love you Roddy... I.. I always loved you. P... Please let, let me show you!” Sirius moved his hips so he could feel his erection groaning Rodolphus kissed him one more time as they popped away. 

They popped back at the Manor in Rodolphus’ room. They were both soaked from the rain, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were together, even though he was angry, hurt, the feeling on Sirius’ lips on his. 

Rodolphus waves his wand placing a silencing ward up along with one that would allow no one to enter by door or floo. 

“Show me Siri, show me how much you missed me all these years, show me how much you love me? Make if convincing, or I will just leave you this time like you left me.” Rodolphus knew he might be going a little too far, but this is not the first time they both been rough in the bedroom. 

Sirius smiles a watery smile as he slides to his knees, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling out Rodolphus’ straining erection. 

He runs his fingers through the other man’s dark hair grasping it and pulling him closer. Sirius’ tongue licks the beads of pre-come that collected there, before he takes him fully in his mouth. 

Rodolphus moan’s loudly as the hot wet mouth slides up and down, his fingers tangle around the dark curls as he allows Sirius to keep up his pace. 

“Look at you, gods Sirius. I’ve miss you on your knees, you look so good with me in your mouth.” Roldolphus gritted out, looking down into those beautiful grey eyes, those eyes he has longed for. He felt himself getting close, he quickly yanked Sirius away with a pop. 

“P..Please Roddy.” Sirius moans, Rodolphus pulled the smaller man into a tooth clashing kiss. 

“Do you love me Sirius?” Brown eyes look into grey, both filled with love and lust. 

“I love you Rodolphus so much. I’m sorry .. I’m so sorry.” The taller man groans and takes out his wand with another swish all of their clothes were off. 

“On the bed.” Rodolphus said huskily, eyes sparkling. Sirius smiles rushes over to the bed on his hands and knees. How could he forgot how beautiful this man looked like this, but he wanted to see him. Though he could have a little fun with him before. 

He walks over slowly his hands slide up the other man’s thighs parting those beautiful pale globes, hearing a moan he didn’t know if it was from him or Sirius. His lets his tongue glide over that pink muscle. 

With one taste he was licking and sucking at that beautiful pink muscle making the smaller push back onto him. 

“Roddy... please... more... need you!” Moaning with one more lick Rodolphus grabs Sirius’ hips and turns him over. He leans over to his side table and pulls out oil, it was the smell of vanilla. Sirius favorite smell, dipping his fingers into the oil he pressed three fingers inside the smaller man as he kissed and nibbled those beautiful puffy lips. He was already relaxed from Rodolphus’ tongue. 

“I know you want it, I don’t want to hurt you Siri not like you hurt me. I would never hurt you, I always loved you even when you hurt me Sirius. I couldn’t stop loving you.” He pulled out and grabbed a pillow and put it under Sirius’ hips, taking the oil he oils up his hand and strokes himself slowly making himself nice and slick. He pressed himself slowly into that warm delicious heat. 

“Oh Merlin!” Sirius screamed as he was now inside him completely. “I love you, I love you I'm so sorry!” 

Rodolphus closed his eyes as he heard those words. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in with force. “Say it again!” 

“I.. L..Love YOU!” Rodolphus continued to pound into him, feeling the smaller man squeeze around him he knew that Sirius was close he knew he wasn’t going to last long either. It’s been to long with him. 

“You will never leave me again! You are MINE SIRIUS!” Rodolphus said as he picked up speed his thrust are now erratic, chasing both of their orgasms. He bent down his mouth sucked and nipped at Sirius’ neck marking him. 

“YES! Roddy YOURS always! N..Never leave again!” Those words were his undoing as he thrust in one last time as stars explode behind his eyes. He collapses on top of the smaller man with a grunt, feeling the stickiness in-between them but not caring. 

His lips trail up to Sirius’ lips. “I love you.” Sirius said breathlessly, Rodolphus looked down to see a trail of tears down his lover’s cheeks. He kisses each one away. 

“I love you too Sirius, you are mine and I’m not letting you go this time.” He presses a soft kiss onto Sirius’ puffy lips. “Rest up, it’s been a very... very long time since you been inside me.” 

Rodolphus smiled as he felt Sirius twitch underneath him, he has always been quick to recover. 

Sirius rolled them over pinning his hands above his head. “I will kill everyone that comes between us again.” 

Rodolphus moaned and looked into his lover's eyes. “Marry Me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you are still enjoying this story!! Thank you so much for your continued support! All of your comments make my heart super happy!!! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!!!!!


	11. So, three pieces of good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a quick read through, not super long!

Lily Evans pulls her cloak around her body as her and Remus walk down Diagon Alley. She was going to kill James as soon as she finds him. She really couldn’t care less if the man ever came back. The only reason she wants him now is because Dumbledore is going to be asking about him soon. 

“I’m telling you Lils, that boy looked just like James. If I didn’t know any better, I would have said that he was James’ son.” The red head looked over at her lover and shook her head, James never been with a woman and she is sure if there was a baby Dumbledore would have taken care of it. 

“My love I think that you are over thinking things, I know now Sirius is out and you don’t know where he is. I’m assuming he is looking for James so let’s enjoy our time alone without those men. We need to get the money that Dumbledore needs and then we will spend some time together. Take a bath, relax and then you can make love to me.” Lily licks her lips and wink at the werewolf. 

“I can’t wait to do that Lils, but I just have a bad feeling about this.” The redhead rolls her eyes as he looked at her lover.

“It’s just because the moon is so close, we can use some of that energy once we get back to the castle.” The werewolf sighed and she rolled her eyes, if she didn’t love this man.

When they walked into Gringotts the whole building went quiet. The hairs on the back on her neck stood up and she heard Remus growl next to her. Something was off this wasn’t right, taking a deep breath she stood tall and before she could walk any further two Auror pop in front of them, wand pointed at both of them.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lily said her nose pointed in the air, how dare they. She is untouchable, Dumbledore would have made sure of it. What’s the point of all of this if she couldn’t reap some sort of  benefits?

“Lily Evans, Remus Lupin you are both under arrest.” Frank Longbottom said with a snarl, Lily never liked him. She didn’t understand why Alice married him, but then  again, she really didn’t like Alice. Their son was a soft Hufflepuff, but James loved Frank and Alice and would invite them over all the time. 

“I don’t believe this  Frank; I haven’t done anything wrong!” Lily said moving closer to him, she knew she might be able to talk herself out of this one. What could she have done?

“Stay right  there Lily!” Frank said his wand now in her face. 

It all happened so quickly Remus lunged forward and Frank yelled out the binding curse sending the werewolf to his knees. Lily cried out and was quickly stupefy. She couldn’t move and all she could think about was James. This had to do with James, it will be okay once Dumbledore knew what happened he would help. Without her he couldn’t get James’ money or seats. She just would have to bide her time.

\------

James crossed his arms and looked at the youngest Lestrange brother. He knew that he was making him feel uncomfortable, but he wasn’t sure how he wanted to answer his question. James was shocked when Severus said yes. Rabastan has only known Harry for a short time. James has known Harry for shorter and now this man wanted to take away his son that he just remembered he had. 

“I will have to think about it.” He snapped  out, it was harsher than he meant it to be. He gets matching glares from his lover and his son. 

“I... I understand sir.” Rabastan stutters out, but Harry stood up. He knew that face, that was a Severus Snape face. 

“You’ll think about it? Did you ask permission to me to do whatever you are doing with my Papa?” The younger man was leaning over the table looking at him in the eye, it was true but it didn’t matter did it he didn’t need to ask his child for permission.

“The only permission I needed was from Severus, not from you!” James knew that his temper got the best of him, but he was afraid to lose Harry. 

“That’s true, why would it matter then! I’m just the son you didn’t remember you had. Well James I know that my boyfriend won’t court me unless he gets permission because he is a gentleman. If it was for  me, he wouldn’t asked you anyways. You have never been there before!” Harry spat out and apparated away.

“I... I’m going to see him.” Rabastan said as he stood up, the younger man looked defeated and worried.

“You know he might not let you into the room.” Severus said to the younger man, he wouldn’t look at him. James bit his bottom  lip; he wasn’t going to give in not yet his stubbornness won’t allow him to.

“I know but, with how upset he is I’m just afraid...  I... I just need to be there...” With a pop Rabastan was gone.

James sat in silence as he waited for Severus to yell at him but after ten minutes it didn’t come. He gets the courage to look over at the potion master and he had tears sliding down his face. 

“Sev.” James said as he felt his stomach plummet to his feet, his hand reach over to wipe away the tears but Severus pulled away.

“You will fix this  Potter; I just got my son back and I will not allow you to send him away where we can never see him again. You don’t understand how he was when he found out about me. He was locked up in his room for a week. I don’t know the whole extent of his childhood he won’t tell me because he is afraid of hurting me. James it wasn’t a happy one! I don’t see Harry leaving us even if he does marry Rabastan! He wants a family, but with you pushing him he might.” Severus pushed his chair back, with his robes bellowing behind him he stalked out of the room.

James let his head bang on the table what did he do. He had his family back, well for a short while. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, nope not James Potter, he had to put his foot in his mouth. 

\----

Severus couldn’t lose Harry not again. He storms off towards harry room where he sees Rabastan sitting outside the door. 

“He isn’t letting anyone in again.” The younger man said fiddling with his wand, Severus wasn’t taking that tonight. He wasn’t going to let Harry be locked up again for a week.

Severus took out his wand and pointed it towards the door. “Rabastan please give us time, I need to speak with my son.” The younger man looked up at him wanting to say something but he didn’t. The potion master watches as he walked away.

Taking a deep breath, he started to break the ward that was on his son’s room feeling it come completely down he silently walks in. The room was empty he must be in his in-suit bathroom. 

Severus walks in and sees Harry in the corner head in his lap his left arm sticking out with blood slowly dripping. 

“Harry!” Severus never moved so quickly in his life. He soon had his son in his arms as he looked down at the fresh cut marks covering older ones. 

Glassy green eyes look up at him as he shook his head. “P... Please don’t tell Grandfather,  I... I told him I wouldn’t do this anymore.” Harry’s bottom lip quivered as he spoke. Severus looked down at his son’s arm again and mutters a healing spell.

“He knows about this?  D... Did you do this when you found out about me?” Severus heard his voice crack as he spoke. He needed to be strong for his son at this time but seeing your child someone you love so much do this there is a problem. 

Harry sobbed as he buried his head in the older wizard’s neck. “Yes, he knows and so does  Rab . I can’t keep this from him, he asked to court me tonight Papa. Why would he want to do that? I’m broken, I try to act like I’m not but I am. No one has ever wanted me. I... I know you did but  y... you couldn’t.  B..But I'm your son, why would someone who didn’t give birth to me want me?”

Severus felt his heart break as his son talked more, this was his fault that his son was like this. He gave him away. 

“Harry, you’re not broken. Would it help if you felt like you need to do this you could come to me, your grandfather or Rabastan not run away? Can you promise me that? I don’t want to see you hurting yourself.”

Harry moved and looked up at him. “ I... I promise Papa I will come to you or Rabastan. I can tell that I won’t be able to go to Dad. At least I have you.” Severus hated that James made him feel like this. Never again will he act this way.

“Don’t worry I will be talking to him. Don’t you worry about it okay. How about you get dressed for bed, would you like me to get Rabastan?” Severus cupped his son’s cheeks wiping the tears that are falling.

“N..Not yet Papa. I still need a few minutes. Can... Can you tell him to come back in a half  hour? I can clean up and take a shower.” Severus presses a kiss on the younger wizard's forehead, he goes to move but Harry clings on. “Just a few more minutes.” He whispers out. 

“Okay, I’ll be here as long as you need. You know when you were a baby, I would hold you in my arms when you were upset. It didn’t happen often; you were such a good baby. I would sing to you, and you would look up at me with those big green eyes and everything felt at peace. When I left you...” Severus stopped to calm himself. 

“When I left you at the orphanage, you looked up at me with those green eyes and I almost didn’t do it. None of this would be this way if I could have protected you like I should. I was a coward.” He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips. “I know that we have talked about this a little bit before Harry, but I must take full responsibility of every bad thing that has happened to you. I will make it my life’s mission to make it up to you.” Potion stained fingers brushes the raven colored hair out of his son’s face.

“Papa, it’s not your fault. I understand you did what you had to do. I promise I will never leave you. I need you too much.” Severus smiles a watery smile and presses a kiss into his forehead. 

“You will always have me; I will never leave you again.” His son cuddles into him, he could feel the smaller body relax.

That night he didn’t leave his son, the next morning they woke up sore from falling asleep on the tile floor in the bathroom.

\------

Sirius is woken up by feeling something tickling his neck, groaning he moves hopefully the tickling will stop but that made it worse than he felt a hand slide across his stomach. 

“You awake husband?” He felt lips suck on his ear lobe. Husband? Remus never called him that. Then it hit him all of his memories flooded back to him.  Rodolphus , they got married last night by Roddy’s great aunt Cordelia. 

*Flashback*

Sirius stood in front of  Rodolphus holding his hands. They were in the dining room of Roddy’s Great Aunt Cordelia’s home. The vows have been exchanged and rings have been transfigured. 

“As two hearts join to become one.  Tonight, you are holding the hands of your best friend, full of love for each other. As you promise to love each other forever. You are now joined together in love and light.  So Mote it be.” The old witch said with a tear in her eye, and a smile on her face.

Sirius looked into beautiful brown eyes, as his husband pulls him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck pulling him closer.

“I love you Mr. Black Lestrange”  Rodolphus said on his lips.

“I love you more, Mr. Lestrange Black.”

*End Flashback*

“I am now husband.” Sirius turned over in his husband’s arms presses a soft kiss on his lips. “We are married.” 

Rodolphus laughed and pulled him closer. “ Yes finally after 21 years. So, husband, what would you like to do today? I know we have to tell our family, I just got back from holiday so I think our honey moon has to wait.” The bigger man said as he ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair.

“Yes, I don’t want to go on our honeymoon until Dumbledore is taken care of. I think what we should do is get a shower, then breakfast and then we can go home and tell our family the good news.” Sirius’ watches those beautiful brown eyes sparkle as he named off the list. 

“Hmm a shower would be nice, but I think that Maybe I should get you all dirty first? What do you think?” Roddy asked as his hands slide down stroking his half hard erection. 

“I think that is a blood brilliant idea.” Sirius moved on top of his husband smirking down at him. 

After their showers and huge breakfast, they apparated back to the manor, Sirius could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he knew what they did was impulsive but it’s been a long time coming. 

When they walked in, they saw Harry walking down the stairs, Sirius could tell something was up he saw James make that face millions of times.

“Morning Harry!” Roddy said smiling, Sirius wanted to say something but he didn’t know what to say. Was he like James or was he more like Snape, not that he wouldn’t love his godson, it would just be harder if they didn’t have anything in  common.

“Morning  Rodolphus , Sirius, if you are looking Rabastan I’m about to meet him in the library. We are having a small family meeting, you should come. Seeing as you are family.” Harry tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. 

“Yeah we should, seeing as we need to talk to the family as well.” The younger man nodded and walked towards the library and the quickly followed. 

Sirius looked up at his husband who winked down at him squeezing his hand, he was Sirius Black, this isn’t bad. Who was he afraid of, the men in that room are his family? Well one man in that room is his family, besides Roddy. Harry doesn't know him that well which he is going to change as soon as possible. 

The energy in the library when they walked in was icy and cold. What happened when they left last night? It couldn’t be because of them; their problem was theirs. No something else happened. Of course, he would want to know the details.

He watched Harry as he sat down in the middle of Voldemort and Rabastan, his godson was avoiding looking over at James and Severus.  So, Harry was mad at his parents, and looking at James it must be his fault.

“Oh,  Rodolphus your back, and I see that you are with Black. It’s good to see you look so well rested and happy.” The oldest Wizard said with a smile and motioned them to seat in the chairs across from them. 

His husband threw his arm around his chair pulling him close. “Yes, my husband and I are very happy. It only took a fight and hours and hours of making up.” Sirius felt his cheeks tent pink but the Lord Black inside was smirking. 

“HUSBAND?” James said sitting up quickly just then he noticed the Severus was not sitting right next to him and was looking like Harry.

“Yes Prongs, Roddy and I got married last night. We said that 21 years was a long enough wait so we are married.” Sirius looked over at Roddy who had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Congratulations, where did you get married? Maybe we should just do that  Rab ? Seeing as we got at least one of my parents blessing. We could just elope.” Harry said with a snarl, his green eyes were cutting into James’. 

“You are not eloping!” Both James and Severus said at the same time, they were about to say more when Voldemort waved his hand and cut off their voice. 

"You haven’t even known him that long!” James said but was caught off by Voldemort.

“You are not eloping  Harry; you wouldn’t do that to me would you?” The older wizard looked at Harry and the younger man shook his head but there were tears in his eyes. Sirius felt bad for his godson something defiantly happened. 

“No Grandfather I wouldn’t but seeing as I only have one parents permission to court the man, I love!” Sirius smiled; he loved the drama that was unfolding before him. 

Rabastan’s head snapped over to Harry who had tears in his eyes, not from sadness no this was anger. 

\-----

Harry felt his heart beating out of his chest, he just confessed his love to Rabastan by screaming it in a family meeting. He looked over and saw his boyfriend look at him wide eyed and shocked.

“ Y.. You love me?” Rabastan whispered, moving closer to him if it was possible. 

Harry chuckled through his anger and tears. “Of course, I love you! I wouldn’t have said yes to you courting me if I didn’t! I may have been raised in America but I do know what courting means and I don’t see myself being courted by someone that I don’t already Love! I know it hasn’t been that long but I think I've known since I met you.” 

Rabastan leaned over and cupped his face wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I love you too.” He slowly pressed their lips together which made Harry cry harder but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pulling away and crying in his shoulder. “It’s been since the first night with me as well. I didn’t want to leave you.”

“James, I’m assuming it was you who didn’t want this courtship to happen?” Harry heard his grandfather say with a menacing tone. “Rabastan.”

His Dad interrupted his Grandfather, the room went silent. 

“That was before I had a talk with Severus last night. I give my full permission not... not that you need my permission, you have done well with it all your life. Though if it means that much to Rabastan you have it.” Harry pulled away from Rabastan and looked over at his parents who look as if they were holding their breath. He didn’t want to run over there and hug them, that would be letting them off to easily. Even though he has always wanted a family and family comes with people wanting to make sure that you are happy and taken care of. 

Without thinking he quickly moves over towards his parents and wraps his arms around the both of them. “I’m sorry, just because I’m being courted or whatever doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be part of your family or that I’m leaving you. I will never leave you, I just got you!” The young potion master sobbed in his parent's arms. 

“Of course, you are not going anywhere soon Harry, I won’t allow it. I need someone who knows how to brew properly and seeing as you are the only other person to get their mastery so young, we have to stay together.” His Papa said pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m sorry I’m a git, and stubborn. I just want you to be happy Harry.” His Dad said squeezing them tighter. 

“I’m so happy I’ve never been this happy before. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up one day and all of this is going to be a dream.” Harry cried out softly, he didn’t want thew hole room to know what they are talking about.

“Me too Harry me too.” The older potion master said rubbing his hands down Harry’s back. This was nice, he actually never felt so loved.

The hug didn’t break up until  Zolby popped into the room. “My Lord  Zolby brings the newspaper.  Zolby thinks The Lord would like to see what is on the front page.” With a bow the house elf handed the paper to the older wizard.

Harry moves back over to Rabastan who quickly pulled him into his arms. His most favorite spot in the world

“Come to dinner with me tonight?” Rabastan whispered in his ear. “Wear something really special this is our first courtship date.” His beautiful blue eyes sparkled; it took Harry’s breath away. 

Harry leaned his head back and nodded pulling him down for a soft kiss. Tonight, is the night, he was going to pull out all the tricks to get this man to make love to him. If they have been together long enough for a courtship, they have been together long enough to take the next step in their relationship. They pulled away when they heard his Grandfather laugh.

“Well boy’s it looks like you don’t have to worry about Lily or Remus for a while. They are now waiting for trial. So that means step on is completed now moving on to step two. Dumbledore.” His Grandfather’s smile was a little scary but the smiles on his Parents and Godparent’s face pure happiness. 

“So, three pieces of good news! Rodolphus and Sirius marriage, Mine and  Rab’s courting announcement and Lily and Remus are locked up. Now my question is when are you and Dad getting married Papa? I expect to be asked before you do Dad.” Harry watched his parent’s squirm. 

His Dad raised his eyebrow and pouted at him. “What about me, I am your Dad. Shouldn’t you worry about his intentions with me?” Everyone in the room laughed, not that Harry loved his Papa more than his Dad, but the older potion master will always have a special part of his heart.

“I’m not sure if I would say yes if you asked me Potter. He has never asked to court me, and I believe that I deserve it.” The older potion master said with a smirk. “I’m not easy like Black over there. I’m assuming  Rodolphus asked him to marry him doing Merlin knows what to each other. I would like something proper. Just like I know Rabastan is going to do for you, or better do for you Harry.” The older potion master glared playfully at Rabastan.

Sirius growled as  Rodolphus snickered, pulling him closer pressing a kiss on his temple. “It doesn’t matter how I asked him Severus, all that matters is he said yes and we are married.” Harry loved watching them nag on each other. They truly act like teenagers, but they are only in their early 40’s that’s young considering how long witches and wizards live.

“When the time comes I will properly wine and dine you Severus Tobais Snape. You deserve nothing but the best.” His Dad said moving closer to the older potion master who sighed and allowed him to put his arm around him and to give a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I love you My Snake.” 

There was a slight blush on his Papa’s cheeks. “I know you do, as do I.” Severus said looking into the other man’s eyes.

“Okay that is enough.” His Grandfather said rubbing his eyes, Harry’s assuming to keep his headache at bay. 

“Grandfather what is step two?” Harry asked while smirking, he wanted to take his revenge on the old man. Then he could live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter... It's moving a long pretty good I think! Thank you for your continued support and love with this fic! I love you all!
> 
> I do love all the pairs oh so much!!! Next chapter should be fluffy and romantical and smutty.... sooooo
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!!!


	12. whatever you desire, and whatever you need I will provide.

Harry threw himself on his bed, he couldn’t do this what was he thinking. He knew how to dress if he had to work and any other time it would be a sweater and jeans or a button up and jeans. This was different this was an official courting dinner, sighing he called Zolbie.

“Master Harry Potter Snape called Zolbie?” The little elf said bowing.

“Zolbie could you please go get Master Draco, tell him I need him.” After their trip to Hogwarts him and Draco has started a rocky friendship.

A few minutes later the blond saunters into his room without knocking, as usual. The blond stood there looking perfect as always, why did he want his help? Oh, right because he was shit at dressing himself.

“You needed me Potter?” Draco said with a smirk, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I have a very important date tonight and I have no clue what to wear. You guys with your robes, fancy hair and old school ways. This is our first courting date and I don’t know what I’m doing.” Harry looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes, he knew he was going to get teased over this for the foreseeable future but it was going to be worth it.

Draco laughed as he walked towards his wardrobe. “You are hopeless Potter, lucky you are hot because if you were not, I’m not sure Rabastan would be with you.” Harry glares playfully at the other man.

“Rabastan loves me for me Malfoy! Now please just help me!” Harry stands and paces as he waits for Draco to come back out. It wasn’t two minutes and the blond walks out with his hands full.

He places the clothing on the bed. There was a deep green dress robe trimmed in black, with a black button up and a pair of tight leather pants that Rabastan talked him into and a pair of wingtips that were bought in muggle London.

“There how simple was that? Now that hair I know there isn’t much, we can do with it so I'm going to style it to be a put together birds' nest.” Harry wanted to snap at him but he knew that he needed the other man’s help.

“Thanks, Draco this means a lot.” He said sincerely, Draco’s grey eyes changed from teasing to kind.

“You’re welcome Potter, I do want I can for the less fortunate.” Draco smirked, “That being said I know that our traditions are a little old fashioned. So, make sure you allow Rabastan to completely take care of you tonight, he will pull out your chair, order for you, there will be flowers, which show their intention, there will be a small courting gift which is usually jewelry. Nothing too extravagant, not until your engagement ring which is usually an heirloom. Seeing as Rabastan isn’t the oldest you will not get the Lestrange crest ring.”

Harry shook his head, this was crazy in America is was simple you find someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with and then you ask them to marry you.

“Seemed a little much, but if this is what will make Rabastan happy and my family happy I’ll do it.” He bit his bottom lip as Draco shook his head.

“Come on Potter let’s get you ready for you suitor.” Draco pulled him into the bathroom, Harry may have regretted calling Drabo, but it’s too late now.

\------

Rabastan paced back and forth in his wardrobe as he looked at all of his robes. None of them looked right. What was he thinking, he had everything the flowers the present but what to wear.

He heard his door open, “Rab? Where are you?” Rodolphus said as he closed the door.

Rabastan walked out of the wardrobe running his hands through his hair. “What are you doing here? I figured that you would be off with your husband?” He said curtly, not really upset at his brother more upset at the fact he can’t bloody figure out what to wear.

“He is off with James, it’s just like when we were dating. There usually isn’t one without the other. Now why are you being a prat? Harry did say yes, and you did ask him out tonight which I'm assuming is the first official courting date. So why are you not happy?” His older brother asked as he sat down on his bed.

“Because I don’t know what to wear.” Rabastan sat down next to his brother, who laughed at him.

“Why are you so worried about it, just wear your black robe with the green trim then wear all back underneath. You are not going to a muggle restaurant, right?” Dolph looks at him and smirks.

“No we are not going to a muggle restaurant! Tonight, is important, but you are right. That would look great.” Rabastan pulled out his clothes and started to change.

“So, I’m sorry about not having you at the wedding. It was spontaneous, Aunt Cordilia sends her love.” Rodolphus said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Rabastan couldn’t be mad at his brother, this is the happiest he has seen him since Sirius left him the first time.

“I understand Dolph I do. You have been in love with Sirius since we were kids, and you have done the wedding thing before. I went to the first one and trust me the next one I want to go to is my own.” He smirked at his brother.

“Speaking of that, so you think that he is the one? I mean Rab I haven’t ever seen you this invested in a relationship before. It’s different, but a good different.” His brother looks at him and Rabastan smiles he it’s true.

“I know he is the one, Dolph he is so much more than I ever expected. I can’t seem my life without him. Like I told him earlier I love him.” Rabastan could feel his heart race, he has never felt like this before but he knows that he doesn’t want it to go away.

“Wow, my little brother in love. Never though this day would come. I just want you to know, I approve, not that you need my approval but he is good looking for a Snape.” Rabastan threw a mild stinging hex at his brother.

“Oi, what it’s the truth. But, I’m happy that you are happy, now I’m going to go see if I can steal my husband back from your future father-in-law.” Rodolphus squeezed his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

“Thanks, Dolph, I'm the happiest I’ve ever been.” Rabastan watched his brother leave, he had to hurry and get ready. He couldn’t wait to see Harry and start their courtship off perfectly.

\----

James sat and watched Severus read, Siri just left with his husband and all he could think about was what Severus said during their family meeting. Did Severus truly not want to marry him? He knows that he wasn’t there when he needed but.

“You know you are thinking too loud.” Severus’ silky voice cut off his thinking, looking up he saw the potion master’s eyebrow raised.

“It’s nothing Sev.” James tried to smile, but he knows that Severus would see through it. The man was intelligent and sexy as hell.

Potion stained hands close the book the other man was reading. “If it was nothing you would tell me now what is it?” There it was, that look, Severus was scared too, why shouldn’t he be.

“What you said earlier, I’m not sure if it was a joke or not. When you said that you wouldn’t court me? I know that I haven’t been there and after our past I..” Severus put a finger to his lip to hush him, James kissed it gently as he looked into onyx eyes.

“Why would I court you James when we have already courted. Not saying that we should run off and get married like Sirius and Rodolphus, but I feel that we should get to know each other again, go on dates, I know we have made up our lost time in some ways.” James saw the potion master’s cheek redden. “But that doesn’t mean that you are the same person let alone me being the same person. A lot has changed since Harry was born; I threw myself into my work. I had to hid the fact that I was in love with you, and had to see you be with Lily. Every day it was a constant reminder that you had no clue about the time we shared together, about our child that I had to put up for adoption so Dumbledore wouldn’t know and harm him in anyway.”

James moved to face him and placed his hand over his lovers. He didn’t want Severus to stop talking the man didn’t show his emotions enough. It took the potion master to start talking again but once their eyes connected, he continued.

“I love you James, that will never change will I marry you one day I’m confident that I will. But right now, I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. I have you after 21 years, and look how I'm gushing like a bloody Hufflepuff. You are the only person who can make me feel this way, make me talk about my emotions and how I feel. I just need to know before we even talk about marriage is to know that you will be here.” 

James could see the tears in Severus’ eyes, leaning forward he cupped that beautiful face. His thumbs brush away the tears that slowly fall, smiling he leans forward and brushes their lips together. Severus leaned into the kiss, James moves one hand to behind his neck holding him there as his tongue slides across the seam of Severus’ lips, who opening willingly.

His heart is beating faster, he pulls away and rest their foreheads together. “I love you Severus, I will for the rest of my life show you that I will never leave you again. It doesn’t matter if you ever marry me, as long as I wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night.”

Severus sobs, crushing their lips together pushing him back so he is laying on top of him. Their kisses were sloppy but passionate, James felt the fire grow in his stomach.

“I love you Jamie.” James couldn’t even tease when Severus was too far gone and he slips and uses his nick name. “Always.”

\-------

“Roddy, I want to go away. I want a proper Honeymoon!” Rodolphus chuckles as he walks out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He finds his husband laying down with his head resting off the bed upside down.

“You do, do you? So where would you want to go? I just got back from holiday but I’m sure if I beg I will be able to leave for another fortnight.” Sirius moved and walked over to him his eyes look and down his body.

“It doesn’t have to be right now; I want to be able to take care of Dumbledore. I want plan two weeks of just us.” His husband's fingers trail down his chest following the water trails, Rodolphus tried to suppress a moan. He grabs the smaller man by the waist, pulling him so they are chest to chest.

“We will have that, two weeks of us worshiping each other. Who knows maybe you will get me pregnant?” Sirius said as his lips trail down Rodolphus’ neck, who pulled him away quickly to look into those grey eyes.

“Y... You want to have a baby... with me?” Rodolphus wasn’t upset about this, no he was excited it was a dream long ago to have a baby with Sirius, a baby with dark hair and grey eyes just like Sirius.

The smaller wizard rolls his eyes, “Of course I want a baby with you! You are my husband and I want us to have everything together. I want us to have our own home I know there are a ton of properties that we own so we can move there once we have a baby or two. I mean I think two would be perfect.”

Roldolphus crushed their lips together, a baby their future. It truly hit him then, they were married they had a future. He picked up Sirius and walked them over to their bed and threw him down.

“Might as well get started now, it’s good to practice don’t you think?” He growls on Sirius’ lips as he kisses them again.

“MMM, yes Roddy. Practice is g...good.”

\-----

Rabastan took a deep breath as he looked down at the flowers in his hand, the gift was shrunken down and hidden in his pocket. It wasn’t too much, he knew that Harry would hate him spending so much money on him but not to say when they get engaged, he wouldn’t buy what he wanted to.

His shaky hand went to the door and knocked. When the door opened there stood Harry looking breathtaking. His dark hair styled when normally it stuck up everywhere, his green eyes staring at him. The smaller man wore a deep green dress robe that he bought him along with his black button up and were those leather pants that he was wearing? He never thought that he would actually wear them!

“Erm... H.. Hi” Harry said with a shy smile, he could tell that he was nervous. Rabastan would be lying if he said he wasn’t.

“Hello beautiful, you look wonderful Mon Beau.” Rabastan hand over the flowers, those green eyes that have been staring at him look down and he saw them glass over.

“Oh god Rabastan they are beautiful, tell me what they mean.” Harry moved so he could come in, he followed the younger man over to his desk where he conjured a vase and water.

“Well you have Chrysanthemums which represents my loyalty to you, Hydrangeas which mean understanding which I am always going to be, Gladiolus for strength, Daisies for Innocents which you were before you met me.” Rabastan winked making the younger man blush.

“Last but not least Lilac Roses, which is what I gave you the morning I left. Which means love at first sight. This is what I promise to you and what our relationship means to me.” Harry places the flowers in the vase his fingers gliding over the roses and then suddenly Rabastan had his arms full of Harry.

Rabastan could feel Harry’s love in each brush of their lips, he didn’t want to pull away but they had reservations. He slowly pulls away rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s back.

“Mon Beau, as much as I love kissing you, and I do love kissing you. We have reservations, I don’t want to miss them. I promise I will show you how much I love you and how much I love kissing you later.” Rabastan said with a smirk, watching Harry’s face light up wrapping his arms around him.

“Then what are we waiting for!” The older wizard laughed and placed his lips over Harry’s and pops them away.

When they appeared, they were standing in front of an elegant old stone building. “La Bella Onda.” He whispered into Harry’s ear who looked back at him with an open mouth.

“W..we are not in the UK any, longer are we?” Rabastan laughs and kisses his nose.

“No Mon Beau we are not, we are in Italy. I wanted to take you someplace special, we are in a small wizard town in Italy. Now stand still so I can place the translation charm on you so we will be able to talk to the staff.” Rabastan took out his wand and waved it towards Harry, and then to himself.

Rabastan held out his arm and Harry quickly took it, the double doors open as they walked up.

The maitre d' greeted them with a smile, she was beautifully tan, with big brown eyes and red stained lips.

“Hello, do you have reservations?” Rabastan heard Harry gasp standing next to him, what did the American’s teach him or did he not pay attention during charms?

“Yes, Lestrange.” The woman nodded and told them to follow, Rabastan always loved this place. Beautiful glass art that had fairy lights in them hovered in the air, candles on each table, the walls were a beautiful grey stone, the lighting was intimate and it only had a few round tables that scattered all over the room.

Once they arrived at their table Rabastan pulled out Harry’s chair. The potion master blushed as he pushed him in. Rabastan pull the gift out of his pocket and sat it down on the table.

“Rabastan, this place is beautiful.” Harry reached over and placed his hand on top of his.

“I hoped that you would love it, seeing as this is an important night. I wanted to pull out all the stops. I want to show you how much I love you and how important this courting is to me.” Rabastan bit his bottom lip to keep him from saying much more, he is completely in love with Harry and would ask to marry him right now, but he wanted a least a couple more dates before he got down on one knee.

“I do, I love it. I don’t I have ever been to a place like this before. It’s strange, I never thought I would ever come to a place like this. I honestly never thought that I was going to find someone that I would want to come to a place like this. I.. well I have always been more into my work than I was with men. Doing well in quidditch I had guys and girls wanting to be with me but the thing was they didn’t see the nerdy side of me with my potions, they just saw the star Seeker.” Rabastan watched Harry as he shook his head and squeeze his hand with his.

“Then you came a long and stole my heart Rabastan. It just seems unreal honestly, I came here to work with my idol. Then I found out that he was one of my long-lost parents, then the guy I.. I lost my virginity to was there and now I’m here sitting across from me and we are courting. Anyways Rab, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and this place is beautiful.”

Rabstan stared at Harry, the candle light made his green eyes sparkle and he could see the pink tinge his tan cheeks. Harry loves him, before Harry he didn’t think much about being with someone, he just wanted to work as well. Having to see the relationship his brother was and how Sirius hurt him. Rabastan didn’t want to ever feel like that.

“I love you too Harry, more than I have ever loved anyone. This courtship means the world to me, I don’t want it to be a long courtship I want to be able to marry you as soon as possible.” His boyfriend’s green eyes widen but there was a smile on his lips.

“Don’t seem so shocked that is why I wanted this courtship because if we were just dating then there would be at least a year before I would have felt comfortable to ask you. That is why courtship was better. It shows what the endgame will be.” Harry bit his bottom lip thinking for a moment before he leaned over the table and placed the softest of kisses on Rabastan’s lips.

“If you would ask me right now, I would say yes, but I know what my parents would say.” Harry said on his lips before he kissed him again. Rabastan felt his heart beat in his throat, yes this will be a very short courtship.

The dinner was going swimmingly, they had their salads, for their entrée Rabastan had a creamy seafood pasta, and Harry went with authentic eggplant parasang. Then for dessert they ordered tiramisu to share.

Rabastan would feed Harry bites as they talked about their past, and what potions Harry was working on. When they finished their dessert Rabastan returns the courting gift to its original size handing it over to Harry, he could tell that the younger man wasn’t accustomed to receiving gifts. Which always made him feel for Harry, knowing he would spoil this man for the rest of their lives.

“It seems heavy Rab, you know the flowers were a gift enough and then all the clothes plus the new brewing robes.” Rabastan leaned over placing a finger on Harry’s lips stopping him.

“Please Mon Beau, just open it.” Harry sighed, and Rabastan smiled he couldn’t wait for him to see what he got.

He watched as Harry carefully pulled off the elegant silver and green paper, he opened the white box and pulled out the shiny pure silver cauldron. Harry’s eyes snapped up to him.

“There is something else in there as well.” Rabastan nods towards inside of the cauldron, once again shaky hands reach into the opening and pull out a small crystal bottle.

“Rab.” Harry whispered; his eyes shiny with tears as he looked up at him. Rabastan felt his heart strain seeing how in awe his boyfriend looked.

“I wanted to give you something that you would never buy for yourself so you would know that whatever you desire, and whatever you need I will provide. I know you are not with me because I’m wealthy, because you being the Heir of the Potter fortune as well as the Heir of our Lord so you don’t have to worry about money. So, what do you think?” He didn’t want to admit that he might have over done it but he does love this man so he wants to show it in all ways, he also knows that if Harry wanted him tonight there would be no way that he would be able to say no to him.

“This is powdered Dragon Claw, it’s truly rare. I don’t know what to say.” The younger man’s voice cracks. Rabastan grabs Harry’s hand and presses a kiss to it.

“Just say Thank you Rab, and I love you.” He said playfully.

“I love you Rab, and I do love you.” Harry said interlacing their fingers.

\-----

Harry loved the feel of Rabastan’s arms around his waist, as they walked down the street fairy lights strung through the small market. Italy was beautiful, he would love to come back when they could spend more time there. But right now all he could think about is the expensive smelling cologne that Rabastan was wearing and the glances that they kept sharing.

With a sigh he laid his head on the taller man’s shoulder as they walked, Rabastan pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Rab, it’s getting late we should probably get home.” He said looking up at his boyfriend, whose blue eyes looked down at him. He was wearing a smirk.

“You getting sleepy?” Rabastan wrapped his other arm around him pulling him close as they stopped. Harry wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck and shook his head.

“No, I’m not tired. I do remember my boyfriend stating earlier today that you would provide me whatever I desire.” He looked up biting his lip, Rabastan’s breath hitched. This is it hopefully tonight is the night that Rabastan would make love to him again.

“That’s right Mon Beau I will provide you whatever you desire, but you have to tell me.” Rabastan moved closer their lips were almost touching. “What is it that you desire?”

Harry felt his knees give out, thankfully Rabastan was holding on to him. “You.” He said breathlessly. As if that was all Rabastan needed to hear, Harry felt the other man’s lips on his and that familiar tug of apparation.

They apparated right into their room, it’s been their room for a while now, he was going to tell Rabastan to move his stuff in tomorrow.

Rabastan’s tongue lick across the seam of Harry’s mouth making him gasp which the older man took advantage intertwining their tongues. They took their time slowly unbuttoning each button, sliding off their robes, moving to their dress shirts. When their naked chest press against each other Harry keened in pleasure.

Lips trailed down his cheek to his ear. “I want to make love to you Harry, please let me make love to you.” Rabastan said in almost a pleadingly, Harry could feel the older man’s erection pressed up against him.

“Yes! I’ve wanted this for so long. I love you Rab.” With those words Rabastan walked them towards the bed kissing and nipping as his neck, he didn’t stop until his legs hit the mattress falling with an oompf.

Rabastan’s lips trail down his chest, with a wave of Rabastan’s wand they were both completely naked. He moaned as he felt their naked erections slide against each other.

“Harry, Mon Beau. So beautiful, I love you.” His fingers trail down Harry’s side as his lips reaches what he needs Rabastan to touch and touch he does. When he felt Rabastan’s lips slide down him.

“Oh god!” Harry wanted to close his eyes but he wanted to see how Rabastan looked like, with him in his mouth. Rabastan took him deeper, Harry weaved his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair tugging lightly. His hips buck as he felt the other man hums around him.

A wet finger glides down in between his cheeks, his head falls back enjoying the probing finger. “Rabastan p..please need you!” Harry moans as the finger slips past his tight muscle, Rabastan sucks and releases him with a sloppy pop.

“I love how you look when you are unraveling for me, I’ve wanted to see this since that first night. I have dreamed about it every night when I held you in my arms as you slept. I didn’t want to rush my love. You mean the world to me, not just a one off, you are mine.” Rabastan said as his lips trail up Harry’s chest as he presses another finger inside him.

Harry could feel love and pleasure shoot through him, it wasn’t like this the first time. Of course, it wasn’t there was chemistry with them that first night, but now it was pure love, and passion. He could come undone with his words, Rabastan was his, and he was Rabastan’s.

He pulled the older man into a bruising kiss, whispering praises and love. When Rabastan fixed himself in between his legs blue eyes look down at him almost black with arousal.

“I’m going to make love to you Harry, I’m going to make it so you don’t remember your own name. The only thing you will know is the pleasure that I’m giving you, I promised I will make sure you have everything you desire and need.” Rabastan glides into him swiftly, then pulls out slowly and gently enters in again.

Harry throws his head back as he wrapped his legs around Rabastan, who continued to declare his love.

“You will never want for anything ever again Mon Beau, you will know that someone loves you, that someone is going to be there for you.” Harry felt tears sting his eyes, this was too much too raw, adding the pleasure he felt as Rabastan kept with the slow punishing pace.

“Oh god Rab.” Harry pulls Rabastan down on top of him, feeling the weight of him his dripping erection trapped in between their bodies.

“Yes my love, my heart.” The older man moves slightly and with another thrust it glides across that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Harry arches as tears finally flow down his cheeks. “So perfect, so beautiful.” Rabastan kisses away each tear.

Harry was on edge he wasn’t going to last much longer. “S..So c.close.” He felt the other man’s hand move in-between them as he stroked him the same pace. Harry’s orgasm rocked him to his core, he has never experienced anything like this before.

When Harry comes down, he feels the warmth of Rabastan on top of him peppering kisses all over his face. He runs his hair through the older man’s hair again.

“Worth the wait Mon Beau?” Rabastan asked looking down at him with an exhausted smile.

Harry took a shaky breath, feeling a sob in his throat. “Yes, totally worth the wait Rabastan.”

\------

Dumbledore paced in his office; how could his plans be so screwed up. Lily and Remus had to go get themselves arrested. Then the floo flared to life and Tonks trips as she walks out.

“Well?” The older wizard said with his eyebrow raised his blue eyes didn’t hold the twinkle that he usually had.

“I have good news Dumbledore, I was following Rabastan it seems like he has a lover who looks an awful lot like James Potter but it wasn’t him.”

“How are you to be sure?” Dumbledore knew that James loved someone else, and it wouldn’t be crazy to assume that he would fall for the brother of his best mates' boyfriend.

“Yes, his complexion was lighter and his eyes were green.” The awkward woman crossed her arms and bit on her bottom lip. So, James had a son, how is that possible he would have seen it in the book. Though to be honest he hardly looked at the thing just more brat that he had to pretend to care about.

“Thank you, that will be all make sure that you keep an eye on them.” With a nod she disappeared in the green flames.

As soon as she left he quickly walked over to the book and flipped back to 1981. Each child who attended their name appeared the color of their house. When he reached the P’s he didn’t see anyone that didn’t attend. He almost gave up until he noticed a name that was written in black, he gasped when he looked down and saw **Harry James Potter-Snape 31-07-1981.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Thank you so much for your continued support!!! It means sooo much to me!!! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed!! They make my heart happy!!!
> 
> Happy Halloween!!! 👻🎃👻🎃👻🧛🏻


	13. Flowers are okay but not cake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read through this quickly wanted you to have a chapter! Celebrated a little too much last weekend so I was in a rush to get this out!!

Rabastan sat on the bed legs crossed as he is propped up on the headboard. He hasn’t bothered to get dressed today so he is wearing a pair of low lounge pants and a jumper. Music played quietly in the background as his fingers slide down the edge of the page his he currently reading.

Every Sunday he finds himself alone recently, Harry goes flying with James and then has breakfast with them. He was always invited to both but they needed their family time, plus he didn’t mind having a little bit of alone time. 

The first Sunday he didn’t know what to do so he ate breakfast in bed, then he took a shower and went to visit  Rodolphus which was a mistake. Him and Sirius are still very much into their Honeymoon stage.

The second Sunday he looked around Harry’s room, not to be nosy but he wanted to see what books he had and maybe get an idea of what he could buy his beloved. He promised himself that he would spoil this man. That is when he found what was on Harry’s bookshelf. 

He saw a couple different books that he has never heard of, muggle books. One about magic pants, one about a notebook, a diary of a princess. Then there was one that caught his eye, not that he was looking to read something muggle but the cover confused him with the name of the book. 

Rabastan called  Zolby to get him a cup of tea as he got comfortable on the bed. He wasn’t sure why Harry would want to read about a teenage muggle girl. An hour later he heard the door open and sent the book back over to the bookcase. He felt silly hiding the fact that he was reading one of Harry’s stories but a part of him felt silly because he did enjoy it. 

Today he waited patiently for Harry to leave so he could start the book. He even read through his breakfast and tea. 

Rabastan didn’t hear the door open today, the story was getting too good. His fingers itched to turn the page as his eyes roam over the words. He didn’t feel the bed dip as Harry sat down next to him.

“Whatcha reading?”  Rabastan snapped the book closed and hid it quickly under his leg. His heart hammering in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was hiding the book but it seemed like a good idea at the time. 

“NOTHING! I mean nothing just waiting for you to get back. You know how much I miss you when you are gone.”  Rabastan said leaning over to kiss him but Harry wasn’t having it. 

The potion master raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “I missed you too. What were you reading? You can show me you know. I would ask you if it was a dirty magazine, why would you hide that when we could use it together. I could tell though that it was a book before you hid it under your leg. Now come on, tell me what you were reading?” Harry said as he glares at him, it truly wasn’t that big of deal. 

Rabastan blew out a breath as he reaches for the book, which he places face up on his lap. He refused to look Harry in the eye. 

The room was quiet for what seemed like years until he heard Harry bark out a laugh. 

“Really  Rab ! You are hiding this, why?” He looked over at the younger man who was shaking his head.  Rabastan felt a smile on his lips.

“I don’t really know, I started reading it last week and I couldn’t wait to read it again. Why would I care about a teenage girl who a vampire is obsessed  with? What I truly don’t understand is why this vampire sparkles?” Rabastan was cut off by Harry’s lips. 

“Oh  Rab , I love you.” The younger man said on his lips, kissing him one more time before pulling away. “I’m not sure, but when I read that book, I couldn’t put it down. I’m glad that you like it. There is a new one coming out soon, maybe we could read it together?” 

Rabastan flicks his wand sending the book back over to the bookshelf. He cups the younger man’s face in his hands.

“I would love to read it with you.” He places a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. “Now I’ve missed you this morning.” 

“I’ve missed you as well. Though I can’t stay long, my dad wants to talk to me alone.” Harry moves his fingers through  Rabastan’s hair pulling him into another kiss. “But I’m sure we have time for something.” 

Rabastan didn’t waste  any time coving the younger man’s body with his. “I’m sure we will have plenty of time. Then later I can truly take my time with you.” 

\-----

James sat in the library holding a cup of tea in his hands, his son should be here anytime. His  son, that still sounds so strange. Their relationship was growing, it was nice to be able to fly with him every Sunday and then having breakfast with him and Sev. 

That is the reason he is meeting with the younger potion  master; he needed his help with the perfect date for Severus. They haven’t been able to spend as much time together, Severus started a potion delivery service. They have been making potions since, he wouldn’t say that he is jealous of Severus and Harry’s relationship, but there do have a bond that he doesn’t share yet.

James takes a sip of his now cold tea as the library doors open and in walks his son. The younger man had a goofy smile on his face. He didn’t want to know what he has been up too. Even though he was an adult there are somethings you don’t want to know about your son.

“Hey Dad! So, what’s this all about? Not that I don’t want to spend one on one time with you it's just that we never have before without Papa.” The younger man sat down beside him, he knows that Harry didn’t mean to hurt his feeling about what he said. 

“I think we need to change that seeing as you spend most of the time brewing with Severus and  snogging with  Rabastan .” James said playfully putting his tea cup down. “Now, the second reason I asked you here today is because I want to take Severus out on a date. I real romantic date. Seeing as I don’t have a romantic bone in my body, I am enlisting help from you.” Harry’s green eyes widen as he watches a smile appear on the younger man’s lips. 

“You wanna take Papa on a romantic date and you ask me? Why not ask Sirius? I mean he is your best friend. Not that it is weird that you ask me I’m glad that you did, but I’m not the romantic type truly.  Rabastan is the one that pulls out all the stops. My ideal of a perfect day is pizza and beer with either quidditch or soccer playing in the background.” Harry shrugs his shoulders biting at his bottom lip.

James laughs as he runs his fingers through his hair. He has more in common with his son then he realizes. “Well,  Prongslette I’m not asking  Rabastan about where I should take Severus. So you are going to have to help me.” 

James’ watches Harry summon a piece of parchment and a pen? Yes, a pen, not a quill. “Okay Dad if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do it right. Papa loves music, potions, me, and he has a big sweet tooth but you probably already know that.” Harry said with a cheeky grin. 

“Yes, I do know his love for sweets. So, what are you thinking?” James leans towards Harry resting his arms on in legs. 

“I don’t know maybe take him somewhere? Obviously nowhere around here because of Dumbledore. Somewhere we can be open and free, we have been going mad here in the manor.” It didn’t matter where they were going as long as they were together. 

I know the perfect place Dad, I there once for a potion convention and I thought it was wonderful. I think Papa would like it as well. New York City! It will be perfect, you can go to dinner, catch a Broadway show which I know Papa would love. Then afterwards you can take a carriage around central park. It should be beautiful right now with the leaves changing colors. Not that I want to think about my parents being romantic but. You should confess how much you love him.” 

James thought about everything Harry said, he wasn’t sure what a Broadway play was but dinner and a carriage ride seems romantic. “What is a Broadway Show?” He asks as Harry gets a look in his eyes.

“It’s a play, or musical, I’m thinking I’m going to send you guys to a musical because they are the best. I have one in mind about witches, but you have to keep an open mind okay.  So, it’s a stage, live music and acting. It was one the things I did when I went to New York. I think I might talk Rabastan to taking me.” There was a dreamy look in his son’s eyes when he talked about the youngest Lestrange brother.

“So how are you and  Rabastan ? You have been courting for a few weeks, do you still love him?” James tried not to sound too much like a protective father right now, but his son was only 21. 

“Of course, I still love him Dad. He is wonderful, I did catch him reading a muggle novel I have. He tried to hide it, it was cute. I can’t believe that someone like him would want someone like me. I mean I guess I will always be stuck as that orphan that no one wanted. I mean I know now that is untrue because I knew that Papa wanted me and If you were in your right mind that you would have wanted me as well.” Harry said so defeated. 

There was a pang of guilt in his chest as he looked over to his son. If only he could have been stronger and smarter, he wouldn’t have had this problem. 

“Son, you are smart, kind, cheeky, and handsome which you get from me.” James winks at him. “Rabastan is so lucky for you to be with him. I bet there were guys and girls into you when you went to school. Everyone loves a quidditch player, I know you said that you were too shy and into potions for someone to notice but I bet they did. Now I don’t want to hear about this again.”

James said sternly as his son nods. “Now I think that we should see if we can get season tickets for quidditch. I would love to watch it with you!” 

“ Well, I still have my contact with Fitchburg Finches and The Sweetwater All-Stars. They are two of the teams that recruited me in America but I also have Moose Jaw Meteorites and Stonewall Stormers from Canada as well.” Harry said with a smirk on his face. James just looked at him in awe. Four professional Quidditch teams scouted his son, it’s a shame that nothing became of it. He understood though why.

“Wow, 4 teams. I can’t believe it son! That is amazing I’m proud of you. I would gladly go to any of those. Have you ever thought about trying to play? Not that it matters because I love you either way.” He says quickly so that Harry knows it doesn’t matter if he wanted to play or not. 

The younger man sighs and uncrosses and crosses his legs. “Not really, flying was a get away from the world. I don’t think I could do it a full time, the beauty I see from it would become a job and that is the last thing I would want to do. Not like potion making, I mean I love it but I know I will be able to do it the rest of my life. I wouldn’t ever start hating it, like I would flying.” He laughs. “I know that probably doesn’t make sense but.” Harry shrugs his shoulders.

James leans over and places his  hands on his son’s. “I understand completely. I’m proud of you either way. You got your masters at the same time it took your Papa. Now that is an accomplishment. I honestly think you are smarter than you Severus. Don’t tell him I told you that but.” James winks at his son who shakes his head.

“Whatever you say dad. How about we get you ready for this date. We can pop over to New York get the tickets and find a bar to watch quidditch?” James heart soars, his son wanted to spend more time with him. 

“I say that sounds great. You buying first round?” James smirks over at him as he stood. 

“Yeah, old man I’ll buy first round, but you are buying the Pizza.” Harry said standing next to him putting an hand on his shoulder.

“Okay but you are buying the pizza.” Before he could ask what Pizza was, they both popped away.

\-----

Tuesdays were always so busy day for brewing. It’s when the bulk of their orders would go out.  So, when he let the older potion master leave so his parents could have some time together, he was regretting it. 

Harry put a  statis charm on the wolfsbane potion he was working on he wanted a cup of tea and before he could call  Zolbie the house elf popped up. 

“Master Harry Potter Snape. The Lord wants to see you urgently!” Before Harry could say anything else the elf popped away. With a roll of his eyes, Harry made his way to his grandfather’s office at the manor. 

He didn’t bother to knock when he got there, he just walked in. When he walked in, he saw the older wizard sitting at his desk with a scowl on his face. It wasn’t  sucha strange thing to see. 

“Hey Grandfather, is everything okay?” He asked as he sat down, looking over the older man making sure that there isn’t anything off. Not that he would be able to tell but.

Voldemort looks up from the parchment he was studying and shook his head. “I am well Harry, I brought you here because Dumbledore knows. I haven’t told your parents yet because I fear that they would go in wands ready. What we need to do is be more calculated. We need a plan. What we need to do is have you go more around  Hogsmeade and  Diagon Alley. I don’t want you going by yourself. I want you with  Rodolphus or  Rabastan , or one of the  Malfoys .” 

Dumbledore knows about him? Harry didn’t know how to feel about that, what will happen to his family now? As  always, he didn’t care the wellbeing of himself. He couldn’t lose his family, he just got them. He hated the fact that his Grandfather wanted Rabastan and  Rodolphus going with him  Rab is the love of his life and Dolph just started his life with Sirius. Who was starting to grow on  Harry. He didn’t know how he felt about the man before but now he could see he wasn’t so bad. 

“I understand sir, but I don’t like putting other people in danger. Do you think that I could just go by myself?” Harry asked trying to meet the amber eyes of the older wizard.

“Absolutely not, you are not to go anywhere without someone with you Harry.” Harry wanted to say something but Voldemort raised his hands to stop him. “I’m not saying you are not capable of taking care of yourself, it would just make me feel better if you had backup. Please for your dear old grandfather?” Oh, this man was good.

“Fine, but I won’t be happy about it.” The older man chuckled and shook his head. “Now tell me what kind of  handfasting are we looking at? Do we want it more traditional or.” His grandfather’s mood changed in a blink of an eye. 

“Grandfather, we are still courting and  Rabastan hasn’t even asked me to marry him yet. So I think planning the  handfasting right now would be a little crazy.” Though butterflies did flutter when he thought about marrying  Rabastan .

“ Rabastan is in love with you, and I’m sure that he will ask you soon. So, what season are you thinking?” The older wizard asked getting a fresh parchment and quill. 

“I’ve always wanted a winter wedding. I know that it’s cold but we are wizards, right? I always loved the thought of ice blues, silvers, and greens would look beautiful. It would be like a winter storm.  Plus, blue would bring out Rabastan’s eyes.” Harry said with a dreamy look in his eyes s Voldemort chuckles. 

“ So, a winter handfasting, before or after Yule?” His grandfather said with a smile.

“After, it always snows more after Christmas/Yule. I don’t want it big; you know just family. I didn’t think I would ever have this opportunity. Then I want to go to someplace warm for two weeks with my husband.” Harry felt himself blush, he has never said that out loud. He never thought that he would find someone as great as  Rabastan .

“Then that is what you will have. Now how about great-grandchildren? Do you think that I will be one?” Harry’s mouth fell open. “Only joking Harry. I don’t want to be a Great-Grandfather too soon. Now I'm sure your betrothed is waiting for you. Tell him to take you out to dinner at the Three Broom Sticks. Not tonight, Sirius and  Rodolphus are gone. But I want you to go there first.” He said sternly raising his eyebrow.

“Okay Grandfather whatever you want me to do. I’ll see you later okay, don’t pick too many things for my  handfasting . Flowers are okay but not cake.” Harry said playfully as he walks towards the door. 

“I won’t make any promises.” 

\---

Severus looks over at Harry who was singing along to the song playing in the radio. The older potion master couldn’t believe what happened in such a  short time. He has his son, the love of his life and his dream job. 

He knows that there is still a threat out there for his family  but he wasn’t going to let anything happen to them. 

“Papa!” He heard the younger potion master say.

“Yes brat?” Severus looks back at his potion all it needed to do was cool now. 

“I’ve called your name 5 times now. I’m going to finish up here, it’s pretty late you should get some rest. I will come early in the morning as well so you can sleep in.” Harry had that look, the look that meant that he was up to something but Severus was too excited to think about going back to his room early.

“Thank you, Harry. Let’s both come in later tomorrow, how about you tell Rabastan to take you out for breakfast.” Severus walks over and presses a kiss on his son’s temple. 

“I will Papa, thank you. Have a good night.” Harry said giving him a wink, such a cheeky brat.

“Goodnight.” 

The manor was quiet today as he made the trip to his and James room. James has been acting  unusual the past couple of days. They haven’t been spending much time together, with his new business and James trying to get all of his vaults and other Lord Potter duties back together. Dumbledore has done a number both on the Potter and Black fortune. 

Potion-stained fingers turn the handle, pushing the door open to his room. It was empty of course. James would still be busy. Severus wanted to take a shower before he went to bed, he would have loved to share it with James. 

Severus towels off and knots it around his waist as he walks towards their bed. On it laid a pressed pair of black trousers, a red dress shirt and a black jumper. Next to it was a letter with James’ loopy hand writing. 

My Snake,

Get dressed and meet me at the front gates. 

Yours,

Jamie

Severus re-reads the note again, what is this man up to? Whatever it is his son was involved. Didn’t matter now he knew that if he didn’t get dress, he was going to be in trouble with both of his men. He dressed himself quickly, after running his fingers through his hair, he hooks it behind his ears. 

As he steps outside his room, he sees his son standing with Rabastan. “Looking good Papa. Don’t you think  Rab ?” 

“Yes, you look great Severus.” Rabastan wraps his arm around Harry’s middle. 

“You are not going to tell me where your Dad is taking me are you?” Severus glared at him playfully. The younger potion master just shook his head. 

“Nope.” He said popping the P. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise. Now you should go. Dad is going to think that you stood him up.” 

Severus made his way outside towards the gate, he was almost there when he saw James. The taller man turned around and Severus stops in his tracks. James looked perfect. His raven-colored hair styled perfectly, he also wore black trousers, but he had a silver button up with a deep green jumper. 

“There you are!” James said smiling his breath-taking smile. “I thought you might have stood me up.” He held out his arms and Severus found himself moving into them wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

“I might have thought about it, but I figured you when through the trouble of setting out clothing for me. I see that you are wearing my colors, I’ve always loved you in green.” Severus teases as his fingers play with James’ hair. 

“And you are wearing mine. Now hold on tight international portkeys are always a little bumpy.” Before Severus could comment on it a cup was pressed into his hands and with a tug they were gone. 

When they got their footing Severus eyes went wide as he saw where they were. Building stood tall touching the clouds, the sounds of honking cars, and smell of food waft through the air. 

“Jamie.” Severus whispers not trusting his voice. James leans forward and press the softest of kisses on his lips. 

“New York City, I have a whole date planned. First, we have a reservation.” James  pulls him down the sidewalk their fingers interlaced. Severus took in everything around him, normally he liked to be by himself on the country side picking  ingredients . The big city wasn’t something that he would enjoy, but there is a different type of magic here. He could feel it in the air. 

James stopped in front of a red brick building, but the store front of it was beautiful grey stone with a black awning. Printed on it was  KyleJoseph SteakHouse . 

Severus felt himself being pulled into the building. It was decorated modernly, with round tables not spaced to far apart, and a cream color on the walls. The mouthwatering smell of meat hits them as they stood to wait to be seated. 

The hostess seated at a table that was secluded. Severus still hasn’t said much, he didn’t really know what to say. 

“So, if I didn’t know you, I would be nervous. You do like the surprise, right? If  not, it was all your son’s fault. He practically did this all himself.” James said as he places his hand on his, squeezing it lightly. Severus chuckled nervously. 

“I do like  it, I know that there is more so I can change my opinion  later. As of right now though I do like my surprise.” Severus leans over the table and places a kiss on James’ lips. 

“Good, it was all me. So, we are going full muggle tonight. Don’t worry Harry helped me.” James said with a wink.

“That is comforting, I’m glad he has your looks and my intelligence.” Severus said biting his bottom lip to keep him from laughing. 

“Oi, I’m intelligent just in my own way. I have you don’t I.” James said as he stuck out his tongue, Severus loves James’ playful side. He wishes he could let himself go a little more but he has James to do it for him.

“The smartest thing you ever did was to kiss me in the tower.” He teased. 

“ Yes it was. The stupidest was to get myself in a situation that kept me from you for 20  years.I don’t want to forget the past Severus but tonight, tonight is a new beginning. I want to show you that I love you and that I have always loved you even though I couldn’t show it. I want to show you that you will never have to doubt what we have. Harry and I are not going anywhere.” The look in those  hazel eyes made Severus melt a little inside. 

“I agree to new beginnings. I do love you Jamie.” He blushes he always feels foolish to use James nickname but he knows how much he loves it. He is going to try to allow himself this he wants to be happy and if James says he  isn't going to leave maybe he will start to believe it.

“I love you more Severus.” 

The stuffed their selves with black salmon salad for appetizers, they couldn’t decide between the lobster mac and cheese and ribeye so they got both. James would feed Severus pieces of meat as Severus would feed him the creamy lobster mac and cheese. It was horribly cliché but Severus couldn’t find himself to care, he was too happy. 

James told him that dessert would be later, and they had to hurry or they would be late to their next stop. 

After a nice walk hand in hand people watching James stopped them in front of a building with sparkling green lights. WICKED it read in neon lights, The Untold Story  Of The Witches  Of OZ. Severus remembers in his younger years hearing about The Wizard of Oz but he never read it. Of course, Severus knew what a musical was, he listened to them a lot while he was brewing. He never thought that he would actually be seeing one in person.

“This is our next stop Wicked the musical. Harry said that this was the best musical out so we had to see it. I’m not sure how he got tickets seeing as he said they were mostly sold out.” James wraps his arms around Severus middle as they wait to get inside. 

He moves so that he is facing his lover. “James, this is perfect.” Severus crushes their lips together, not caring that they are in front of a crowd of people. He felt James smile on his lips as his fingers tug at Severus’ hair deepening the kiss. 

“You are perfect Severus. Now it looks like the doors are opening let’s go find our seats.” When they took out their  tickets, he couldn’t believe how close they were. James and Harry have gone all out for this. 

Severus felt his heart pounds as he heard the first note, the hairs on him stood in goose bumps. James took his hand and squeezed; he looks over seeing a bright smile on the other man’s face. Gods he loves that man.

At the end Severus felt tears in his eyes as the actors came out taking their bows. He felt himself on cloud nine as they walk out of the theater. He didn’t know how long they were in there but by the time they walked outside it was dark and there was a slight chill in the air.

“ So did you like.” Severus cut James off by crushing their lips together once again. His breath was stolen as James’ tongue slides across his bottom lip. They pulled away when they felt a couple shove into them. They laughed like teenagers. 

“I loved it James. Thank you so much tonight has been perfect. I am not sure what I did to deserve such a night like this.” Severus said looking down at his shoes, he hated to feel such vulnerability, but that is how he felt around James. He felt fingers on his chin that pulls his head up. 

“You deserve a lot more than me I promise you. I’m just lucky that you picked me. Now we are not done yet there is one more thing.” James eyes sparkle as he pulls him down the streets. After a walk they stop in front a carriage with a horse and a man with a top hat.

“Potter?” The man said with a thick accent.

“That’s us.” James helps him in the carriage. They were going on a carriage ride. 

“This does have your son written all over it. Have you seen his collection of romance novels in his  library. It is either Potion books, Quidditch books or Romance.” Severus said they started to move towards the opening of a park. 

James pulls out a shrunk blanket, he mumbled and it returned it to its regular size pulling it over their legs. Then he places his arm around Severus’ shoulder bringing him in closer.

“Yes, I would love to take credit of this but this was our son’s idea.” They sat in silence as they took in the world around them. It looks like the trees were changing their color, burst of yellow orange and red moved past them. 

“ Tonight has been perfect James. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” Severus said laying his head on James’ shoulder.

“You are worth  it, I love you Severus and I’m glad that I got to show you. What you have been through in your life you deserve to now live it how you should. I am going to spoil and love you until my last breath. I know that I will have to show you and earn back your trust but I hope tonight is the step in the right direction to show you that I'm serious.” 

“You are not Sirius he is at home thank merlin.” Severus said looking up at James who barked a laugh.

“Oh, that was good. I love you Severus Snape.” James said kisses his hair. 

“I love you James Potter.” Severus leans his head back as he puckers his lips. James took the hint and kissed him. Severus  didn’t know what the ending of the ride looked  like, all he knew was how James lips felt on his. 

\----

Severus stumbles as they hit the grounds of the manor. He felt a pop again and they were in their bedroom. James’ lips were still on his as their fingers pull off their jumpers and working on the buttons of their shirts. 

“Gods Severus, you are so beautiful so perfect.” James says on his lips as he unbuttons the last button. His strong fingers drag across his stomach, sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

“Please James, don’t tease tonight.” James didn’t listen to his pleas. The taller man took his time pulling off his shirt and then sliding his pants down. Severus moans as he felt the cool air on his erection. James was on his knees in front of him smirking up at him, he takes him to the root. 

Severus head falls back as his fingers slide into his black hair holding James not pushing him down further. “Jamie … gods so good.” 

James hands slide back to his ass, kneading as he sucked harder. No hearing a spell though he felt a slick finger slide across his tight muscle. He couldn’t help but push back onto it, and it slides into him.

It was torturing, the pace that James was going. He was stretching him completely as his mouth was wet and tight around him. 

“ P..Please I’m ready, James I’m ready.” James pulls off of him, and he whimpers as he feels his fingers slide out of him missing how full he felt. He didn’t have to worry about that too long, because soon he was on their bed with James  on top of him filling him.

“ S..Severus , gods  you're so tight, perfect... beautiful made... made just for me.” James praises him as he thrust deeply into him. Pounding into that bundle of nerves that made stars burst behind his eyelids. 

“Look at me!” James moans out. “ I.. I want to see you lose yourself.” Severus obeys even though it  difficult . He opens his eyes looking into those hazel eyes again blown with lust. 

“Now  Love.. Now!” Severus feels pleasure explode through his body, as he paints both of their stomachs with his release. 

“Jamie!” He yells out, hearing James say his name. James  collapse on top of him kissing him gently all over his face. 

“I love  you, I love you so much.” He says  in-between kisses. 

Severus felt tears burn his eyes. “I love you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know that the timelines didn't really add up with the Twilight book but I couldn't help myself. Plus it's fanfiction I can make it however I want. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it! Thank you for your continued love and support you are amazing!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	14. Surprise it's a Boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I must thank Charlotte1217 for giving me this idea. I'm not going to lie that I didn't know how I wanted to transition into the next part of the story and how it was going to go but her idea made it clear. Now this is pure family fluff with a tiny bit of angst.. I mean tiny bit. Anyways please enjoy! Read through it real quick there are probably errors!

Severus hasn’t felt this happy in such a long time, James interlaced their fingers together as they walked towards the lab. They wanted to see if Harry would have lunch with them, they know with Rabastan being gone he would be lonely. Plus, any extra time with their son he wasn’t going to say no. 

When they were in the dim hallway near the door downstairs, they heard crying. Severus’ heart falls into his stomach, he couldn’t handle Harry crying. What if he was cutting again? He couldn’t have been that upset that Rabastan had to leave for a job. Maybe they had a row before he left. James looks over at him with a pained look. 

“Is that a baby crying?” He said walking faster, Severus eyes were at the floor allowing his partner to pull him along downstairs. That was until he slammed into James’ back, that pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Why did you...” Severus stops as his eyes move to where James’ was looking. There in the floor sat a very naked, very upset baby. Couldn’t be more than a year old, but it wasn’t just any baby. He would know those big green eyes anywhere. 

“Oh, my little potion master.” Severus whispered. He fell to his knees; his stained fingers cradle the baby off the floor. He pulled him close to his chest humming Harry’s favorite song. The baby calmed down almost immediately. 

“Sev, is....is that Harry?” Severus snapped his head up looking at his partner. James sat down next to him; he could tell that he wanted to hold him. Severus couldn’t let go yet, he yearned for this feeling for so long. 

“I believe it is.” Severus looked around for some type of clue, that is when his eyes went to a rolled-up parchment on the floor next to the puddle of clothes. “James get that letter; I'm assuming it might be a clue to know what is going on.” Severus pointed with his chin towards the letter. 

James leaned over; Severus could tell the other man was as nervous. For some reason Severus didn’t feel nervous, he felt completely at peace. 

_ Dear Papa and Dad, _

_ Surprise it’s a boy! I knew that you would never say yes to this but I wanted to give you something to show you how much that I love you, and to give us a chance to have memories that we never thought we could have. _

_ For 14 days, we will get to live life of how it should have been. My age will progress, when I first take this potion, I will be around 12 months, by the end of the 14 days I will be back to my old self. I figured you didn’t want the sleepless nights of a newborn.  _

_ After you find this letter please go to your bedroom, there is where you will find another note.  _

_ Love, _

_ Harry  _

Severus re-read the letter over again and then looked down to the now quiet baby in his arms. James placed the letter down and leaned over closer to their son. 

“My Little Seeker is that really you?” James’ voice cracks as chubby hands reach for his glasses. Severus chuckled as the other man dodges so the little boy clamped onto his nose. 

“Dadadadada!” Harry said bouncing in Severus arms, he didn’t want to feel the jealousy pooling into his stomach. That is what Harry would call him, what he said to him as Severus said goodbye all those years ago. 

“Yes, it’s me your Daddy. Severus you hear that he called me Dada!” James pulls away from Harry, then presses a loud kiss on Severus lips. The jealousy slipped away as quickly as it came seeing the smile on James’ face. 

Harry must have not liked that when they both felt little hands prying them apart. “MINE!” The little voice says wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. “Mine!” Severus smiles brightly as he sees the look of amusement on James’ face. 

“Papa,” Harry nuzzles into Severus, he felt his heart melt. His baby was back, not for long but long enough.” James laughs a press a kiss onto the boy's raven-colored hair. 

“You are going to have to share your Papa, he was mine first. Come on my Snake we should go see what he has in our bedroom.” James said standing up, holding out a hand to help them up. Severus didn’t want any accidents on the trip up to their room so he conjured a nappy which he put on Harry before they stood up. 

“James when need to get him clothed, then we should feed him. We will have to make sure that we have someplace for him to sleep, extra nappies and clothes. I do wish that he would have told us. He gets this from you, just jumping into something without planning anything out. I though he was more like me.” Severus said as he moved Harry onto his hip as they walked up towards their room. The little one’s fingers played through his hair, just like they always did. 

“Sev, you make it sound like it’s a bad thing that he has some of my traits in him. For one I think that this is great! We will have this wonderful experience together. We have to make sure we have a camera! We will have to document this!” Severus loved to see the happiness in his partner’s eyes. 

“Maybe, but it would have been better if we would have known.” Severus pulls open their door as they walked inside, they could feel magic ripple over their skin. They looked around to find a note but they couldn’t find one. 

“Severus, has that door always been there?” James said pointing to a door painted white. A new door, maybe his son wasn’t like James. Harry was painted in gold paint on the door with a lion on one side and a snake on the other but in the middle under neath is name was a golden bird. Severus remembered that his son said he was sorted in Thunderbird house Ilvermorny. 

“No come on, Harry after we see what you have done for us then we are getting lunch are you hungry?” Wide expressive eyes beamed at him as Harry nodded. 

“Yes, Papa Eat!” Harry claps his hands as Severus kisses his forehead. 

“Then let’s see what you have for us then.” 

When he opened the door, a beautiful Nursery comes into view. The walls were painted a soft green, one wall had flying bludgers, and snitches. The other wall had bubbling cauldrons and different dancing ingredients. There was a cot that was a deep mahogany with a green quilt trimmed in silver, a rocking chair, with a wardrobe that matched the cot perfectly. On top of the quilt there was another letter. 

Harry squirmed to be put down when they noticed the chest full of toys. Severus didn’t want to let go but he didn’t want an upset baby either. Sadly, kisses Harry’s nose before he sets him down on the floor. 

James follows right behind him picking up the stuffed Lion making it roar loudly Harry reach for it. He watches them he wants to go over there and play with them but he needed to see what the next letter said. Severus tore his eyes from his family as he started to read the next Letter. 

_ Papa, _

_I’m sure that Dad is too busy playing with the toys with me to be bothered to read the next letter. So, I address this to you, I know that you would have wanted to know so you could plan ever detail but too bad! I already did it for you!_ _Well almost every detail._

_ There are plenty of nappies, and clothing in the wardrobe. It will change sizes when I age up, so will the toys and bed. So, you don’t have to worry about that.  _

_ Now in your room there is a box, in this box there is a camera for capturing all the memories that we are going to have, then there is a folder that has all the tickets that you will need for all the activities that we will be going to. I didn’t plan for every day only for a couple of things that I know that I would love to do. _

_ Make sure that Dad takes pictures of us as well. I need this as much as you need this. _

_ Anyways, Rabastan said that he couldn’t wait to see pictures of me as a baby so he could see how our children would look like. I do hope they have his blue eyes. Sorry you probably don’t want to think about me having babies.  _

_ I promise no grandchildren...yet! Now stop reading and go have fun!  _

_ Love, _

_ Harry _

_ Ps. Grandfather doesn’t know about this either, so I made sure that I could spend time with him as well.  _

_ Pps. I already brewed your potions for the next two weeks so you will not have to worry about brewing with me unless it is just for fun!  _

Severus summoned the camera from the box, when it hit his open palm he started to clicking away. Capturing the goofy smiles on Jamie’s and Harry’s face. After a few pictures Harry looks up at him motioning him over with grabby hands. 

When he sat down Harry climbed up into his lap, handing him a green stuffed snake. Which Severus made kiss and tickly the tiny still naked belly. He heard a click of the camera and looked over to James smiling holding the camera. 

“You look good with a baby in your arms Severus.” James said putting the camera down, handing Harry the lion back. Severus felt his heart break just a little, that is something that Severus will never be able to do again. 

He leans down and nuzzles into his son’s hair smelling that perfect baby smell. “Severus what if we tried for another?” He couldn’t look into his partners eyes; he placed Harry on James’ lap and walks over to the wardrobe. Inside there were so many colorful clothes, but one outfit stuck out, it was a green baby grow and pants with a cauldron on it that said future potion master. He didn’t want to tell James, he thought that this would never come up. He thought wrong, he didn’t think that they would talk children because they were in their 40’s not that wizards didn’t live longer. Wizards have children a lot later than that. 

“We should get Harry dressed and take him down stairs for lunch.” Severus said walking over picking up the little boy, but he was stopped by James’ hand on his. 

“Do you not want more children?” James said with his eyebrow raised, he could see the hurt in his partner’s eyes. It was about to get worse, might as well tell him. They were doing so well, he even though about marriage with him lately. This might change things and that is okay, he would go on if James didn’t want to stay with him anylonger. 

“It isn’t about not wanting more children James, it’s that I can’t.” Severus took advantage of the shock and pulled his arm away from James and took Harry over to his cot to get him dressed. 

Harry babbled about Papa and Dadada as he pulled the baby grow over his head. He jumped slightly as he felt arms wrap around his middle. Severus didn’t want to cry, this was a once and a life time experience. 

“Severus, what do you mean you can’t.” The taller man whispers in his ear, as his arms wrap tighter around him. 

Severus sighs as he pulls Harry’s pants on over his nappy. He took in his little boy's face, his beautiful olive skin just a shade lighter than James. Bright green eyes so expressive, and happy. 

“After lunch we will discuss this James, Harry loved to take naps after getting his belly full.” The potion master felt tears sting his eyes but willed them away. He turns his head and presses a kiss onto James’ lips. 

“Okay, during nap time.” James mirrored his words and gave him one last squeeze before grasping his hand. Harry jumps into his arms as they walk towards the kitchen. 

\----- 

James sat on his chair, waiting for Severus to put Harry down. He could tell that Severus didn’t want to talk about what he said. It confused James, what does he mean that he couldn’t have more children. 

When his partner walked out of their son’s temporary bedroom there was a smile that he only remembers and hasn’t seen in 20 years. 

“He went down okay?” James asked as he watched the potion master sits across from him. 

" Yes, he went down perfectly. We should have two hours about; he will be even happier after his nap.” Severus wouldn’t look him in the eye, he was never a man who would want to talk about his past demons. It took him so long for him to open up about his father's abuse. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” James crosses his leg placing his clasped fingers on his knee. Those onyx eyes look up at him, Severus always had a way of taking his breath away. He didn’t like the reason why right now, the pain in his eyes broke James’ heart. 

“If we must talk about it.” Severus said with a sigh. “This subject was one that I hoped that I didn’t ever have to talk about again. I was never going to be with you again, or anyone. After what happened with you leaving and me putting up Harry for adoption, I became very ill. I thought it was the stress of losing everyone that I loved.” Severus voice cracks as he visibly swallows. James uncrosses his legs; he places his hand on his partner’s thigh and squeezes lightly. 

“I found out that I was pregnant again, by the time that I found out it was too late. I didn’t take care of myself that is why I lost them, when they removed the baby, they told me there were complications and that I wouldn’t be able to bare anymore children.” A sob escaped Severus as James felt tears slide down his cheek. He pulled Severus onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Severus, I’m so sorry.” Bloody hell, Merlin how much could one person take. James peppers kisses into Severus’ hair. “It.. It doesn’t matter if you can’t have any more children. We have our son, he is here with us, and we have each other. If this is something you really want, I will carry one, or we can wait until we have grandchildren. It doesn’t matter I will always love you.” The smaller man wraps his arms around his neck and nuzzles into him. 

“I don’t want any more James. I have Harry and that is enough. We have the chance to see our son grow up. It will be quick but at least we will have the memories. I don’t want to go through the heartbreak if something would happen. I understand if you don’t feel the same way and you don’t want to be with me any longer.” 

James pulled him away just enough cup his face and look into those beautiful onyx eyes. “You can’t get rid of me that easy. I don’t care if we have another child. As long as I have you and Harry that is all that I need. Now you look tired, maybe we should take a nap while Harry sleeps. 

“Dadadadad, Papapapapa.” Woke James up, he didn’t remember falling asleep, all he remembered was holding Severus until he fell asleep. The potion master has lived through horrible things. He vows from now forward he will try to make sure that Severus will never feel like he did all those years. 

“Mmm, that is the best sound in the world.” Severus said as he nuzzled into James chest, he pressed a kiss over his heart. “Come our son wants us.” James looks up trying to see if Severus was feeling better after their talk and the sadness that was there before was gone. 

“It is the best sound in the world. I get his dirty nappy this time, then we can have a walk outside.” James stood up and wrapped his arms around Severus and presses a kiss on his lips. 

“A walk sounds great, maybe we can get some pictures of him with the leaves changing colors.” 

“Papapa!” Harry yells again, the both laughed as they walked towards his room, when they open the door there stood their son bouncing up and down holding onto the cot. 

“He is about a patient as you are Jamie.” Severus’ nickname for him slipped, which always made him smile. 

“The Potter men just know what they want when they want it. Now come on my bludger let’s get changed so we can go for a walk.” Harry looked up at him with grandmother’s green eyes, his son was perfect. 

\------- 

“Harry James Potter-Snape get back here right now! You cannot go to the zoo if you are naked!” Severus said running after his son, the towel still in his hands. 

“Papa I don’t wear clothes! I nakee!” Harry giggles out as he runs out of the room, Severus was alone right now. He thought he could get Harry ready while James took a shower, but when their son woke up this morning they found a toddler. If Severus had to say Harry is probably 3. 

Their door slammed open, the sound of giggles and little feet echoes in the hall. Thankfully Severus doesn’t have his robes on today, they were going into muggle London so he has a pair of black slacks and a deep purple jumper. 

“Oh, for Merlin sakes.” Severus runs after his son again, the last thing he needs is to lose his son. He couldn’t have gone that far, it’s not like he could have gone down the stairs by himself. He made it to the stairs and he saw Harry running past the bottom of the stairs. Oh, this boy is going to be the death of him. 

He saw the door closed of his lord's office. Great this was going to be eventful, fixing his clothes and placing the towel over his arm he knocked on the door. 

“Enter!” The older wizard’s voice calls out. 

When he walked in, he saw Harry sitting on his lord's lap with a pull up on. At least his has something on. 

“No clothes Papa. I with Grampa! Grampa go to the zoo with Harry!” The older wizard smiles an nuzzles into the toddler’s hair. 

“I will go to the zoo with Harry if he puts on clothes. Little Lords must wear clothes. Severus why was I not aware of the fact that my grandson is 3 years old. Why wasn’t I told, your parents are being very naughty Harry. They should have told Grandfather, shouldn’t they?” Harry nodded his head as Lord Voldemort's smirks and raises, he eyebrow at him. 

“Sorry my lord, Harry decided to take an age regression potion while Rabastan is away so we could have the proper family experience. I’m sorry my lord... I.” The older wizard held up his hand silencing him. 

“I will hear no more Severus. We are going to take my grandson to the muggle zoo I'm assuming, then we will come back here and have a proper family dinner. How does that sound my perfect Little Lord?” 

“I go to the zoo with Daddy and Papa and Grampa! I see snakes, and I see gaffs!” There was a groan heard from the door. 

“Bludger, why snakes? You want to go see the lions, right? They are much better than snakes.” James said as he walked in with the outfit and shoes they wanted to put on the toddler. 

“No Daddy, snakes!” Lord Voldemort kisses the top of Harry’s head. 

“You will go with Daddy and get dressed my Little Lord, then we will go. I have to speak with your Papa.” Severus swallowed the lard lump in his throat, he did not want to be left alone in the room with this man after he hid the fact that Harry was young right now. 

The toddler wriggles down to the floor, running full speed to James. Who picks him up and whispers something in his ear making the little boy giggle? 

Once the door was closed the older wizard spoke. “Sit! I know that you would want alone time with your family Severus, but remember I am your family as well! Do you not think that I have a right to spend time with my grandchild?” 

Severus shook his head and looked at the older man in the eyes. “You do have the right my Lord! I was just selfish; I had my little boy back and I've never had this age with him! I promise I was going to tell you tomorrow it looks like he is the same age for two days! I’m sorry My Lord!” 

The older wizard was quiet for what seemed like hours until he sighed. There was a different look in the man’s eyes, one that he has never seen before. 

“Severus do you not think that I wouldn’t do the same thing when it came to you. I might not be your father by blood but surly you know that you are my son. There is no one I trust more than I trust you. When you came to me at 18, I had a soft spot for you Severus.” The potion master sat across the man confused, never has he heard his lord speak this way. 

“My Lord.” Severus shook his head. “I’m sure that there are others Lucius, Rodolphus who.” 

“They had their families, and none are as intelligent, snarky, loyal and powerful. You are my son Severus. Now let’s not have my grandson waiting, not that I want to spend time with muggles but if this is what my grandson and son want then I guess I must.” 

Severus nods, as he stands up making his way towards the door. Where his partner and son stood. 

“Papa!” Harry jumps into his arms. “Zoo!” 

“Yes, Harry we are going to the zoo! Hold on tight!” Severus smiles and pops away with his son in his arms. 

\---- 

Harry took another bite of the pink candy floss that Grampa bought him at the zoo. He is sitting on Daddy’s shoulders; it was fun being up real high! Papa is smiling, I love when Papa smiles. He smiled when they took pictures when they got to the Zoo. 

“Birds Papa, I want to go see the Birds!” Harry loves birds, he likes to fly. He loves to be up really high. 

“Then we shall go see the birds, then I think we should get something in you besides sugar.” Harry watches his Papa look at his Grampa, Papa said he shouldn’t have sugar before lunch but Grampa said that he could. 

“Lunch sounds good there is a place we can eat here! Then I want to go see the Lions.” Harrys Daddy said bouncing him up and down. Daddy always talks about lions. Harry likes lions but not as much as he like snakes but Harry really loves birds. 

“Not until we see the snakes.” Harry’s Grampa said taking a bite of his own candy floss but his was green. Harry deep down feels the hole where his sadness and longing being filled. He has his Papa and Daddy and his Grampa. 

After they had lunch which Harry had a hotdog with crisps, Daddy said that they could have ice cream later and he was excited about it. 

All four of them now stood in the reptile house where they kept the snakes. Grampa was now holding him as they looked at a big snake. Grampa said that he had a snake but she went hunting and hasn’t come home. He looked sad; Harry wanted to get Grampa a new snake so he wouldn’t be sad anymore. 

Harry’s Grampa started to talk to the snake and it was like he could really talk to him. 

_ ~Hello there little one, you are a beauty.~  _ The older wizard said, as Harry watched the snake glide over towards them. 

_ ~Thank you, your hatchling is a beauty. You speak my tongue, but you stink of human.~ _ Harry didn’t like that the snake said that his Grampa stinks. Papa says little boys who don’t take baths stink, Grampa takes baths. 

_ ~Grampa doesn’t stink!~ _ Harry hisses out crossing his arms staring at the snake, he didn’t hear his Grampa gasp. It wasn’t nice to say. 

_ ~Harry can you understand me?~ _ The older wizard asks, placing a hand on his cheek. Harry nods why wouldn’t he understand his Grampa. Maybe he needs a nap, Harry might need a nap but he was too excited to see the rest of the animals. 

_ ~Yes, silly Grampa! I can understand you!~ _ Grampa called over his Papa and Daddy, the little boy looks back at the snake. Who was sitting up straight, he was dark with a funny patter on his skin. 

“What’s wrong?” His Papa said he sounded worried; he doesn’t like when his Papa sounds worried. 

“Nothing I just wanted to show you something.” Grampa said with a funny look on his face but it looked like a smile. “Harry what did the snake say to me?” Harry pouted out his lips and scrunched up his noses. 

“The mean snake said Grampa stinks. But Grampa took a bath so he not stinks. Papa says only boys who don’t take baths stink!” Grampa laughs and kisses his nose. 

_ ~I do love you so My Little Lord~ _ Grampa said snuggling him close, Harry wraps his arms tight around his Grampa. 

_ ~Wov you too Grampa!~  _ He heard two gasps next to him, Papa and Daddy looked at him silly. Just like Grampa did. 

“How does he know?” His Daddy said as he felt his eyes close, maybe he did need a nap. He wanted to see the lions, but Grampa was comfy and smelled like candy. 

\------- 

“Papa I want to make potions with you!” Severus jumps as he hears an older voice coming out of his son's room. He just woke up; James was still dead to the world. 

Opening his eyes and sees Harry, he looks to be about 7 now. He was skinny with big green eyes and his raven-colored hair stuck up everywhere. Severus laughs as he sees what his son was wearing. If he didn’t look so much like James, he would be a mini-Severus. Wearing all black. 

“I’m sure we can do that, but we need to have breakfast first don’t you think?” The boy raises his eyebrow. It warms him to think that his son is like him even if he doesn’t look like it. 

“I guess Papa, Daddy wake up! Time for breakfast!” Harry runs towards the bed and jumps on James’ back who groans. 

“Severus, your son is on my back.” The other man wriggles trying to remove his son from his back. Severus snickers as Harry held on for dear life. 

“I’m your son too Daddy! Now hurry Papa said that he would brew with me after breakfast!” Severus watches as James flips over and starts tickling Harry. 

“Oh, your right but my son would let his poor Daddy sleep!” James continues to tickle as Harry tries to get away. 

“Harry how about you go see your Grandfather, and wait with him while your Dad and I get ready for the day. Ask him to join us for breakfast.” Severus says with a smile, James stops tickling him but kisses his forehead. Severus pulls him into a hug before watching him run out of the room. 

When the door close, he found himself under his partner. Hazel eyes look down at him, he couldn’t help but bring their lips together. 

“MM I can’t believe he has grown again.” James says on his lips kissing him again, his fingers gliding down his sides. Severus moans raking his hands through his partners hair pulling him closer. 

“I know, it will be over before we know it. I think we should move this to the shower. We shouldn’t keep him waiting too long. You know what happens when we leave those two together.” James kisses him again while pulling him up from their bed. 

“I love when we take showers together.” James says undressing both of them. 

“Of course, you do. You are insatiable.” Severus said turning on the water and pulling his partner in the shower with him. He wouldn’t admit it he was just as bad as James. 

Music was playing the lab as Harry and Severus brew a simple headache draught. Severus of course has the camera down here it was charmed to take pictures every once in a while. He wanted to capture everything. This will never happen again and he was been given a second chance it was a small one but still better than none. 

" When I grow up Papa, I’m going to be just like you! I’m going to be the youngest potion master!” Harry said with a smile stirring the cauldron counter clockwise. Severus watching carefully nods. 

“I don’t doubt it Harry, you are very intelligent. You get that from me, your good looks you get from your Dad but don’t tell him I said that.” Severus would never live that down if James heard him say that. 

“You are handsome Papa!” Harry declared as he removed the almost perfect potion from the fire. Deep down he knew that Harry brew it almost perfectly because even though Harry is 7, he still knows all the knowledge that a potion master would know. 

“Yes, Severus you are handsome. You are right, Harry did get his good looks from me. Though I see some of you in our son like his smirk and when he raises his eyebrows just like you. I came down to tell you that you have been brewing all afternoon and missed lunch. Now come up and have some tea you must be starving.” James winks at him and walks back up the stairs, Severus couldn’t help but watch him leave. The shower must have not been enough this morning. Tonight, he was just going to have to lock the door and use silencing spells. 

\----- 

James woke up early today was the date he has been waiting for. He is taking Harry to his first Quidditch match. When Harry woke up yesterday, he was 11. James was so excited that they spent the whole morning flying. His son was a natural on the broom, these memories were something that he wouldn’t allow anyone to take away. 

That has happened before but he would be damned if it happened again. Today he was decked out in his blue and silver, The Appleby Arrows are playing the Ballycastle Bats. The match is in Ireland so they are making it a small holiday. Severus was coming as well, of course Severus would be a bat. 

Harry walks out of the room half of his face painted red and black, the other half was painted blue and silver. His shirt was the same way. “I’m ready! I couldn’t pick which team to cheer on! I’m just really excited!” James smiles he holds open his arms, he son quickly runs into them. 

“I think you look great Bludger.” James places a kiss into his hair, taking in the moment he didn’t hear the camera in the background. 

“Our port key leaves soon. We should get going.” Severus places their shrunken bags in his pocket. His partner looks odd standing in his jean and Bats shirt. Of course, he didn’t have his face painted as they did but there was a pennant sticking out of his back pocket. 

“Dad when we get there can I get a pennant like Papa’s? I can hang it in my room! I want a Bat and Arrow one!” Green eyes sparkle up at him and James felt himself choke up. This is something his father did with him. 

“Of course, we can get you posters as well. Make your room just how you want it!” James squeezed him again. Severus walks over holding an old goblet. 

“Hold on tight everyone.” Harry said with a big smile. 

Their small holiday was perfect, James bought Harry enough things to cover every wall in his room. The Bats won but James couldn’t be upset because he got to see the game in a new light. He could see it through his son’s eyes, and it was the most wonderful feeling. 

\---- 

Harry woke up but he wasn’t in his bed, well yes, he was in his bed but not the one he shared with his boyfriend. He opened his eyes and saw his room in his parents. The walls covered by quidditch posters and pennants. His heart for the first time was full, he could remember every memory. The zoo the quidditch match, their holiday in Ireland. 

Today was the last day together and they were going to do what normal 21 American would do. Yes, he knew that in the UK at 17 you could drink but this was a mile stone that he wanted to share with his parents. 

The morning they treated like it was his birthday, he could see the change in his parents. Their bond was different, they all had what they craved for. He brewed with his Papa after breakfast and then after brewing his flew with his Dad. 

The day quickly passed into night when he found himself in his bedroom looking in the closet of his and Rabastan’s clothes. He pulls out a tight pair of black jeans that Rabastan said he needed, then a red button up that he paired with a dinner jacket. All the clothes fit perfectly, thanks to Rabastan. 

His boyfriend should be back tomorrow, he has missed him, but being with his family for the past two weeks has been perfect. 

When he walked down the stairs, he saw his family standing at the bottom of the stars. He was shocked that he saw Draco with them. He was happy that the blond was going to go with them tonight. He knew Draco has been heartbroken the past month, the man he is in love with told him that he loved another. Harry wanted to go a hurt the man but he was talked out of it by his boyfriend. 

“I’m shocked that you could pick out something like that Potter. You do look good.” Draco said playfully. 

“A high praise coming from you Draco dear. Now Papa, Dad, Grandfather. You must promise me not to take too many pictures of me. I intend on getting completely pissed. So, let's go!” 

When they arrived at the pub it was lively, but small. When they walked in Harry saw a booth with balloons, he wanted to roll his eyes but then he saw the man standing next to it. Rabastan! 

Harry quickly made his way to his boyfriend, he might have run and hit a couple of patrons around the way. He threw his arms around the older man and crushed their lips together. 

“I thought that you weren’t going to be home until tomorrow.” Harry said on Rabastan’s lips as he kisses him again. HIs fingers tug the older man closer, kissing him with all his might. 

“I couldn’t miss your 21 st birthday.” Harry laughed, even if his birthday was months ago it was still perfect to spend his ‘Birthday’ with the ones he loves a real family. “I got you something.” Rabastan said as he pulls away, Harry grumbles he didn’t want to lose their contact yet. 

“You are my present I don’t want anything else.” Harry pouted, and heard Draco behind him. 

“Well, if you don’t want it Potter, I will take it!” The blond said with a smile, Harry’s head snapped over at him and stuck his tongue at his friend. His Papa rolled his eyes and his Dad hid his laughter. 

When Harry looked back over at Rabastan he felt his heart in his throat. He found Rabastan on one knee holding out an open black box. Inside held a ring that had diamonds that were placed in a row around the band. 

“Harry, when we first met, I knew it was love at first sight. I know it hasn’t been that long but I don’t want to wait any longer. I want you next birthday to be celebrated with me as your husband. Will you marry me?” Rabastan looks up at him. His almost black hair hooked behind his ears, his blue eyes searching his green. 

Tears stung his eyes; he took a deep stuttering breath. “Yes... God yes Rabastan I’ll marry you!” The pub burst out in cheers, as Rabastan places the ring on his finger. He was pulled into a bruising kiss as wolf calls and whistles hits his ears. Best unbirthday ever! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support! I can't believe how much love I get with each chapter! You are all amazing!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcome! It makes my heart happy!


	15. It's too late it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I did a quick read through. This is probably going to be the last chapter until after Yule... I might drop something on the 25th it just depends on the time! You all are so amazing!

Bill Weasley sat in the kitchen at his family home, it was the same old shit they have talked about for so long. A part of him doesn’t even believe half of the shit that came out of Dumbledore's mouth. He saw the records at  Gringotts , he knew that the older wizard had to do something with it. Not that he was looking but he saw that Lily Potter, well not that is not her name she isn’t a Potter. James never married her, and he had a son. 

The reason that he was here tonight is because Harry James Potter-Snape has been seen around town with Rabastan Lestrange a known follower of Lord Voldemort. Then their engagement hit the papers. He always wondered why his parents wouldn’t have been a follower of his. It wasn’t as if Lord Voldemort was truly like the man in the  stories. Of course, not they would listen and follow Albus Dumbledore to their deaths. 

“I don’t trust this boy, from what I’ve heard is that they sent him away to America to grow and get his Mastery in Potions. He was the same age as his carrier Severus Snape when he became a Master. Since Severus and James have been missing, I think has something to do with this situation. The Dark Lord did this, took James away from us. Merlin knows what this man has been through. He has been brain washed since he was a child. If we had James son with us James will come back and we will be able to keep the balance of good and evil. James’ influence and Pureblood status is beneficial.”

Bill watched as those sparkly blue eyes fooled everyone around the table which was the Order of the Phoenix. Only missing Remus and Lily. Who are serving time in  Azkaban , though he sees them getting  out. If Dumbledore had anything to say about it. 

“So, what should we do?” His mother asked as she gave everyone their tea, Bill loves his mother truly but as she got older the more, she seemed a little off. 

“We need to fix this for the greater  good, I think we might have to think about going to them. Use the element of surprise.” Dumbledore looks over at him and smiles, which sent a shiver down his back. 

“Bill, you haven’t seen or heard anything at work?” Dumbledore said pushing up his  half moon spectacles. 

Bill shook his head. “No sir, I'm being cautious. You know I haven’t truly been working there that long to earn the goblins trust completely.” Bill lies, he is one of the most Trust worthy wizards, or least that is what most of the goblins tell him. 

The older man’s face drops. “Still keep an eye out. We must nip this is the bud before it gets out of hand, more than it is now. I’m hoping we can have them home before Christmas, that means we have less than a fortnight. Meeting adjourned I will see everyone next week .” Bill got up and practically ran out of the room. He needed to keep his head down and figure out what the bloody hell is going on.

\-------

Sirius groans as he runs towards their master bathroom. He quickly found the toilette, and lost his dinner from the night before. That is the last time that he eats from that pub, which is strange he has never had that problem before. 

“Love, are you okay?” Sirius looks back to see his husband only in shorts leaning on the door frame. Merlin that man is perfect.

“Yeah, I just think with how much I drank plus the pubs questionable food has made me like this.” Sirius wipes his mouth and flushes the  toilet; he saw the worry etched on his husband’s face. 

“I think you should go see someone. I don’t want you to be sick.” Roddy walks towards him pulling him into his arms. Sirius closes his eyes and lets his husband’s scent calm him. 

“No, it’s probably just something I ate. Let's go back to bed, I'll feel better after more rest.” Sirius said pulling his husband back to bed. Roddy wrapped his arms around him, and peppers his neck in soft kisses. 

“If not, we are going to go get you checked out. Who knows maybe you are pregnant, it’s not like we haven’t been trying?” Sirius tensed in his husband arms. No, he couldn’t be pregnant yet, they haven’t been trying that long. He knows that it would take someone his age to get pregnant. Not that being 40 is old for a wizard but it couldn’t have  happened that quickly.

“I think that is wishful thinking my love, now let's get a little bit more sleep.” Sirius closes his eyes and waits for sleep to come but it doesn’t even when he feels Rodolphus’ breathing even out. He couldn’t be pregnant; it was food poisoning.   


\------

Harry being on his knees in front of his toilet isn’t how he wanted to start off the day today. God, he hopes that he isn’t getting sick, he can’t be on top of all the handfasting preparations that still needs to be done. Plus, all of the orders that him and his Papa have to get  completed. They want to have everything completed so they could take a small break for the holidays and start after the first of the year. Come to think of it, it is probably just stress. When he was going through his masters, he would get sick when he was overwhelmed.

He jumps as he feels a warm rag across his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  Rab’s voice was gentle as his warm hand moved up and down his back.

Harry moves to look up at his fiancé, he loves the sound of that fiancé. There was a look of concern on his beautiful face. 

“It’s okay, this happens when I’m stressed. Grandfather with the handfasting, and then all the orders for our mail potion  business . It’s too much sometimes, I think I might need that date soon. You know the one with the pizza and beers.” Harry said raising his hands towards  Rab to help him up. 

Rabastan gently pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him. The older man presses a kiss on his forehead. “Then you shall have your date, but maybe you should get checked out. I don’t want you to be sick Mon Beau.” The older man’s right hand cupped his cheek, he couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

Harry rolls his eyes; he was already feeling better. “I’m fine Rabastan, I promise if this happens again, I will get myself checked out. Since we are up why don’t we shower together I have a feeling I won’t see you again until tonight.” Rabastan looks down at him and Harry is trying to give him the best puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay, come one then tonight and we will finish up that story we were reading.” They went to a muggle bookstore the other day and found the M/M romance books. The one they are reading right now is about a Motorcycle Club President who falls in love with the son of a rival  Motorcycle Club.

“Yes, we have to see if Luke will stay once his car is fixed!” Okay Harry might be a little invested in the story. He couldn’t help himself, a part of himself wants Rabastan to get a back. He knows that Sirius has one, maybe he would teach them how to ride it.

“If he does, he needs to tell Blade the truth.” Rabastan pulled him towards the shower, it seems like he is invested as well. Which Harry  loved; it was nice to have something that they love to do together. 

“I love you Rab.” It flowed out so naturally. 

“I love you more Mon Beau.”

\---

“Grandfather I’m not going to wear a crown.” Harry said flopping himself down on the couch. Wedding magazines are covering the tables, flower, material and cake samples fill the room. So much for making this a small affair. Not to mention the smell of the flowers and cakes are making his stomach roll.

“Potter it is not a crown, it is a head piece. Merlin knows why Rabastan wants to marry someone who hasn’t a clue.” Draco sneered playfully. The blond has been helping them since Rabastan asked. Their friendship bloomed practically overnight, now he spends as much time with Draco as he does Rabastan.

“I have you know Malfoy, I am a Lord, and that is not a head piece it is a crown!” Harry threw a  rolled-up piece of paper at Draco who batted it back at him.

“Will you both shut up. Harry you will wear a head piece because I say so and this is your handfasting! Rabastan will be wearing one as well. American’s what did they teach you over there, and Draco stop aggravating my grandson or I will send you off. Now we need to make a decision about your robes. If you want to have this wedding next month Harry, we have to get these  preparations done.” The older wizard got up from his desk and walked around to sit next to Harry. He picked up a few magazines he handed them to both him and Draco.

Harry groans as he looks through the robes. To be honest all of them look exactly the same. All he knows is he doesn’t want to wear white. He didn’t want to blend into the hopefully snow, if there wasn’t  snow, he will make sure that there is snow. That is honestly the only thing he wanted on his handfasting day.

“I think that he should wear white, it would look so good with his complexion. Plus, with his dark hair and green eyes it should be trimmed in silver.” Draco said as he marked a page of an extremely expensive dress robe. Apparently from a well-known designer he had never heard of.

“I agree he should wear white; it could be trimmed in that ice blue. Rabastan can wear black with it trimmed in the silver.” Harry sighed loudly getting both of their attentions, it seems to be a theme no one is asking him what he would like for his own handfasting. Maybe he could talk Rabastan to going to Vegas and getting married and forget all about this. That thought goes as quickly as it came. His Papa would be heart broken and his grandfather. 

“What if I don’t want to wear white? You know this is MY Handfasting right?” Harry knew that it was useless he should just give in but a part of him wants to fight. His stomach is not feeling any better and he is tired.

It has been stressful for him, there even have been days where he has wanted to lock himself in the bathroom and have that bit of control if only for a little bit. Harry wasn’t sure why he would want to right now; his life wasn’t bad. It just seemed that he didn’t have much control. He was told when to brew and when to come and work on this handfasting. The only time he truly gets alone with Rabastan is right before bed when they read maybe a chapter of their book before his  fiancé falls asleep. 

“You have to wear white Potter. We just have to find the right one.” Draco said making more marks on robes. “I bet you would do your handfasting in your brewing robes or denim.” 

Harry shook his head he wouldn’t wear denim but he wouldn’t spend thousands of  Dragots on a  robe. "When it’s your wedding Malfoy you can wear white robes but for mine...” Harry was cut off by his Grandfather.

“I think it might be time to stop for tea. Harry after you should lie down for a bit you are looking a little tired. Do I need to speak with Severus and tell him that he is working you too hard?” The older wizard cupped his cheeks. Harry sighs as he looks into his grandfather's amber eyes, he was just wanting him to have the best and Harry is thankful for that. 

“No, I just haven’t been feeling well today. You are right I should go lie down; I don’t feel like eating.” His grandfather stands and presses a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay an no brewing today, I’ll talk to Severus. Rabastan will have dinner with you in your rooms tonight. I want you to stay in bed okay.” Harry nods not wanting to argue with the older man. 

\----

Rabastan walked down the steps of Gringotts, he wanted to make sure he had everything perfect for Harry’s Yule gift. When he hit the last step, he felt a hand on his arm tugging him back. He has his wand drawn and pressed into the gut of the person who grabbed him. 

He looked into blue eyes, then he noticed the red hair. Must be a Weasley, he knew that they were with Dumbledore. Why would this one,  try to do something on his own. 

“You have two seconds to tell me why you are touching me before I hex you.” Rabastan seethed through gritted teeth. It was a good thing that Harry wasn’t with him for this trip, he loves his  fiancé but he has a worse temper than him.

The redhead takes a deep breath still keeping eye contact. “Your need to make sure that your  fiancé is well looked after. Dumbledore is planning something I’m not sure what yet or when.” Rabastan saw red, what this a threat. Without another word Rabastan grabbed a hold of the redhead dragging him into an alleyway and  apparating them back to the manor.

The popped into the foyer of the manor, he needed to get everyone right now. “ Zolby !” He yelled for the house elf the other wizard jumps as the house elf pops into the room. 

“Master Rabastan, how can  Zolby help you?” The house elf ignores the other wizard. 

“I want you to get everyone in our Lords office.” Rabastan digs his wand closer into the Weasley’s side. The younger wizard flinched, good he wanted him to know that he would harm him.

“My Lord ask  Zolby not to disturb Master Harry, Master Harry is to sleep.  Zolby will get the others.” Rabastan grips his wand tighter, he knew that Harry should have made taken him to the healers. Even though he knows that no one makes Harry do anything.

“ Zolby is Harry okay?” He didn’t want to show weakness in front of the order member, but he couldn’t help his emotions.

“Yes, Master Harry is okay he just being tired. Master Harry needs to be taking better care of himself now. Zolby told others he needs to be. Zolby will go now” The little elf popped away.

“Move now!” Rabastan pulled the wizard down the hallway to his Lord’s door. He would take time later to think about what  Zolby said. Without knocking on the door, it swung open. The older wizard was sitting at his deck hand’s clasped together with a stone-cold look on his face.

“Rabastan, I wasn’t expecting company.” Before Rabastan can say  anything, James and Severus walk into the room along with Lucius, Draco and  Rodolphus . 

James pulls out his wand and points it to the red head. “Weasley why are you doing here? Where are the others?” There was a look on his future  father-in-laws face that he wouldn’t want to be on the opposing end. Rabastan was strong in his  defense but he knows he couldn’t take James Potter.

“I brought him here because he sought me out after I walked out of Gringotts. He was alone, I brought him straight here. He told me that I need make sure that Harry is looked after.” Rabastan practically spit out. He didn’t trust this Weasley, honestly the other people he trust are in this room with the addition of Harry.

The oldest wizard stood up, as Severus moves closer to the younger wizard. “I don’t like threats towards my grandson. Now where are the others?” 

The redhead takes a deep breath and looks around the room. “I’m here because I want to help, I know you don’t believe me and I will even take  Veritaserum . Since the truth about Remus and Lily came  out I can’t just sit and be a mindless wizard. I saw  first hand what they were doing and I wish I could have done something earlier.” 

\-----

Bill didn’t think this is the way that he would die. He thought maybe a strange accident possibly but not in a room full of dark wizards.  Well he was told that they were dark wizards but to be honest he feels dark magic but it wasn’t as black as he was told it would be.

“No one else knows I’m here, the last meeting we had they were getting closer to making a plan and I know that Harry has been seen around. Then his engagement hit the papers and that just added fuel to the fire. They think that Harry has been brain washed a long with James.” The redhead took a deep breath as his heart was beating out his chest. 

Everyone was looking at him as if they wanted to kill him, all but the younger blond who was staring at him with grey eyes. He was gorgeous and if Bill wasn’t afraid for his life, he would go over there and beg him to go out to dinner with him.

“I’m here because I want to help, I know you don’t believe me and I will even take  Veritaserum. Since the truth about Remus and Lily came  out I can’t just sit and be a mindless wizard. I saw  first hand what they were doing and I wish I could have done something earlier.”

“So, you are saying that they are planning something?” Lord Voldemort said twirling his wand in his long fingers. Merlin this man was  intimidating . 

“Yes.” A snarl appears on the older  mans face. 

“Sit we have much to discuss.” Okay good maybe Bill won’t die today and he could take that beautiful blond out for dinner when all of this was over. “Severus do you have some  Veritaserum on you.” 

Severus Snape sneers and reaches into his robe pocket and pulls out a vial. “Three should do the trick. Mister Weasley sit!” 

Bill sits down surprised of how the blonde sat down next to him, he seemed bored but  beautiful . He shook his  head, he is sitting in a room full of powerful wizards and all he can think about was how beautiful the man next to him was. He was going to die. 

Severus  administers the  Veiraserum and Bill can feel the effect right away.

“What is your name?” Severus smooth voice asks and Bill quickly replies.

" William Arthur Weasley” At least they will know that it is working.

“Are you seeing anyone?” A new voice says it came from the blond next to him.

“No, but I would like to see you.” Bill wanted to clamp his mouth shut.

“Draco, please allow me to ask the questions. This is not a dating game.” Severus said glaring at the blond.

“Is the order of the phoenix planning on attacking anytime soon?” Severus asked again moving closer to him there were still wands pointed at him from everwhere.

“Yes, there is no set date.” 

Voldemort moved closer to him and Bill felt his heart rate jump in his chest. 

“Will you join us? Or do we kill you where you sit?” His voice was deadly cold.

“Join you, I think Dumbledore is a maniac with too much power. I have always thought you were the right side of this war.” 

“Perfect. Now  let's get to planning.”

Bill took a breath before relaxing, he still felt the serum but it wasn’t as bad. 

“Tonight, you are taking me to dinner. I like chocolates not flowers, and don’t tell my father I’m not into fancy restaurants. Muggle will do.” Draco whispered in his ear.

Bill is not sure how all of this happened but he isn’t going to question it now. 

\-----------

A few weeks later....

Yule, it was Yule already. Harry woke up again like he has for weeks now, running to the bathroom. Not that he would tell Rabastan, he made sure he would silence the bathroom before he would go in. Something was off but everyone has been secretive, even Rabastan. He hasn’t spent any time with him, even at dinner it would just be him, Mrs. Malfoy and Sirius. With Sirius being very moody it wasn’t that good of a time. There was something off with him as well.

They said it was his grandfather that was keeping them all busy but when he would talk to him, he would change the  subject. The wedding plans were finished now and the second  weekend in January he would starting the rest of his life with Rabastan. 

He quickly freshens his breath, he needed to get himself checked out but he knows that it was just him being overwhelmed after the handfasting he will get himself checked out if he isn’t better. 

Harry steps out of the bathroom and sees his  fiancé sitting up in the bed holding a green and silver package. 

“Happy Yule Mon Beau.” Rabastan’s voice still husky with sleep says as Harry slides back into bed. He leans over and presses a kiss onto the older man’s lips. 

“Happy Yule Rab. I thought that we were not going to do presents.” Harry knew that they were going to give presents. That is why his is in the night stand next to him. It wasn’t much but he knew that Rabastan would love it.

“I know Mon Beau but I couldn’t help myself.” Rabastan lays the gift into his lap as Harry  accios Rabastan’s present that placed itself into the older man’s lap. 

“We will open them together. One... Two.... Three!” Harry pulls the shiny paper away when he saw the complete set of the Motorcycle Club series. Then he laughs as he hears Rabastan laugh.

“I didn’t know the new book came out! I do hope that there is more Jacob in this story. I think that he is much better for her than Edward.” Harry rolls his eyes; this is something they have been talking about since they started reading this story.

“Of course, you do Love. I don’t know if I should be jealous.” The potion master said playfully as he places his books next to him. Rabastan pulls him into his arms and lays him down on the bed.

“Says the man who was drooling thinking about Blade’s rippling muscles on his  motorcycle .” Rabastan growls nipping on his bottom lip.

“Hmm yes, but to be honest with you Rabastan I always picture your body on a motorcycle. Maybe we should get one in the spring. We can pack our bags and take a trip, just you, me, our bike and the open road.” Harry said as his fingers slide down his fiance’s back.

“MMM perfect. Right now, I want it to be you, me and this big wonderful bed. It would be a great way to start  Yule.” Rabastan says on his lips.

“You read my mind.”

\----

Harry cuddled up against his Papa as he has his feet on Rabastan’s lap. The morning has been  lazy. They opened their presents, ate their breakfast now they are waiting on their Yule dinner. 

“ So, Mon Beau did you have a good Yule?” Rabastan picks up one of his feet and starts massaging them. Harry wouldn’t say he was spoiled... well not too spoiled.

“I had the most perfect Yule!” Harry looks up at his Papa  smiling . The normally serious Potion master leans down and kisses his forehead. 

“I’m glad you did Brat. Next year we need to put a limit to what you can give your Dad and I. There is no way that you needed to spend as much as you did.” His Papa looked down at him with his eyebrow raised. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “You don’t get to tell me that. I co own a business so what I do with my money, plus Daddy is rich so.” He knows that he sounds bratty but this is so new and perfect to him. 

“Don’t forget his Fiancé that would get him everything and anything that he wants.” Draco said from across the room. The blond had  an unopen present sitting on his lap, if Harry could guess it was from a certain redhead who couldn’t be here today because he had to spend it with his parents.

“As it should be. Harry deserves everything, Draco I believe that Weasley would do the same with you.” Harry’s Grandfather said as he took a sip of his tea. He has never seen his Grandfather to laid back before. 

Harry looks around the room at his family with a smile he closes his eyes. His stomach wasn’t bothering him right now but he does feel sleepy. The sound of his family chattering, and his Papa’s fingers running through his hair calms him. 

\-----

Voldemort didn’t have a family, he had followers or so he thought until today. This is the first Yule that he felt like he had a family. Maybe he was getting softer in his old age, or maybe it had to do with Harry being home. His heart was broken when Severus told him that he was taking Harry away. Voldemort was angry because he couldn’t help, he wasn’t mentally or physically able to help but now he is more powerful and ready for the fight. He will never let anything happen to Harry ever.

He brought his tea cup up to his mouth when he felt the wards send a cold tingle over his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. Voldemort’s wand slides into his hand as he stood when a dozen pops rings through the house. 

Everything happened in slow motion, he turns around to see The Order of the Phoenix standing with their wands drawn cursers on their lips. In the middle was their fearless leader Dumbledore with his sparkling eyes and  atrocious purple robes.

“Tom, I believe that you have two people that we care for you need to allow them to leave and no one will get hurt.” Voldemort stands tall and points his wand at the older man with a smirk.

“I..” He was cut off when a curse zoomed past him. Damn  it Harry, of course he would get James’ temper. He felt a shield over them as the younger man ran up next to him. 

“You will not take my Dad away from me ever again! You will die by my hand old  man; you have taken enough away from me!” With those words Harry threw another curse which started the chain reaction. 

The room blooms with colorful spells. One by one he sees them fall, it was going well until Moody caught Severus with a curse and he fell to the ground. 

\----

Harry watched as his Papa fell to the ground. Anger hit him like a  runaway train with a scream he unleashed every spell that he knew the wizard that hurt his family fell to the ground. He was fueled by the  fear and anger he couldn’t stop until it was done. 

The remaining few on Dumbledore's side fall to the ground. 

“It’s too late it seems.” Dumbledore said moving closer to Harry and his Grandfather. 

Harry sneers at him. “It is, you will not hurt my family anymore. Avada  Kadavra !” He said in stereo with his Grandfather. He saw a spell come towards him as he spoke unable to block it hits  him he pushes through the pain. Darkness closing around him as he watches  Dumbledore's body crumble to the ground. 

“HARRY!” Was the last thing he heard as the darkness consumes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Thank you so much for your continued support!!!
> 
> Now I have an important question for everyone. I'm into Daddy/Boy right now and I would love to write one with Harry being the boy... Now here is the thing who would be the Daddy? Is this something that you might be interested in? Is there something else that you might be interested in? Please let me know!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	16. Beautiful Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter for you! I felt bad leaving you with that huge cliff hanger. It's not as long as my other chapters but I couldn't leave you in suspense. 
> 
> I'm going to put in a sample of something I'm working on... after the chapter. If you could take a few minutes to read it and let me know what you think?

Severus took a deep breath. He felt the warm sunshine on his face and the smell of wildflowers. Severus’ eyes flutter open, no wonder he smelled wildflowers he was in a field full of them. He quickly sits up and takes in the full  view. The sight was beautiful, rolling hills covered with those same wildflowers. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A soft musical voice says behind him, it should have scared him but he was too calm.

Without looking back, he answers. “Yes, it is beautiful. I’ve never seen anything this beautiful. I must be dead.” Severus brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

He watched as a girl who couldn’t be older than 18 sit in front of him. Black flowing hair that curled at her waist, beautiful olive skin, bright onyx eyes that twinkled in the sunlight. She wore a green flowy dress that touched the ground as she walked. 

“No, you’re not dead. You have a long life to lead, this is just a detour before you go back. I begged magic herself to talk to you.” Severus studied the girl, she looked familiar beauty of an angel but a bit of mischief in her eyes he could tell now. 

“A detour you say? Why would someone I don’t know beg magic herself to see someone like me? I’m not a good person, I have made many mistakes in my life. There is a part of me that is disappointed that I am not dead. A part that knows that my family would be better off without me. Then there is a part of me that hurts because of losing everything that I loved again.” Severus didn’t know why he felt that he could talk to this mystery girl but he could.

“Yes, detour.” The girl smiles at him and he knows he has seen that smile before but where? “Of course, I would beg magic herself to see my Papa.” She raised an elegant eyebrow, as Severus’ mind whirls. Papa, why would this girl be calling him Papa? 

“Don’t tell me the great Potions Master Severus Snape doesn’t know who I am! I’m hurt.” Her laugh was like a bell. 

“Brat, I’m not sure who you are. I’m dead or not dead whatever I am so my mind isn’t right, but I know that I don’t have a daughter.” Severus growls out, maybe he was dead and this was hell. Or the spell he was hit with trapped him inside his mind.

The girl crossed her arms and pouted at him. “My name is Jiera Eileen Potter Snape, I’m your daughter.” Jiera snapped out, anger flashed in her eyes.

Severus gasps as his legs fell, one hand went to his mouth the other on his stomach. This couldn’t be his child that he lost. He wasn’t that far along, there is no way that this could be the child that he lost.

“No,” he whispered. “There is no way, you can’t be my daughter I never had a daughter.” The potion master’s voice shook with emotion.

Jiera moved and placed a hand on his stomach making him flinch. “I was there once.” Her eyes went down to their hands. “Don’t feel guilty either Papa. Magic herself couldn’t save  me, she didn’t want to. She was selfish and wanted to keep me here!” His daughter yelled at the sky. 

Tears pool in his eyes as he tries to blink them away. “That can’t be possible it was my fault I didn’t take care of myself. James left me, I left Harry at the orphanage. My  b..body .” Severus couldn’t finish, Jiera threw her arms around him. He quickly caught her and held her in his arms and sobbed. 

“You didn’t Papa I promise, magic needed me here. I can’t tell you why but she did, I’m important. I know I wish that I could have grown up with you and Daddy and Harry. You are a great man Papa. You are smart, loving, and loyal. I know you don’t want to admit that.” Severus pulled away from her and cupped her cheeks. He took in her face wanting to burn in his memory so he would never forget it. 

“I don’t know about that my Jiera, I’m a bitter ugly old Potion Master,” Severus said as his thumbs rub back and forth on her cheeks. 

“You are not ugly. Daddy doesn’t think you are ugly he loves you and so does Harry. Speaking of my big brother he needs you Papa. He hasn’t woken up yet, and he needs to wake up. I can’t tell you why but the longer he is in this coma the closer he gets to know the hurt that you have known.” Severus gasped no; he can’t lose his son especially if what Jiera was saying was true.

“Jiera I... I can’t let him go through that but I don’t want to leave you. There is nothing you could truly say that would make me feel like you being here is my fault. I know I should be happy that I got to spend a little time with you but I’m a selfish man I want more time with you.” She leans forward and presses a kiss on his forehead, before resting her head on his. 

“I swear to you Papa this is not the last time that you will see me. I can’t say more but I will be around. I know she can hear and she knows but I’m going to see you and meet my family. Now I’m sorry Papa I have to send you back you need to go help my brother.” Severus shook his head and kissed her forehead and both cheeks. 

“I love you, Papa,” Jiera said with a smile.

“I love you Jiera Eileen Potter Snape.” Severus felt like he was pushed into ice cold water as his eyes pop open.

“Harry! Where is Harry! JAMES!” He couldn’t see the world was still blurry until he saw the man, he thought of a father standing in front of him. 

“Severus, calm down James is with Harry. You need to calm down and rest.” Voldemort’s voice commands softly. Severus wasn’t having it, looking around he sees that he is in his room. He threw off his covers and stood feeling the aches that he didn’t feel in the field of wildflowers but he had to see his son. Harry couldn’t live what he lived through...

“Sorry, Father but I must.” This is not the first time that he has slipped and called the older wizard Father but he popped away.

The tug was almost too much and when he appeared in his son’s room, he had to swallow everything that was in his stomach. His eyes went to his son lying motionless on his bed James and Rabastan each holding a hand. 

“Harry!” Both heads snap over to him, they look about as good as he felt. It didn’t matter right now all that mattered was his son. Severus hobbles over on his weak legs, James meets him and pushes him down in the chair he was sitting on.

“Severus Snape! What are you doing out of bed!” James yells at him cupping his face peppering kisses all over his face. “I was going to come to see you I just wanted a little more time with Harry. The Lord and I have been trading places every couple of hours. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke.” Severus shook his head and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I had to come I need to wake Harry. He will lose the baby I need to see if I can wake him up James, he can’t lose this baby like I lost Jiera! I can’t let him go through that!” He pushes his lover off of him and stands up placing a hand on his son’s stomach. He looks so young in the big bed. Not like the powerful wizard that he knows he is.

“ S...Severus how... how do you know that he is pregnant? I’ve been trying to talk to him he  w..won’t wake up!” Rabastan said running a hand through his greasy black hair, his blue eyes are bloodshot and there were black circles around his eyes. 

“That’s because you are not me Rabastan. He needs his  Papa, he needs to know that I’m okay and that I’m here with him always Harry James Potter Snape. Did you know I met your sister today her name is Jiera Eileen Potter  Snape? She is beautiful she has the biggest almost black eyes she has your skin tone it was flawless. She told me that you were pregnant with my grandchild. Now I demand that you stop being a brat that you are and wake up. I need you here Harry. Your child that is growing within you needs you.” Severus didn’t notice Voldemort walking in who stood next to James and Rabastan. Tears pour down his face as he continued to talk.

“This is not a time to be stubborn Harry. I’m going to give you until the count until five then you are going to open those emerald eyes and look up at me like you did the first time that I held you.” Severus picked up his son’s and in his left hand while his right hand was still on Harry’s stomach. Gently he allowed his magic seep out feeling Harry’s come towards him and then it was faint but he could another source of magic but it was so faint. 

“Sev, My Snake,” James said to him in a desperate sleepy voice.

“Shut up Potter!” Severus snaps, there wasn’t much heat behind the words but he needed to focus. “I love you Jamie but I swear to Merlin I will bind and gag you!”

“One... Two... Come on Brat you can do this.” He squeezes the smaller hand pressing more magic into him. 

“Three ..... Four ..... ” His voice becoming stronger with each count he can’t give up. “Come on Harry don’t you want to save your baby?” 

“Severus.” He heard his Father behind him and just shook his head, it’s working he knows it is. He ignores the older wizard he will have to deal with the repercussions later.

Severus locks his eyes on his son. “FIVE.” He barks out and within a second he saw his son's eyes flutter open. “Harry!” 

“Papa?” Those green eyes were unfocused then he had his arms full of his son. “Papa! You are alive! You are alive!” Harry’s voice sounded dry, but he could feel tears soak his neck. “I thought I lost you.” 

Severus felt his own tears on his cheek. “You have a long time before then Harry.” They sat there together in each other's arms as he sways humming to him calming his son down. 

Severus allowed others to have a turn with his son. He didn’t want to but he knew that he couldn’t be selfish. They both of them pain potions and water, as Severus refused to leave his son’s side. 

Even when both of them had to get checked out by the healer. Harry was in at out still getting his strength back up.

James had his arm around him, as he watched Harry falling asleep in Rabastan’s. Until his son sits up straight bringing Rabastan with him. Severus sat up straighter about to ask what was wrong when Harry yelled out.

“I’M PREGNANT!?”

\-------------

WIP No title yet hasn't been edited:

** Dorian **

Music filled the small bookstore; the sun is slowly coming through the windows. This was the best time of the day; the store wasn’t open yet. Dorian James took a sip of his strong coffee, as his fingers turned the page of the new fantasy book by his favorite author. As he read, he hooked his long black hair behind his ears. That is one of the main reasons he got a job at a bookstore, so he could read but not have to purchase the books. Honestly, that was the only reason, it didn’t pay enough but it was worth it.

Books have always been a way for him to forget about his life. Dorian would put himself in each book, live in a world with dragons, have the ring that rules them all if only he could walk into a wardrobe and come out in a different world where there are a talking lion and a horrible white witch.

A part of him believes that magic is real, but it  couldn’t be. There are times where he  doesn’t think he would get to the shelter in time, finding change in the ground or if he has enough to eat but he always finds something extra in his bag. Speaking of food, Dorian’s stomach rumbles, it looks like coffee  isn’t going to be enough today .  He picks up his old Ninja Turtles  rumsack , it looked as good as it did the  day, he stole it from his cousin as he left his home if you could call it that.

Hopefully, there was the last chocolate digestive biscuits pack, he might have eaten in last night. He rummaged through a couple of shirts, jeans, and an extra pair of socks. Pants were a luxury that he couldn’t afford. At the bottom of the  pile, he found two biscuits still in the wrapper. Dorian pulled them out with a smile. 

He took a bite of his breakfast as he turned the page hopefully, he could finish this chapter before he had to open up. 10 minutes passed quickly as he heard the doorbell ring, a girl with bubble gum pink hair walked in. Her bright yellow floral dress contrasted perfectly with her hair, she finished off her outfit with bright blue tights and bright red wellies.

“Good Morning Dory!” Her bright blue eyes sparkle. 

Dorian rolled his eyes at his nickname if he didn’t love her so much. “Morning Winifred.” His green eyes snap over to her, she was pouting out her lips. He laughs as she walks up to him and punches him lightly in the arm.

“Sorry, Winnie! How was your night? You had a date, right?” Dorian asked as he put his book below the counter and finished his tea. Winnie is Dorian’s best friend since she walked into this bookstore her first year of Uni. It would have been Dorian’s first year at Uni as well, but he has been working in the bookstore since he was 16. 

Winnie walked over to the door and changed the sign to open. “It was rubbish, the girl was a bitch. She showed up late to pick me up and then when we got to the  pub, she left me when her ex showed up. I am never dating again.” She said dramatically as she walked over and sat down on the counter. 

Dorian shook his head as he decided to change up the tables, normally what he sat out people bought. He read most of the new books that would come in. If only he could be an author one day, maybe one day his notebooks filled with stories would be looked at and published. A world secret world of wizards, witches, dragons, and a magical school. Then he would settle down with the man of his dreams. Ha right, like he would let anyone that close to him. 

“I told you Winnie you should focus on graduating. You are going to be done with your education degree and then you are going to get a job teaching wee ones. Being in a relationship isn’t what you should be worried about.” Dorian scolds her, not that he has ever truly been in a  relationship . He has gone on two dates his entire life. Both of them were ones that Winnie made him go on and they were both horrible. Why would he want to depend on someone when his whole life the only constant were books and  himself?

She jumped off the counter and walked over to him grabbing the rest of the book on the table. “Okay will not worry about dating if you will go out on a date, AND have someone read your wizard stories,” Winnie smirked at him as he almost dropped the books he was carrying. 

“Absolutely not, I don’t date and my stories are for my eyes only. It’s not ready to be read.” Dorian shook his head and put the murder mystery back on the shelf.

“You’re mad, Dorian you are gorgeous. You are skinny in a good way. Those bright emerald eyes, that dark black hair, olive skin and let’s not mention the sexy scruff on your face. You should flaunt that face and let the men take care of you. Don't forget that you let me read your first story and I thought that it was the best thing I have read in a long time. Better than most of the fantasy novels we get in this store.” Winnie pushed the books into his open hands, giving him a don’t argue with me look.

“I don’t need anyone taking care of me, I can take care of myself. Plus, you stole my notebook and read it I didn’t allow you to read it!” Dorian loves Winnie he does but she does drive him crazy. “Now let me finish this new display and you go help that customer.” 

“What cust.” Winnie was cut off by the doorbell ringing. “How do you do that every time. I swear you are magic.” She said as she walked away.

If he were magic, he would have a home, with a library full of books and a dog that he could come home to every night. 

** REMUS **

The sound of books closing and zippers being zipped filled the small Uni classroom. Finally, the day was over. Remus Lupin groaned as he put the research papers in his messenger bag. Why would he think he could work  today? His body was already humming with energy, he needed to get out to his small cabin. Not that he visited it so often just once a month. When his childhood mate bought him this cabin, he didn’t want to take the charity. He wanted to be the one that took care of his friends and he did. The only thing he didn’t have was money, until now. When he left his old life behind 20 odd years ago. When he lost one of his best mates and his other didn’t need him any longer because he found the one man, he was meant to be with, the one that could take care of all his needs.

Now he has his own flat, was an English professor at a prestigious university there was only one thing missing and that was someone to take care of, someone to love. Oh well, with the next couple of days off he has plenty of time to rest and read the new fantasy novel that came out. Remus was going to stop at the bookstore on the way out of town.

As he walked out of his classroom his pocket started to chirp. He should have never introduced him to muggle technology. With a sigh, he pulled out his Nokia phone. 

“‘ Lo Pads.” He said without looking at the caller id. He was the only one that would be calling at this time. 

“Moony, are you on your way? We just made it to the cabin are you coming soon? I was going to make dinner.”  Oh, gods that is the last thing he wanted. 

“No,  Pads... Please  don’t make dinner, I can cook when I get there. Is your husband there?” Remus knows that his husband  wouldn’t allow him to cook. 

“Yes, I’m here Lupin. I already told Sirius that he was not to cook. Don’t worry I already have the stew on.” The deep voice crooned over the phone. 

“Thank Merline. I will be there as soon; I just need to stop and get something.” Remus said as he walked down the street towards the small bookstore. 

“Okay, Moony. I’ll see you soon!” Sirius said as he hung up. Remus smiled as he put the phone back in his pocket. Never a dull one with him around. 

It was a perfect  balmy spring day. Remus pulled his coat over his cardigan, when he opened the door the smell of books hit his nose. Normally this  isn’t the bookstore he came  to; he normally went to the bookstore down the street from his flat. 

When he got closer into the store, he felt familiar magic, but that couldn’t be. He hasn’t  run into a witch or wizard in a long time. Then the most wonderful scent filled his nose, yes it smelled of books, chocolate, and a heady earthy scent.

He followed that mouthwatering scent, there stood the most beautiful bo... man he has ever seen. Long black hair, scruffy o’clock shadow, olive skin, and the most kissable pouty lips. He looked almost too skinny. It was as if the bo... man knew he was looking at him. Then he saw those eyes merlin those beautiful emerald eyes. 

Remus swore that he saw him blush, he had to go talk to him. He pulled his shoulder back and walked up to him and smiled. Remus knew when he could be confident, with a little help from within.

“Hello.” Remus smiled, watching the smaller man who plastered on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. If only he could see a real  smile, he bets it would be breathtaking.

“Hello, sir. How may I help you?” The way that he said sir, sent a shiver down his back if only he could hear that other word out of that beautiful mouth.

“I was wondering if you had the new R.P.P. Martinson book?” Remus asked clasping his hands in front of him, taking the man in. He was much more beautiful up close. 

“Yes, follow me it’s right over here. What I have read so far is great, I can’t wait to read more.” Remus enjoyed looking at the view he got following the other man. His jeans were tight enough to see  the perfect curve of his  arse .

“I can’t wait, I have been waiting for this since I finished the last one. Who is your favorite character?” Remus wanted to keep him talking, he wanted a little bit more time with him. 

“Oh, If I had to choose it would be Galadriel.” Of course, he would say her. Remus was going to say more until a woman’s voice cuts him off.

“Dorian! Need your help over here please!” Dorian, what a perfect name for a perfect b...

“Sorry sir, I should go. Let me know what you think of the book.” Remus watched Dorian walk away, he might have to change bookstores. He would gladly come here for all of his needs. 

“I will Dorian, thank you.” He said smiling brightly at the younger man,  whose breath hitched.

“You’re welcome.” You're welcome he said looking down, oh no that wouldn’t do. He is too beautiful to not look in the eye.

“Remus, my name is Remus.” He said as he took a book off the table. 

“Remus, have a great day.” Remus watched as Dorian walked away. He quickly checked out, as he made his way to a deserted alleyway. With one last look towards the bookstore, he pops away with a crack.

When he popped into his cabin, he was almost knocked over by a black dog. “Really Pads? You couldn’t wait until later?” 

He was being licked by the overgrown puppy. “Sirius, change back and go set the table.” A voice says from the kitchen. He watched his dearest mate turn back into a man, and follows him. 

By the hob stood a tall man with black hair pulled back by a leather ribbon, dressed in all black. “Severus, it’s good to see you. How is  business ?” Remus said walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. 

“It’s busy as always, but we are right on target where we should be,” Severus said patting him on the back awkwardly, the man has never been great at people wanting to be around him. Not until Sirius.

“You know that’s not fair he gets a hug before me. I’m your best mate.” Sirius pouted as he flicked his wand and the table wear moved from the  cabinet to the table. 

“Yes, but he didn’t slobber all over me as soon as I got here.” Remus walked over and pulled his best mate into a hug. “You doing okay Pads?” He asked as the smaller man  nuzzled into his neck.

“Yes, are you doing okay? Are you ever going to find yourself, someone? Ever since Tristan you.” Remus shook his head. Tristan was just another one he looked after until he could find the one who could give him whatever he needed. 

“I will find someone someday.  Don’t worry about me Siri,  I’m fine. Who knows I might find someone  soon? ” The smaller man pulled away with an eyebrow raised.

“You have found someone?” Sirius said with a knowing smirk, of course, he wouldn’t keep things from Sirius.

“I might have, but it’s way too soon to tell. I haven’t even taken him on a date. I only know his first name, Dorian.” He said as it was the most precious word. “He is  gorgeous .”

“Dorian eh, and he is muggle?” Remus gasped maybe the magic he felt in the store was from Dorian. 

“Umm, I don’t know about that. I felt magic in the store and it felt familiar but I don’t know how I have never been there before. But if he is that would make this easier.” He shrugs as he thought back to the bookstore and Dorian. How could he feel this way about someone he saw for a few minutes, something about Dorian makes Remus want to take care of him. Show him how perfect, beautiful, and how worthy he is. Remus hated the fact that he didn’t want to look him in the eyes.

“If you two are done gossiping supper is ready. The moon will be here soon, and I would like everyone to have a full stomach.” Severus said in his most commanding voice which made Sirius sit down quickly and Remus roll his eyes.

His thought went to Dorian again, there was something so familiar about the boy... man. It didn’t matter what. Remus knew that he needed to know more about Dorian the  gorgeous boy from the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I still can't believe all the love that you have given me and for your continued support. You truly make my heart happy!!!!
> 
> I hope everyone has a great holiday season! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!!!


	17. PREGNANT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NYE! I wanted to give you your chapter early! 
> 
> At the End like last week their might be 1 or 2 sneak peaks let me know what you think!

Sirius cuddled into the warmth of his husband’s arms as he woke up. With the attack and Severus and Harry being hurt this was one of the first morning he could relax. Not only that but give his husband the gift he was going to give him on Christmas night. 

He felt a kiss on his neck which made him smile. “Morning.” Roddy’s husky voice whispered in his ear. 

“Morning.” Sirius turns around in his arms, and places a kiss on his lips. “I’m glad that everything is back to somewhat normal.” His husband pulled him in closer and kissed him again.

“Yes, and it looks like we are going to be uncles.” Sirius watched his husband’s smile faulter Sirius knew how much  Rodolphus wanted a child. So maybe it would this would be a good time to give him his present, he knows that it will make him feel better.

“I have something for you, I was going to give it to you the night of the attack but you know what happened so I’m going to give it to you now.” Sirius summoned the small box wrapped in red and gold paper. 

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at the small package. “This isn’t a prank, right? I know how you are Sirius and it is too early in the morning for a prank.” 

Sirius cross his hands over his chest with an innocent smile. “I wouldn’t do such a thing. Now open it up.” 

He watched  Rodolphus tear the paper until he was holding a white box. “Sirius if I open this box and I turn red and gold I’m...” Sirius hushed him with a chaste kiss. 

“Just open the bloody box Roddy.” He said as he pecked his lips one last time before pulling away.

Long fingers pull the lid off the box and brown eyes widen. In the box sat a pair of red and gold booties. 

“It looks like we are going to be uncles and daddies.” Sirius quietly, letting his husband take it all in.  Rodolphus laughs and pulls him into a bruising kiss.

“You are pregnant!” He said in-between kisses. “I’m going to be a father!” 

Sirius nods not trusting his voice right now, he feels tears burn his eyes. He thought that he might have trouble becoming pregnant but it happened quickly. 

“Yes, and yes. Are you happy?” Sirius said as he pulled away looking into his husband’s eyes, seeing the love shine through. 

Rodolphus picks up the booties and then his wand and with a swish the booties turn from red and gold to green and silver. 

“Yes, now I am.” Sirius pouts at him and tries to grab the booties but before he could he was under  Rodolphus their lips fused together. 

“Thank you, Sirius, best present I've ever received.” Sirius moans as he feels his husband bites his neck. 

“Hmm now I want mine.” He said as his hands move in between them. 

\-----

Harry sat outside with a blanket wrapped around him with a cup of peppermint tea warming his hands. This was the first time that he has a moment to himself since the accident. No one knows where he is right now and he has a feeling that when he is found he is going to be scolded like a child.

It didn’t matter though he needed time to think, it wasn’t like he wasn’t happy about the pregnancy but everything happened so quickly. They were attacked, he thought he lost his Papa, he killed someone. He killed someone! To top it off he is getting married in less than two weeks and he is pregnant. 

Is he ready to be a dad? Harry would admit that he thought about being a dad but that wasn’t for a long time. He wanted to have his career, he wanted to be able to have time with Rabastan. Now he wouldn’t get much time with him, 8 months? That is if the baby would come on time. 

A tear slides down his face, he could allow himself to cry, he couldn’t do what he wanted to do. To feel that bite of the blade, he wouldn’t but his child in danger. Then of course he didn’t want to let his family down by doing so. 

This would happen, he just got his parents now he is going to have to share them. Harry knew he wasn’t thinking clearly, his parents would love him just the same but he wanted more time! He flung the still full tea cup across the yard. Harry brought his knees up into his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He rested his forehead on them and cried. 

Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He thought of his life, the verbal, physical, mental abuse that each foster parent brought him. The teasing and bulling that the other children would do. Being told he was different and that no one will ever love him because his parents didn’t want him. 

Then he thought of his years in school and how he was shy and didn’t have many friends and was still bullied. That was until he went up for the Quidditch team, then everyone only liked him when he was on his broom and winning. He was always the quiet nerdy kid who spent too much time in the library and in the potion’s lab. 

How was he going to be a dad when he didn’t have one? Yes, he has them now, but even with their 14 days they spent together was not long enough to know how he would take care of a baby. 

Rabastan seemed happy, really happy. Which made it worse, he knew it was selfish but would Rabastan still love him once the baby came? Of course, Harry would like to think he would, no he would, wouldn’t he? God why was he being this way, needy, jealous, scared. 

Normally he wouldn’t let his past affect him so much, he was strong he could handle anything. He let his guard down because of him being with his parents and with his Fiancé. He wouldn’t do it again, if he was going to have this baby, he would have to be strong and if his family changed, he would just deal with it. 

“HARRY JAMES!” The normally calm older potion master voice boomed. Harry groaned under his breath. Couldn’t he have just a little bit more time alone. He didn’t move he buried himself tighter into his blankets. He heard his Papa speak but not to him he figured it might be a  patronus when he said something about him being found.

“Are you going to come out and talk to me? Or am I going to have to carry you inside. You shouldn't’ be outside it is too cold are you trying to end up back in bed? Do you understand you just woke up from a coma? That you scared me, your Dad and Fiancé to death? Let’s not forget that it’s not just you, that you are keeping out in the cold!” His Papa practically shouted the last part of his rant. There it was he wasn’t upset about him being outside it had to do with his pregnancy. 

Harry still didn’t say anything, he closed his eyes tightly. His tears were slowing down, anger was replacing the rest of his emotions.

“Harry, I’m giving you one last chance.” The older man’s voice boomed and Harry ignored him, he didn’t want to argue all he wanted was to be left alone!

Harry shouted as he felt himself being levitated out of his chair and taken back into the manor. He could have broken the spell that his Papa had on him but he didn’t feel like falling onto the ground. Harry’s body was still stiff from the attack. 

“I told you that I would carry you inside Harry. If you are going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one. When we get inside, we are going to talk about why you were sitting outside and why you didn’t tell anyone where you were going. Do you know that we sent everyone to look for you?” The potion master sneered  out, he hasn’t heard his Papa sound this upset. It didn’t matter though, he was mad. He was out of control like before, he had no control of his life at the moment. It was a funny thought that he would have even a little bit of control in his life. 

Harry felt his Papa’s magic around him as he sat down on the couch in one of the many sitting rooms in the manor. The fireplace sprung to life, and a warming charm was cast over him. HIs teeth still chattered but he wasn’t going to give his Papa the satisfaction of letting him know that he was cold. He crossed his arms over his more of a sign of him being upset than him being cold.

Harry watched the fire dance in the fireplace, taking in how the red turned to orange and then yellow. The older wizard was talking but he was completely ignoring him, he just needed a few fucking minutes alone!

“ ‘ arry ! Are you listening to me?” His Papa said with a snarl as he sat down in the chair opposite of him. 

“No.” Harry said curtly and looked back at the flame. The older wizard made a growl like sound. 

“Fine then we will sit here in silence until you are ready to talk.” Harry rolled his eyes, he knows that his Papa was just as stubborn as he was, but how he was feeling today he would break the older man before he would.

Harry didn’t know how much time has passed, he felt his eyes getting heavy and his stomach was empty. That is when his stomach made itself known rumbling with hunger. 

“Okay that’s it, ZOLBY!” The older potion master ordered soup and sandwiches for both of them. Harry looked over at his Papa and sighed. The older man looked tired, and he could see hurt in the older man’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” Harry’s voice was scratchy from not speaking all day.

“I will not let you starve yourself because you are as stubborn as me. Does this mean you are speaking to me now?” His Papa asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry shrugged; he didn’t want to talk to him but what else was he to do. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone else. He doesn’t even know if he wants to talk to Rabastan right now. Once again, he has run away when things become too hard.

“It’s just a lot to take in.” Harry mumbled out. “Everything was going so well and then this happened. “I guess I'm weak, I’m scared. I’m scared that Rabastan is upset with me, I’m scared that he will only stay with me now because of the pregnancy. I’m scared that you and Dad won’t care about me anymore.” Harry heard the older man’s sharp intake of breath. Tears pool his  his eyes again. 

“I... I know it might sound stupid, but I thought I was going to have more time with everyone by myself. I know that it seems selfish but I just got you, Dad and Rabastan. I didn’t want to have to share you so quickly.” Harry looked down at his hands, he didn’t want to see the look on his Pap’s face. 

Severus started to speak when the doors open, Rabastan, Dad, and his Grandfather walked through. Rabastan quickly made his way over to Harry and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Mon Beau, I was worried. You should have told me that you needed time for yourself. It’s a lot to take I know.” His Fiancé whispered into his ear as his arms wrapped around him. Harry wanted to breakdown again, it would have been so easy to. 

“ Bludger , I don’t know what I'm going to do with you and your Papa. You both should be resting right now and here you are out of bed. I thought I lost both of you, when I just got you back.” His Dad said as he threw his arm around Severus’ shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, I just had a lot on my mind.” Harry said as he snuggled back into Rabastan, this is the first time since he woke up that he felt somewhat at ease. 

“We understand Harry that you have a lot on your mind, but we are a family. Remember what I told you, growing up we might have not had love, but now we do and you should allow it.” His grandfather said as he came and sat down next to him. 

“Harry and I have been talking and before you walked  in he was telling me about his fears with the pregnancy.” Severus said looking over at Harry who turned and hid his face in Rabastan’s neck. “While everyone has fears about pregnancy Harry has had it a little harder.” 

Rabastan pulled him from his shoulder and cupped his face. “What’s wrong Mon Beau? What are you afraid of?” 

Harry shook his head and bit his lip. “I... It’s silly.” 

“Nonsense if you are upset about its Harry it isn’t silly.” His grandfather said in a calm but stern voice. 

Rabastan nodded and pressed a kiss on his lips. “Please Harry. Whatever you’re feeling is valid.” 

Harry closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheek. “I am going to sound so selfish right now but I’m afraid that all your love is going to go towards the baby. I just got my family, and the thought of sharing you or of you loving it more than me. God, I sound like a child who is getting a new sibling. Please don’t get me wrong, I will love this baby with all my heart, and I know that I am going to be excited once the shock wears off. I just I didn’t know if you wanted children so quickly Rabastan. Then with my parents, I wanted more time alone with them and when the baby comes, I will have to share them. I know deep down at least I think I do that they would love me still.” Rabastan’s blue eyes were glassy with tears, as his thumbs caress his cheeks. Harry shook out of his grip and looked around the room and everyone looked as if they were going to cry. 

“That isn’t going to happen My Little Lord.” His grandfather said with a rare watery smile. “I will love you the same, and you having my great grandson or great granddaughter will bring us closer. You two are going to be the ones that are going to be spoiled.” 

“That’s right Harry, your Papa and I are going to love you forever and it doesn’t matter that you are pregnant. You are only about a month or so gone, we have plenty of time before the baby comes and even when the baby is here, we are still going to have our Sunday mornings together. The baby won’t be able to fly, he or she can stay on the ground with Severus.” Harry nodded he was worried about nothing at least with his grandfather and his parents. 

With his lip trapped in between his teeth Harry looks back to his Fiancé who was looking at him with the pure look of love. 

“Harry, I love you. There will never be a time that I will not love you. Having a baby with you isn’t going to change that. We are going to have plenty of time alone, when they are sleeping or I’m sure your parents and grandfather will want to babysit and I’m sure that the baby’s uncles would love too as well. This is going to be perfect; I promise you. We are getting married in a couple weeks and then we can be a proper family when the baby is born.” Rabastan pulled his lip from his teeth and placed a sweet kiss on it. 

“That’s settled then, now James and Rabastan, I want you to take the two most important people in my life upstairs and make sure they do not get up out of their beds. Make sure that they are taken care of. If you do not, you will have to deal with me.” Harry’s grandfather stood up, quickly he walked over and placed a kiss on both the older potion master and younger potion master's foreheads and walked out the door.

“You heard your Grandfather, let's get you to bed.” Rabastan stood up with him still in his arms, he quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Harry snuggled into Rabastan’s neck; he didn’t realize how tired he was until he relaxed in his lover’s arms. Everything will be okay from here on out.

\-------

“PREGNANT!” Lilly Evan’s yells at the healer’s face. This had to be a sick joke, she never had sex with James Potter and Remus and her was always safe how could this happen?

“Yes, how it was hidden from you for so long I do not know. You are 8 months a long, it seems in muggle terms you were artificially inseminated. Dumbledore had control over you magic, Remus as well and most of the Order of the Phoenix. Now that he has passed your magic has  returned.  Seeing as you are not getting out of here soon the baby will go to her father. Did you want...” Lily shook her head there was no way that she was going to keep this brat. I wasn’t Remus, there was no way in hell she wanted anything to do with James Potter’s spawn! Not to mention how the bloody hell did Dumbledore do all of this. He ruined her life enough. She was glad that old prick was dead!

“I don’t want anything to do with it. I will sign my full rights away right now. Is there any way that you can take the thing out of me right now? I know that it is not safe here, you have to admit Azkaban isn’t the ideal place to go into labor.” Lily wanted this thing out of her now, she wanted to do her time and then after all this was done, she and Remus could live together away from here.

The healer sighed as he ran his hand through his dark black hair. “I hate to admit that you are right, but you are. We will prep you right now to have this child then we will sign the paper and then take the baby to their father.” Lily exhaled a breath that she didn’t know she was holding; she didn’t think that was going to work.

In a whirlwind Lily Evans was at St  Mungos with 4  auorors plus the security they had as St  Mungos . 

The room was blinding white and sterol. Her clothing was changed into an ugly paper gown that showed disgusting stomach. Lily knew  she was never going to look the same again. She doesn’t even know what Remus would think of her now.

“Okay Lily, I need you to drink this potion. It will make you numb from the waist down. I am going to put up a screen. I will make in incision by your pelvic bone. Once I am in, I will take out the baby and then heal you right away. Would you like to see the baby before they are taken away?” Lily looks in the judgmental eyes of the healer and shook her head. The sooner it was gone the better. 

The healer just nodded and with a wave of his wand the screen was placed and Lily was handed a potion that she swallowed in a hurry. Soon she couldn’t feel the bottom part of her body. She tried to not think of what was happening this was nothing soon it will be over and she can get on with her life in prison. 

Lily almost didn’t hear the words that the healer said but they punctured through. 

“Baby Girl born 30th of December.” 

\-------

James sat in their rooms as he read well, he wasn’t really reading he was watching his husband sleep peacefully on their bed. He had been so worried when the hex hit him, he just got Severus back he couldn’t lose him. Not by the people to took him away in the first place. 

The sound of  Zolby popping into the room shouldn’t have made him jump as high as he did but he turned to look at the elf.

“What is it  Zolby ?” James said as he placed the book down on the table next to him.

“ Auorors down stairs to see Master James Potter.  Zolby was told to bring Master James down right away.” James didn’t like the sound of that, why were they here. They said everything that they needed to.

“I’ll be right down.” The house elf popped away as James walked over and place a kiss on Severus forehead before he walked out of the room. 

James quickly ran down the stair only to see two  Auorors standing in the foyer with a Healer but all his eyes could do was look at what the Healer was holding. Not to mention his as good as Father-in-law stood there holding papers reading them with a smirk on his face.

“James Potter? I would like you to meet your daughter.” James stopped walking he couldn’t have heard that correctly.

“M. ..My what?” He stuttered out, oh god what happened there is no way that he could have had a child with anyone. 

“Don’t worry James she is yours but it looks like Dumbledore had a plan for keeping you around. Now come see your daughter Lily has signed all her rights away. I went ahead and put you and Severus as her parents all you need to think of is a name.” Lord Voldemort said with a smirk the  Auorors looked uncomfortable and the Healer just smiled at him and handed over his daughter. 

Once in his arms James couldn’t believe how light she was, not even half a stone. Her hark hair curled from under her hat, her skin tone was the same as her older brother. James was lost in her until he heard Severus’ voice behind him.

“James?” He turned around  slowly, he has a timid smile on his face as he looked up at the love of his life. Severus’ dark eyes open wide, he slowly walked towards his lover. His hands shook as he held his.... their daughter tightly. 

“I would like you to meet our daughter....” At that time the baby chose to open her eyes, and where newborn blue should have been was the darkest most beautiful eyes such a familiar color. He would have sworn they were the color of Severus’ 

“H. ..How ...” The potion master jaw was wide open eyes wide.

“She is ours Severus, it doesn’t matter how we got her she is ours.” James said as he felt tears sting his eyes. Then a look of realization flash in Severus’ face.

“Jiera!” Severus whispered as his potion-stained fingers touch their daughter’s soft cheeks.

“That’s a beautiful name, isn’t that our...” James gently moves the child over to her Papa’s arms. The most beautiful sight was Severus holding their children, he loved the way he looked when he held Harry and now with Jiera.

“Yes, I think... I think that is what we should call her. Jiera Eileen Potter Snape. Jiera told me before I left that we would see her again and Jamie I know that this sounds.” Severus didn’t finish what he was saying he only pulled their daughter close to his chest. 

“That is perfect Papa. Jiera Eileen Potter Snape. Welcome to the family little one.”

Sneak Peak 1

Trigger warning Suicide (Not written just mentioned.) pairing Oliver Wood/Harry Potter

** Prologue **

_Oliver,_

_I’m sorry I can’t be the man that you wanted me to be. I can’t be the father that Alister needs. When I look at his face all I can see is the disappointment he has in me. Most days I don’t want to get up out of the bed. I am not worthy to be his parent, his life would be better off without me. Your life would be better off without me._

_Alister will grow up and follow in your footsteps I know that he will. He is going to be a world famous Quidditch player. You are going to find a man that is going to fall completely in love with you. He will fight and be as stubborn as you are._

_I’m sorry I’m not strong enough anymore._

_Love,_

_Matthias_

** Chapter 1 **

** Harry **

The fire crackled and filled the room with an orange glow. It was supposed to be a night off for Harry Potter. He didn’t get many of those recently, but he hasn’t wanted any. What would he do with all the time? It wasn’t like he had a family that he would spend his time off with. 

Ron and Hermione had their own family, a newborn is a lot of work. Ron quit being an  auoror to be a stay-at-home parent, while Hermione is working her way up the ministry. Harry would go over and see his goddaughter Rosie, but being around them only reminded him what he was missing. 

The other Weasley’s haven’t spoken to Harry since  Genni and him broke it off. It has been years but they have always seemed that they would be together forever. Even  though  Genni is now in a committed relationship with Katie Bell. They may play on different Professional Quidditch teams they are completely in love. 

Harry picks up the glass that was full of amber liquid. He downed it in one gulp as he filled out paperwork. Harry did what he wanted to do he became an  auoror , he was good at it. Though he wasn’t happy, the more he worked the more he hated it. When he was called for abuse cases of children or squibs, he decided that there was something else that he wanted to do. 

Harry wanted to go into social work, to be a fighter for the children that needed his help the most. It was taxing work but the outcome was worth it. There have been times that he has fallen completely in love with the child and then find their forever family. 

It’s okay though, he couldn’t have a child and still be able to do his work. It was weird hours long nights. 

Harry was about to call it a night when his  floo went off. He was still a  Grimmauld Place, it has been renovated, and now is bright and big almost too big.

“Harry! We have a situation!” Grant his boss yelled through; Harry rushed over to the  floo . 

“What’s going on?” Harry kneeled down and studied the older man’s face. Grant never could hide his emotions on his face. 

“I need you to come into the office. We have a 6-month-old, he was found in his crib.  Someone called to report a baby crying for hours. When the  auoror’s got there, they walked into a suicide situation. His father.” The older man’s face wrinkled deeply; this wasn’t the first time Harry has  dealt with this. At least the child was only 6 months, he shouldn’t have lasting effects. 

“I’m coming through right now. Thankfully I still have formula and  nappies . I’ll be right over.” Harry picked up a handful of  floo powder and threw it into the fire calling out the social work department in the  Ministery he disappeared through the green flames.

He exited the  floo better than he has in the past. There stood his boss Grant  Mumson , his grey hair parted perfectly, his beard trimmed neatly, blue eyes tired behind his glasses holding a sleeping baby. 

Harry couldn’t tell what the baby looked like because his face was hidden in the older man’s neck. He did see curly blond hair, and the baby wore a Puddlemore babygrow.

“Oh Harry, thank Merlin you are here.” Grant bounced as his hand patted the nappy covered bottom. 

“Of course, the poor thing bless him. I can take him Grant; I should get him home it is late and I don’t know if he sleeps through the night. So, do we know if he has a next of kin?” Harry held out his hands and took the sleeping baby from the older man. He  looked down at the cherub cheeked baby. That face looked familiar, but the blond curly hair that haloed his face threw him off. 

“Yes, this is  Allister Gordon Wood. His father is a Quidditch player, Oliver Wood. We haven’t been able to get a hold of yet.” Harry gasped and looked down at the baby, Oliver Wood’s baby. 

Harry shook his head and moved the baby up on his shoulder. “I will keep him until you get a hold of him. I want to tell you I do know who that is, I went to school with him.” Grant nodded and patted him on the shoulder. 

“I understand Harry but you are the best we have and, in this situation, we need the best. If at any time you don’t feel comfortable in this situation once everything is settled a bit, we will put someone else on this job but for right now  Allister needs you. Now off you go, I will see you back here at the office in a couple of days. I will give  Josephina a couple of your cases while you handle this okay.” Grant said with a no- nonsense tone, Harry liked to see the cases through but he knows that this is important. The child's other parent had no clue what was going on. 

“Yes sir. Let me know when you hear from Oliver.” Harry watched the older man nod. With a handful of  floo powder again he was off to  Grimmauld place.

\-----

Harry heard crying around 5 in the morning.  Allister seemed like a good baby; he hasn’t woken up since they got home the night before. He got up and threw on a shirt, he was already in his shorts. 

When he opened the door to walk across the hall the crying got louder. Harry opened the door; he made a room specifically for the children that he kept. There was a cot, changing table, along with a twin bed and a desk for the older children he got. 

“Good morning  Allister ! I’m so sorry I bet you are wet and hungry huh?” Harry spoke to the child as he walked towards the cot. The blond baby was holding onto the rails, tears streamed down his red chubby cheeks. Big brown doe eyes looked up at him, he had Olivers eyes. 

“Poor duck, let’s change you and get you fed. A nice bottle I think and maybe if you are up for it, I think I have some pureed banana.” Harry picked him up and walked him towards the changing table.  Allister’s tears stopped when he cuddled into Harry’s chest.

Harry continued to talk to him as he changed his nappy. He put  Allister in an orange  Chudley Cannon body suit with black joggers, with matching orange socks. 

“I doubt your Daddy would like this outfit choice but I can’t help myself. It is one of my favorites.”  Allister babbled up at him as he chewed on his fingers, must be cutting teeth but it doesn’t seem to be bothering him too much.

After a quick breakfast that wasn’t too messy.  Allister seemed to have had pureed bananas before because he ate them with no problem. Harry took him into the library so he could be next to the  floo just in case Grant would call him. He had toys in there, that the baby could play with. 

This is what Harry wanted, a baby. They would play together while they wait on Daddy to come home. He shook he head, that isn’t going to happen. Oh well at least he has his job and it is rewarding. 

** Oliver **

The tick... tick...tick from the clock on the wall was driving Oliver Wood crazy. What wizard would have an actual clock in their office? Wouldn’t it be easier to cast a  tempus charm? 

They wouldn’t let him see his husband yet. Why wouldn’t they let him see him? His leg bounced up and down. Oliver could use a drink... or five. 

He knew that Matty was having a hard time after the birth of  Allister , but he didn’t think he would ever do this. A growl escaped his lips as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. 

Oliver and Matty were so excited when they found out that they were pregnant with  Allister . He hated the fact that he would have to leave his husband with a young baby, he told Matty that he would take a season off but Matty wouldn’t have it. 

“I’m not going to be the reason that you quit doing what you love Oliver! A baby doesn’t have to change who you are.” Those words play into his head over and over.

A baby did change who Matty was though. His curly blond hair husband with the most beautiful blue eyes changed once he had  Allister . 

That curly blond hair turned greasy and unkept, those beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot with horrible dark circles underneath. There were some days that his husband wouldn’t get out of bed. 

Oliver once again told Matty that he wouldn’t leave. That he wanted to stay and help with  Allister . Even though if Oliver was honest with himself, he blamed  Allister for his husband's unhappiness.

Obviously, he was right,  Allister was too much for Matty alone. If only they didn’t get pregnant, Matty would be here with him. Angry tears fell from his eyes as he wiped them off with the back of his sleeve. 

Oliver doesn’t know if he will be able to look at his son. What kind of father does that make him? All he knows is that his husband was gone, the only man he has ever loved is gone. It didn’t matter what kind of father he was if he didn’t have Matthias. 

A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts, the door opened and an older wizard with grey hair walked into the room.

“Mr. Wood, I’m Grant  Mumson .” Grant held out his hand to him and Oliver just ignored him.

“I need to see Matty! Why haven’t I been able to see him?! You stuck me here in this bloody fucking room for Merlin knows how long, I haven’t heard anything besides that fucking clock ticking!” Oliver stood up and screamed in the older man’s face.

Grant only nodded which made Oliver more upset. 

“I’m sorry forgive me Mr. Wood. I will take you to your husband, follow me please.” Oliver didn’t say anything as he followed the man out of the room and into the hallway of St  Mungos . 

Once they got into the lift Grant spoke again. “I know you are probably worried about your son. Don’t worry  Allister is in great hands, we have our...” 

“I’m not worried about  Allister I just want to see Matty!” Oliver said with venom cutting the older man off. Which shocked Grant into silence. 

They walked off the lift and Grant walked him into a small room with a bed in it. A lonely small room. Grant walked over to the bed and gently pulled off the cover. 

A sob filled the room, as he ran towards the bed. “NO! M... Matty!” He whispered over and over. There laid his husband looking so peaceful as if he were sleeping. “Why, why did you leave me Matty. I can’t... I can’t do this without you. You promised forever Matty, remember! It was in our fucking vows.” Oliver laid his head on his husband’s chest and cried. 

Matty was a journalist who covered Quidditch, they met during an interview. It was love at first sight. They married in Scotland near Loch Lomond in a beautiful summer wedding. Two years later  Allister was born, they talked about having a family and Matty wanted children. Oliver should have said no. 

Oliver didn’t know how long he stayed in that room; he would have stayed longer but he was ushered out after many pleas of a few more minutes. 

When he got to the hall way Grant was standing there  with his hands clasped in front of  him.

“Mr. Wood I do apologize for your loss, I’m sure you want to get your son and have a lie down.” Oliver felt numb. Yes, he wanted to lie down but he wanted to lie down next to Matty. He wanted to wrap his arms around his husband and drink in his scent of pine and sage from their organic soap that Matty would make.

He only grunted in response as he followed Grant back to the lift and up to the room he was in before. Merlin knows for what.

When the older man opened the door, he saw his son in bright orange, babbling in the arms of a man that he hasn’t seen in years. There was a smile on his and  Allister’s face. How could they be so happy? There was nothing happy to be about. 

“Look  Allister , It’s Daddy.” Harry Potter said with a kind smile, which made Oliver’s blood boil. He wasn’t Daddy, his Daddy is dead! Dead because of him! All he could see when he looked at  Allister was Matty. 

“ Papapapapa !”  Allister said as he reached out for him, when he didn’t take him  Allister started to cry. It was too much to take Oliver needed to get away he couldn’t deal with this, not right now. With a pop he was gone the sound of his baby crying as he left.

When he arrived at his home, he collapsed on the bed he pulled his husbands pillow to his chest and inhaled deep. 

Sneak Peak 2 Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin

All the wolf could hear was the pound of his heart in his ears. His claws dug in the earth as he ran towards his target. How dare that man that man kill his Alpha, his sire! As he got closer the angrier, he became. The werewolves were on their own land they haven’t been in the wizarding world for centuries. 

Just outside the house he skidded to a halt when the most perfect scent hit his nose. It was the smell of chocolate, old books, and laundry soap. Mate the wolf said to himself, he must find that smell. The wolf is not used to all these different feelings. He has only been a wolf for a little over a year, even though he was powerful he still didn’t have full control over his wolf yet. 

He quickly ran towards the smell and saw a small boy couldn’t be more than 5 or 6. This was his mate? A child? The wolf only 21 years old, but it still a 6-year-old. It didn’t matter he needed his mate and he needed to change him so he could be strong and live long like him, so his mate could carry their cubs!

Blond fringe fell into a small face that was dotted with freckles; green eyes sparkled as he sat under the tree reading a picture book. He wore an oversized brown jumper, denim pants ripped at the knee and dirty trainers on his feet. The werewolf yips as he stalks forward, the little boy raises his head. Those green eyes widen to almost comic size. 

“H...Hullo wolf... P..please don’t hurt me!” The boy stutters placing his book down pulling his knees up to his chest. 

The wolf sniffed the air he hated to smell the fear coming off of is little mate. He whined as he lied down on his belly and crawled towards him, nuzzling his snout in the little boy's hair. His mate giggled and unwrapped his arms around his legs. 

“I... I’m Remus... you have pretty fur, it's silver and your eyes are so blue.” Remus! That was a perfect name, his mate was perfect already. The silver wolf nudged him with his snout, seeing a shaky hand reach out to pet him.

“Oh, you are so soft! You won’t hurt me, will you?” The boy cocked his head to the side as he continued to pet the wolf. The wolf shook his head no, very much like a human. “Will you be my friend? I don’t have many friends.” The wolf nuzzles into Remus’ chest making him giggle. 

“ Okay..Okay ... we are friends! You need a name, don’t you? My favorite book is Where the wild things are, see!” Remus reached over and place the book on his lap, he opened to the first page and he saw a little boy dressed up as a wolf. “So, I think I will call you Max! What do you say?” Fenrir licked the little boy's hand it didn’t matter what he called  him, what matters is that he is happy. 

“Okay Max! Let’s read this story together.” ‘Max’ laid down next to him in the grass resting his head on Remus’ legs. His mate started to read.

“ "The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another his mother called him ' ** WILD ** THING!' and Max said 'I'LL EAT YOU UP!' so he was sent to bed without eating anything."

\----

Weeks pass and every day Fenrir would come and see Remus. He would never come in his human form. Fenrir would always leave if he heard his mate’s parents. He was so good at it his parents thought that ‘Max’ was an imaginary friend. 

“Max!” Remus yelled as Fenrir ran up to him, he was excited to see his little mate! It was the full moon was the night before so he felt the pull to protect and be around Remus. The wolf wanted to turn him today, he felt horrible without his mate with him. So much that he slept outside his mate’s window. 

“I thought I heard you howling last night and Mummy and Daddy said that they didn’t hear anything. I don’t know how they didn’t. So , what do you want to do today? I got a new book it’s called In The Night Kitchen. It’s silly but I like the pictures!” ‘Max’ yipped and walked over to the tree where they sat every day and lied down. 

A few books later both Remus and ‘Max’ were asleep under the tree, until a scream woke them. 

“Remus! Come here! Get away from the that wolf!” The wolf jumped up and growled towards the woman. This was his mate he would never hurt his mate and he didn’t like how she was screaming at him.

“It’s okay Mummy! This is Max he is my wolf!” The wolf puffed out his chest when his mate said HIS. The woman stepped closer and ‘Max’ growled.

“It’s okay Max that’s my Mummy. It’s okay Mummy he won’t hurt me! We read every day together!” The little boy cried out, throwing his arms around the wolf. 

“Remus John Lupin!” The wolf and the boy felt magic, as his father held out his wand. “MOVE!” A curse left the wizard’s lips, quickly the wolf tried to step in front of the boy but Remus wouldn’t move. The boy screamed as the silver stream cuts through his shoulder. 

‘Max’ growled as his mate fell to the ground, he wouldn’t let the boy’s parents anywhere near him. Stay with me my mate, the wolf thought. Remus was unconscious, ‘Max’ could smell death on his mate. He wouldn’t allow  it; this is not how he wanted to change him but he couldn’t let Remus die! 

The wolf closed his eyes and bit down where the curse hit him. Remus screamed green eyes glassy with tears. The metallic taste of his mate’s blood hits his tongue. He waited until he knew that he was infected to close up the wound.

Another curse was yelled and the wolf quickly ran away. He could be back; he would watch him until they could be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for you continued support. This story is winding down only a couple more chapters left! 
> 
> Let me know if you like the sneak peaks! Or tell me if there is a story that you want me to write!
> 
> I hope that you guys have a great New Year and be safe!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	18. Let's go start our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. This isn't edited but I wanted to give you a chapter since it's been so long. I'm so sorry I haven't been myself. I hope that you enjoy this short chapter.

Severus felt like he hasn’t slept in days, and it’s not like this was the first time he had a newborn but he wasn’t 21 anymore. It hasn’t helped that his son hasn’t talked to him, he has locked himself in the room with Draco and his grandfather. 

It was the day before the wedding, James had Jiera so Severus could get a little bit of rest. That wasn’t going to happen, how could he when his son wouldn’t talk to him. He doesn’t know how he is doing. How his pregnancy is going, has he been having morning sickness. Is he eating right? 

When Harry found out he didn’t over react he just looked at them and said congratulations and walked away. Harry was worried about his own child taking his place and now he had to worry about another child. Of course, this wouldn’t change anything when it came to him loving his children. 

He was about to throw the covers off and go find his son when there was a knock on the door. Severus groaned as he slipped on his nightshirt and walked to the door. He wasn’t in the mood for company. 

He was shocked when he saw his son standing there, Harry looked exhausted. Dark circles were purple and black under his eyes, and it looked like he lost weight. 

“H..Harry.” Severus stumbled over his words. Harry looked at him rushed to his arms, and sobbed. The potion master wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight. The exhaustion melted away now that his son was in his arms. 

“P..pppapa, I..I can’t do this without you. I... I know that y..you are t..ttired an...and you have Jiera b..but I... I need you!” Harry’s tears soaked into his nightshirt, he had to get his son calm this wasn’t good for him or for the baby. 

“Come on now love calm down, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere I'm here for you, tell me what has you so upset. It’s not good for you to be so upset.” His potion-stained fingers slid through his son’s long hair. 

“I...I’m so tired, I... I haven’t slept. I feel nauseated all day, I haven’t been able to brew anything to help because the lab smells horrible. Nothing sounds good to eat, Rab hates me because I snap at him. Draco and Grandfather are helping a little but they are not you Papa. I need you and you are busy; I know that you don’t have time for me much because of the new baby. I know I'm not that important right now but if... if you could please just brew me something for my stomach, I’ll feel better and maybe can eat and sleep. Then I will leave you alone, I just don’t want to feel or look bad at my wedding.” Harry rambled; Severus felt like a knife pierced his heart. Of course, he would need a potion and here he was ignoring his son. Well not ignoring, he was giving him space. 

Severus pulled Harry away from him just far enough to look into his son’s beautiful green eyes. 

“Harry, I’m sorry I haven’t been there, it is inexcusable. You are my son.” Harry shook his head and cut him off. 

“No, I’m an adult. I’m used to fending for myself. I have always had to, I’m glad that Jiera doesn’t. She will have the family that I didn’t have, and my child will have the family I didn’t have. I... I know Papa that I shouldn’t be jealous but I am. I just know right now I can’t do this without you. I don’t trust anyone else making this potion just please can you make it.” Harry said as he pulled away. “Like I said I won’t bother you once it is done. You have a lot on your plate. I should be going now. I need to finish up a couple things before the rehearsal dinner tonight. If you need to miss it that’s okay, I know Jiera hasn’t been sleeping. Sirius said he would be your backup. It shouldn’t be that hard to do we are just walking.” Harry took a deep breath, his eye shown the pain in them. With one last look he turned around and walked out the door. 

Severus stood still, what just happened? What did he mean Sirius was going to stand in for him tonight at the rehearsal? Black isn’t going to standing in for him, Harry was his son not the mutts! Of course, Harry was jealous, Severus is taking care of a child that wasn’t truly his, yes, she was his daughter but, he had Harry. He carried him in his body. Oh no this will not do; things are going to change. Now! 

\----- 

James kissed his daughter before he laid her down in the cot. When he walked out of the room they used for Harry when he age regressed, he didn’t see Severus. Though he did see Sirius, who was on his couch eating what looked like was muggle crisps. The smug look on his face made James stop and raise his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. There was something going on with his best mate. 

“Pads, what are you doing here? Where is Severus?” James was too exhausted to play any games with him today. He wanted to take a nap while his daughter is. 

“That’s all I get? My best mate in the whole world, the man who has been with me through everything isn’t going to ask me how I'm doing? How my pregnancy is going?” Sirius said with his bright blue eyes and puppy dog face. He was too much. 

“Pads, you know I love you but I have had a lot on my mind.” Sirius put down the crisps bag and dusted off his hands. 

“Yes, your daughter my goddaughter has been taking up a lot of your time. Good thing I've been there for you son. Do you remember him? Long black hair, green eyes, looks just like you? Well maybe you do. I just wanted to let you know, I don’t mind giving him away tomorrow, he has practically begged me to do it. I told him I would just be a place holder for tonight but you know I love to be the center of attention so if you don’t want me to give your pregnant son away, on his handfasting, you know your first born. The son you had with Sne...Snape the love of your life. I will gladly take over. I wouldn’t mind being the popfoot as well, I would love to have a child and grandchild in the matter of months.” Sirius smirked at him uncrossing and crossing his legs. 

Anger slammed into his chest, there was no way that Sirius was giving away his son. Why would he think that? Yes, they have been busy with the new baby, but Harry has been held up with wedding plans and Rabastan. Why would Harry think he wouldn’t want him or Severus to give him away? 

“Why wouldn’t I want to give away my son Sirius?” James barked out. “He is my son not yours! If anyone is giving him away it is me and Severus. I can’t even believe that you would even think that!” 

Sirius blue eyes flashed, he stood up and walked towards him. “Maybe if you would have spoken to your son anytime since Jiera was born maybe you would understand. I know she is your daughter James I get that. I know that you didn’t truly have the opportunity that you did with Harry that you are having with Jiera. Just remember you do have another child, one that has had a hard time recently with his pregnancy Rab said he hasn’t been eating, because of his morning, day and night sickness. He won’t tell his grandfather; how sick he has been we all know that if he did know this whole manor wouldn’t be sleeping until he felt better.” 

Harry, gods Harry. Yes, he has been busy but so has Harry, right? “Why didn’t he come and talk to us? Why am I hearing this from you?!” James knew that he was pushing his guilt onto others but how else was he supposed to cope with the feeling he forgot about his son. 

“Would you have James? You haven’t showed anything towards him, and after that conversation after finding out he was pregnant. You know the one where you said that his own child wouldn’t take his place. Maybe you were right his own child hasn’t, it was a child that was created by a dead mad man. I’m not saying that you should hate your daughter, she is yours. What I am saying is James, you should get your head out of your arse and be there for your son.” Sirius slapped his back as he walked out of the room. 

James collapsed onto the couch. What was he going to do? 

\------ 

Rabastan hated how the manor felt like right now. He hates how Harry was sick all of the time but he hid it. How Severus and James haven’t spoken a word to anyone since the baby arrived, and how Harry would look at them heartbroken. So he decided that he needed some time with Dolph. 

“So, Harry still pretending he doesn’t have morning sickness?” His brother asked as he stretched, his feet crossed on top of the coffee table. “I’m so glad Siri hasn’t had it that bad. I know that he is a little bit further along than he.” 

Rabastan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Yeah, and he is still pretending that his parents ignoring him isn’t bothering him even though he is heartbroken. I wish that I could take the pain away. I know that having a newborn must be hard, I mean we are going to find out sooner rather than later. I just wish they would think, Harry is sensitive when it comes to his parents. He never thought that we would have found them and not that he did it’s much worse to lose them all over again. I know that Severus and James love him and are not going anywhere. Harry’s mental health can’t deal with the possible rejection again.” 

He wished that he could do more, but what could he do? Rodolphus patted his leg and nodded. 

“Yeah, Sirius just left to talk to James. He couldn’t believe that Harry would want him to give him away. They are starting to have a better relationship and I know Sirius would be thrilled to because he does love Harry. Though his temper is getting the best of him, he had a bad one before pregnancy and now it's worse. He hates how James is acting, right now. Like you said having a newborn is hard but they need to see what they are doing, and it being so close to the wedding. It’s tomorrow, you would think they would be excited. Draco and our Lord is buzzing around.” Rabastan couldn’t wait to get married to Harry he loved him so much but everything felt wrong, it didn’t feel like this is how they should get married. They should get married when he is open about his feelings. 

“I.. I don’t know Dolph, everything just seems overwhelming I mean a baby which came out of nowhere. Then with the wedding. I love Harry but I don’t want to get married..” That didn’t come out how he wanted with the look on his brother's face. “I mean I do want to get married He is the love of my life; I just don’t know what to do about his family. The stress can’t be good on the baby.” Rabastan felt tears sting his eyes as he closed them, he needs to talk to Harry and have everyone sit down and have a discussion. 

\------ 

Harry felt his heart beat pounding in his head as he ran to his room, the sound of his feet echoed in the halls. He didn’t care he had to get out of here, and he had to get out of here right now. He could go back to Master Cabot, beg for his job back. He still had money put away in his vaults, not much he wouldn’t take from his family. He couldn’t not after everything, he couldn’t deal with this. 

Harry could only take so much, he has never been happier than he was now, but in some ways, he has never been unhappy since he being here. Unmarried, unloved and he is going to be a parent. God his baby, his baby might not know the other people apart of their family but they will have him. He had enough for his baby, they would not ever feel like he has felt. 

When he made it to his room, he flicked his wrist, his trunk pulled out from the wardrobe as his possessions flew into it. Harry walked around the room as his stomached turned. His eyes landed on the back of the door. There hung up was his white robes, a sob escaped his throat. He didn’t want a white robe, but he didn’t bother to argue because he was marrying Rabastan. It didn’t matter what he was wearing as long as he had Rabastan. 

Not that it mattered now, Harry thought to himself. He wiped the tears off his cheeks as he summoned a couple pieces of parchment and a quill. 

_Rabastan,_

_Don’t worry you don’t have to marry me,_ _I will take care of the baby by myself. I know how overwhelmed you must feel_. 

Harry didn’t want to write any more than that he couldn’t write any more than that. Now one for his parents. 

_~~Papa and Dad~~ , _

_Severus and James,_

_Thank you for life, and for the two weeks of being my parents. I’m glad that Jiera will have the family I didn’t have. Your focus needs to be on her and not your 21-year-old son with so much baggage. If you could pretend, I was never here, that you have your perfect family. It should be pretty easy seeing as you haven’t noticed me since Jiera was born. I wish I could just erase myself from your memory._

Harry knew he sounded jealous, he was jealous and hurt. It wasn’t fair, he wanted what everyone wanted it wasn’t much to ask for was it? To have someone that loved him, Rabastan was supposed to love him, his parents were supposed to love him. They said that they loved him, no matter what they would be with them. 

_Grandfather,_

_I don’t know what to write to you. You are the only one I don’t want to leave. I’m sorry that you had to plan a wedding that isn’t going to happen. I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough to stay. Please don’t come look for me. I know you are going to, but I'm not going to make it easy on you. I need to get away from here. Since coming here my life has been a rollercoaster, I can’t handle it any longer. I love you, and maybe once I get settled, I will let you know where I am and that I'm okay._

_I love you,_

_H_

Harry called Zolby and told him to take that to the people addressed to them but only after he left. With a quick look in his trunk, he pulled out everything that would remind him of this place. The only thing he kept was his photos, the ones of his family and of Rabastan. At least he has some of the memories. He walked over to the bed where the robes Rabastan bought him along with the rose from the morning after their first time. Harry pulled the ring off his finger and placed it on the bed. 

Harry looked at the room one last time before he took a deep breath tears pooled in his eyes. He placed a hand on his still flat stomach. “Okay bean, let's go start our lives.” 

\----- 

Voldemort’s robes swished as he made his way towards Harry’s room. When the wards went off he felt his stomach drop, it wasn’t the normal wards it was the wards he set up for Harry. Those wards have been up since he knew that Harry was who he was. He didn’t trust anyone; he knew that Harry wouldn’t have left not this late when the rehearsal was so close. 

He sent him to lie down before dinner, his grandson was looking worse and worse daily. As if he could hide how he was feeling from him. A crack in the air stopped him in his tracks when he saw Zolbie appear in front of him holding out parchment. 

Voldemort took it without saying anything and read it. He felt his magic crack in the air as he heard footsteps running down the hall. 

“HARRY!” Severus voice rang through the hallway. 

Followed by Rabastan’s sob. “Mon Beau!” 

Voldemort was furious, what in Merlin’s name is going on. They all stopped in front of him as Zolbie popped out of the way. 

“What did you do?” He said through gritted teeth. “He was supposed to go lie down, and then I felt the wards go off and then I get this letter! Someone better explain now!” Voldemort barked out fist clenched. Severus shook his head, as he slid down the wall. 

“Father.” Severus slipped; he didn’t do it often but he couldn’t comfort him right now. Not when Harry was missing! “I ignored him; I did what I promised him I wouldn’t do.” The potion master placed his head in his hands. James stood at the end of the hallway holding his granddaughter with tears in his eyes. 

He wanted to hex them all! 

Rabastan ran into their room and he followed. The room was clear out the only thing that was left was what was on the bed. 

“I messed up, Harry must have... Oh Gods!” Rabastan cried out. 

Voldemort growled and focused on Harry’s magic. He was going to bring back his grandson and figure out what was going on. If he couldn’t find him, he was going to come home and make sure everyone would pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Thank you for your continued support. I hope that after this chapter you will still continue to support and love this story as much as I do. My mental health has been everywhere lately, I wish I could have written more. I wanted to write something and this is what happened, this is where the story took me. I could see this happening with them. Harry will always feel like no one will want him, but he will be damned if he will allow his child to feel that way. He wants a family that is what he has always wanted. 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed. They make my heart happy.


	19. Dear Grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a quick read-through! I hope you like it I didn't want to leave you with that cliffhanger for long.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_I can’t believe it is June already, I haven’t been able to brew at much lately. I’m tired, you would think at 5 months along I wouldn’t be this tired. The house is coming along, I truly didn’t need the extra money that you sent, but of course, it was spent on the bean’s room. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I think I’m ready for you to come to see me. Just you! I have a healer appointment on Friday, I figured you could come to spend the weekend with me? I’m not sure how you will get away without letting everyone else know, but you are you so I doubt they will say anything. Attached is a portkey, all you have to do is say is Bean and it will bring you here._

_How is Jiera, the pictures you sent me are wonderful I have them on my mantle. How is Sirius? Are they still waiting on finding out what they are having? I bet Siri is not liking that at all, but Rodolphus is loving it._

_How is Rabastan? I hope that he is enjoying his time off. I bet Spain is beautiful right now. Severus and James doing okay?_

_I must go now I’m meeting Master Cabot for dinner._

_We love you,_

_Harry_

Voldemort sat at his desk and placed the parchment down. Of course, he wants to go see Harry. Friday is short notice seeing as it was Wednesday, but that didn’t matter. He will leave tonight. The portkey didn’t have a specific time.

“ Zolbie !” The Lord said as he stood up from his desk and walked towards the window. 

“Yes Lord Voldemort, what can  Zolbie do for you?” The elf asked in his soft squeaky voice. 

“I need you to first let everyone know that I need them all here in my office now, and I need you to pack for me. I will be gone for a  week; it will be warmer where I'm going make sure that you pack for that.” Voldemort barked out, and the elf popped away.

A few moments later the door to his office opened, when he turned around, he saw a very pregnant Sirius, and  Rodolphus followed by Severus who looked skinner than he ever has, with a sleeping Jiera in his arms and James who in fact seemed like he always did. Who he didn’t expect to see was  Rabastan. Whose normally pale skin was golden tan from his holiday away, but even though he has that glow his eyes were dead.

“What is this family meeting about? I was about to lay Jiera down for a nap then I have a lot to brew.” Severus snipped quietly so he wouldn’t wake the baby. The rest of the men looked at him as well. 

“I’m going on holiday. I will be leaving tonight. I might be back in a week. I know that the Malfoys are gone so  Rodolphus , Severus you both will have to make sure everything is taken care of while I'm away. Rabastan, it’s good to see you back. Did you have a good time away?” 

The younger man looked at him, you could tell he has been crying. “No, my lord I didn’t have a good time. Harry is still gone; I haven’t heard anything about my child. I’m stuck seeing his parents who didn’t seem to give a shit about him. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go get pissed and try to forget about everything.” Rabastan stalked out of the room and slammed the door waking Jiera. Severus sighed and pushed the baby into James’ arms. 

“You get her back to sleep, I need a break. You promised James that this would be the both of us, and it has been just me. I can’t do that again.” Severus slid his hand through his greasy hair. 

“What do you mean again, you sent our son away remember! Someone else raised him!” Voldemort had a curse ready on his tongue, but  Rodolphus grabbed the child before Severus slapped his hand across James’ face and stormed out of the room.

“Okay I see everything is going to under control while I’m gone. You may all leave now.” He watched as they all left. Everything hasn’t been the same since Harry left, and if he had his way, he would be bringing Harry home. He gave himself a week, he could do it in a week. 

\-----

Harry groaned as he stood up from the couch, he patted his rounded stomach. “You know, I shouldn’t be hungry we just ate not that long ago. If we continue like this I'm going to be as big as a house and how am I supposed to play with you if Daddy is that big huh? Now, what sounds good?” 

He opened the fridge and his eyes went to the left-over pizza from the night before. Harry shrugged and pull out the box resting it on his stomach. He flipped it open and grabbed the first piece. As he took another bite, he felt his wards go off. Of course, he wasn’t expecting anyone yet. His grandfather wouldn’t be this early, he just sent the message. 

He waddled to the door eating his pizza as he went along. When he opened the door, he was pulled into a hug. Tears stung his eyes when he focused on who it was. 

“Grandfather!” He closed his eyes and melted into the older wizard’s arms. “What are you doing here! I thought you wouldn’t come until Friday?” Not that he cared, he wasn’t alone he had his family here. 

“Did you think I would wait? I have been wanting to see you since you left. I can’t believe you allowed me to come.” His Grandfather pulled him away and looked him up and down. “Look at you! You are glowing! The beans growing?” 

Since Harry’s first ultrasound when he thought the baby looked like a bean, the nickname stuck. 

“Yes, growing bigger and bigger each day! I can't believe you are here!” Harry said as he pulled him into the house. “I was just eating pizza would you like some? Or if you like I know you might be tired I have the guest room ready if you wanted to lie down.” Harry rambled on, his Grandfather smiled and looked around the room. But he could tell that he hated it.

“You know if you would have taken the home that I have a home you would have more room and be closer to me so you wouldn’t miss me so much. It is much better than this place.” The older wizard wrinkled his nose, Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You know that I don’t want that. This is my home; I have the nursery almost set up completely. I hope that their Great-Grandfather would come and stay once they are born.” He pulled the older man into the kitchen; he needed another piece of pizza. He knew he would have to have a heartburn potion tonight but it would be worth it. 

“Of course, now that I know where you are, I might not leave if you won’t come back with me.  Roldophus will be okay to run things until Lucius gets back. Now tell me how you are?  When I look at you, you look put together, but I have a feeling that isn’t so.” His Grandfather crossed his arms and leaned against the island. 

Should Harry lie and say that he is fine? Should he tell him that the only time he could sleep is when he gets so exhausted, he just drops. That every time he feels a kick he cries and wants to share it with Rabastan? His Grandfather told him that the conversation that I heard that day was taken out of context but if Rabastan wanted him he would come looking for him. He didn’t so he must have meant it.

“I’m tired but that’s to be expected, I been lazy honestly. It’s good I’ve read; I've learned to bake. I’ve been watching a lot of baking competitions and I think I have it down. While you are here, I can bake us something. Maybe we can have our own little celebration we can make two cakes a boy and a girl cake. Then when we find out we will eat the cake!” He would probably eat both cakes if he was honest with himself. Sweets and pizza were his cravings during his pregnancy.

“Oh! I didn’t know we would be finding that out! Then we must celebrate!” 

Harry and his Grandfather talked until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. They said their goodnights when Harry laid down it was the first time in months that he didn’t want to cry. He didn’t have all of his family back or the love of his life it didn’t matter he had his grandfather and his bean. 

\-------

Rabastan stood in his lord’s office,  Rodolphus called him in there said that there is something that he should see. Their Lord has been gone since Wednesday, it is now Friday and if he was lucky, he could be drunk all weekend. All he wanted to do was to drink and read that damn book, the same book he has read since Harry left. Motorcycle gangs are not the same without him. 

“Why am I here? I have things to do.” Rabastan barked out as he threw himself on the chair across from his older brother. 

“I have something that you might want to read.”  Rodolphus held out a piece of parchment, Rabastan’s shaky hands plucked it out of his grip and read what was on it. 

_Dear Grandfather,_

He tore his eyes away from the paper and looked back up at his older brother who nodded. He continued to read. He had a house, and he had a healer appointment on Friday. He wanted his Grandfather to be there. Harry was okay, and so was their baby. It didn’t have coordinates damn it! It said something about a portkey. It didn’t matter Harry didn’t want him, if he  did, he would be in his and his  babe's life. 

“I know it said portkey, I’m sure if you talked to Severus he would know how to track where he went. Then you can go and get your family back. I know you want that; you know you want that. All we have to do is ask for help.”  Rodolphus smirked at him and placed a hand on his, it couldn’t be that easy? Yes, he wants to see him but he can’t get rejected if Harry didn’t want him. 

“Ask who for help? Why are you doing in our Lord's office?” Severus walked in his black brewing robes flowing behind him. He looked like the  hardarse he was before Harry came into his life.

“You are just the person we were looking for! Read this!”  Rodolphus ripped the parchment out of his hands and handed it to the potion master. The dark onyx eyes widen when he read the words. 

“He went to see Harry! Harry is okay? We have to see if we can track the portkeys magic. If we can we can go to him!” Severus said as he pushed his hair behind his ears and pulled his wand out. Hopefully, Lord Voldemort used the portkey in his office.

“I think that Rabastan should go if you can find it. He needs to be the one that brings him home. Harry is his family; he has his babe in his stomach.”  Rodolphus said matter-of-fact, the potion master didn’t stop moving his wand around but he did glare at both of them.

“Harry is my family, his is my son! A son, I haven’t spoken and see in months!” Severus spat, as his magic filled the room. It was almost suffocating. 

Rabastan growled and shook his head. “And he very well might be carrying mine! Please, Severus...” His voice trailed  off, tears stung his eyes. “I need to see if he is okay and if my baby is okay. I promise I will try to bring him home but I feel like this is something that I have to do alone.” Severus watched him and there was a look of understanding.

“Fine but you better bring my son home to me. Go clean up. I think I might know where he is.” Rabastan didn’t waste time, he nodded and ran off towards their room to get everything he would need. He is going to win Harry back. He had too.

\-------

Harry couldn’t sit still; it was the big day. His Grandfather sat beside him and held his hand. At least he didn’t have to do this  alone. It was nice to be able to share this with someone.

There was a knock on the door when a short black-haired woman walked in. “Hello, Harry! You are looking good! You are not alone today, I'm so glad this is an important day! Hello sir, I’m Judy, Harry’s healer.” 

The older wizard stood up and shook her hand, of course, his Grandfather would be proper. “Hello, I’m Tom, Harry’s grandfather. I wouldn’t miss this I have to see if I'm going to have a great-grandson or great-granddaughter.” His Grandfather winked at her as he sat down. 

“Then let’s get to it. First, let's check everything.” Healer Judy waved her wand and ran a few spells to make sure he was healthy. With a smile, she told him to pull up his shirt. “How this works is that I’m going to put my wand on your stomach and an image will project to that wall over there. Then we will make sure we have pictures to take home.” Harry could only nod as he gripped onto his Grandfather’s hand.

“It’s okay my little lord.” The older wizard whispered in his  ear, he pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

The projection pulled up on the wall and the room was filled with quick beats. Their heartbeats, but something sounded off. 

“Well, this is a surprise.” The healer said with a smile. Harry’s head snapped to the wall back to her he couldn’t see anything, or at least he thought he couldn’t he hated how it looked black and white and grainy.

“What! What is wrong?” Harry could feel his Grandfather’s magic crackle around the room. Harry felt his heartbeat rise, there couldn’t be anything wrong with his baby. It was all he had left.

“Nothing bad, I should say you won the lottery you are having twins.” She moved the wand around; Harry’s eyes flew to the wall again and there they were. Two little blobs that looked like babies. “Baby A, is a boy, and Baby B, is a girl! Wow, one of each yep totally won the lottery now you won’t ever have to get pregnant again. You have your boy and girl.” TWINS he was having TWINS... TWO BABIES!

“Harry! Twins!” His Grandfather moved over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Harry couldn’t believe it. He laid there as tears fell down his face as his healer continued to go on with the appointment. Soon he was handed pictures and was help up off the table. 

“Let's go home and it looks like we get to eat both of the cakes.” Harry nodded, his Grandfather pulled him out of the room and wrapped his arms around him. Within seconds they were back home. 

When they popped back home there was a knock on the door. It must be Master Cabot; he knew that he had a healer appointment today. He was probably coming to check on him. Harry waddled to the door again.

“I’ll get the cakes ready.” His Grandfather smiled and left him. Harry pulled the door his eyes looked into beautiful blue ones.  No, it must be a weird daydream or something, he couldn’t be seeing what he is seeing.

“Mon Beau!” Rabastan whispered as he stepped closer. Harry felt his knees go weak, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. The scent of Rabastan filled his nose, it was almost enough to make him breakdown.

“Rab is that really you?” Harry croaked out, why is he here. He never showed up before, why now? Did it matter as long as he was here though? Is it too late?

“ Yes Mon Beau, it’s me.” Just then his twins decided they wanted to say hello with a huge kick. Harry winced as he felt one of them hit his rib. “Wow, he is strong.” 

“Harry I’m going to eat all the cake invite whomever it is in. We have to celebrate; not every day do I get told I get a great-granddaughter and great-grandson!” Harry groaned as he placed his head on Rabastan’s chest of course he had to be loud and tell Rabastan that. Though shouldn’t he deserve to know.

“Twins?” Rabastan said in awe, tears stained his face. The past months looked like they have been rough on him as well. Of course, they have he loved him, didn’t he?

“Yes, twins.” Harry wouldn’t have stopped it if he could, he felt Rabastan’s lips on his. His body melted in the older man’s hands. It was as if nothing changed, he still felt the same as he did before he left.

“I love you Harry.” Rabastan said on his lips, Harry found his strength and pushed him away. He wanted to give in so much but he couldn’t not yet.

“You don’t get to say that to me. I can’t... I mean I won’t tell you to leave. I... Just I can’t do this right now I want cake and I’m tired. You can stay if you want but I need to eat and have a nap.”

The older man smiled and nodded. Rabastan’s hands cupped his face. “I am not leaving until you leave with me.” 

Harry felt his heart in his throat. “We will see.”

\-----

Rabastan laid on the couch that he turned into a bed his eyes stared at the ceiling. He was exhausted but couldn’t sleep, not when Harry was a couple of rooms  away. The love of his life pregnant with his babies. Two babies! Twins! 

He couldn’t wait to tell  Rodolphus and he wonders how Severus and James will take it. They are going to have a granddaughter and grandson. Does Harry have names picked out yet? Would he have picked out names without him? 

Rabastan sat up and hooded his hair behind his ears, would it matter if he did. This whole mess was a miscommunication and he wasn’t going to allow that to happen again. 

Footsteps brought him out of his thinking, he looked up and there stood Harry with a hand on his rounded stomach and a shy smile on his face. Rabastan has never seen him look more beautiful, with a too big t-shirt that hung past his knees and his hair piled on top of his head.

“Sorry,  urm .. I didn’t mean to wake you if I did. The beans are hungry so.” The younger man shrugged and bit his lip. Rabastan quickly stood and walked towards the kitchen.

“ Well if  the... Beans are hungry we are going to have to feed them. What would you like?” Rabastan opened the fridge as Harry called it and saw left over cake, white  containers, and other produce. 

“How about eggs? I don’t think I could mess eggs and toast?” He looked over at Harry who had his arms crossed over his stomach with his eyebrow raised. 

“Hmm I was thinking about the leftover Chinese, here scoot over.” Harry lightly ushered him away and pulled out a couple of those white  containers . He sat them on the counter and waved his wrist when he popped them open, he could see the steam flowing out of them.

“Would you like me to make tea?” Rabastan asked moving towards the kettle and Harry shook his head and flicked his wrist once more. The kettle turned on and the cups readied themselves.

“Come eat some of these leftovers, I know I shouldn’t eat all of this by myself. I would like the company if you wouldn’t mind.” Harry held out a fork to him, their fingers brushed against each other. 

Rabastan picked up the white box and looked inside, it looked like noodles that was probably safe. With a twirl of his fork, he took a small bite. It wasn’t half bad, he looked over at Harry who watched him the whole time. 

“It’s just lo mien noodles, they are one of my favorites.” Harry smiled and looked down at his own food. When he looked back up there were tears in his eyes.

“Rabastan, why are you here? I mean I know why you are here but why are you here now. Why didn’t you try to look for me earlier? Why did you say you didn’t want to marry me and why... why are you sleeping on the couch?” Harry sobbed, that was a mouthful. What does he mean to try to find him earlier? He left without a trace and said don’t come for him.

“Harry, I wanted to look for you but you told me not to. I love  you; I’ve loved you since I met you. I wanted to marry  you, I WANT to marry you. I would do it right now if I could! I told  Rodolphus I didn’t want to marry you right then because of how you were with your family. I hated that you were hurt by them. I wanted you to have the perfect wedding day with your family and they were being pricks! Gods Harry how I want to marry you.” Rabastan put his container down and walked towards Harry he gave him plenty of time to move away but he didn’t. 

“I would love to share the bed with you, but I didn’t know what you wanted. Mon Beau it’s been months, I didn’t know if you would still want me. Not after everything.” Rabastan cupped the younger man’s face. “I will always want to share a bed with you. I will always love you. I want to be here for you, for our children.” He let one hand move down to the swell of Harry’s stomach cupped it gently. “I love them as well. I didn’t know what I was going to do if I never got to see my children and I know that it was my fault and that it was all a big misunderstanding. Harry, I just want you to come home and be with me. Please.” Rabastan pleaded as he pressed their foreheads together, tears flowed down his cheeks. 

“I... I love you too Rabastan so much...  B..But I can’t go back with you... I don’t know if I will ever be able to go back. I don’t know if I want to see  S..Severus or James again. They have their own life  now, they have a baby. A life that they deserve without me being there. I..If you want to be with me then you have to be here with me. I’m not saying I will never go back but... I know we have a lot to talk about but... Please don’t leave me... Please just stay here with me.” Harry crushed their lips together, their teeth clashed tongue tangled. Rabastan wrapped his arms around the smaller man pressing them as close as Harry’s stomach would allow.

“I... love you Mon Beau. I’ll stay, you and the babies are home.” Harry moaned as he tried to move closer. 

“Having a midnight snack?” A voice startled them, which made them jump away from each other. “I’m hungry myself. Is there any cake left? Rabastan make us some tea and we will discuss. Seeing as I'm staying here for a while and it looks like you are too. I will want to see if I can find a suitable home for me. I want you to have your privacy. Harry, go sit down I’ll bring over your snacks and cakes.” His lord waved his hand sending the food over to the small table in the kitchen. 

Rabastan leaned forward and kissed Harry before moving towards the kettle. He didn’t know what was going to happen all he knows is that he was home. Home is where his Mon Beau is.

\----

Severus rocked Jiera as she fell asleep on his chest. He loved this little girl with all of his heart, but since she came into their lives it was like his world turned upside down. Severus gained a daughter but seems to have lost a son while doing so. 

Being able to have a baby and raise it is what he has always wanted. It what he wanted when it came to Harry. There were so many times he wished that he would have just run away with Harry and didn’t worry about anything else. Then he wouldn’t have James or Jiera. 

With a sigh, he pressed a kiss on her forehead and placed her in her cot. It was bedtime for him as well. There is some brewing to be done but he couldn’t focus on that not right now. It’s taking everything in him not to go to his son and bring him back. Though why would he want to come back. 

When he walked out of the nursery, James was getting ready for bed. They haven’t spoken with each other since the slap. Severus couldn’t believe that he hit him, he has never resorted to physical violence. James’ word cut him deep, it was what he thought every day. 

“Are you still not talking to me?” The other man said pulling his shirt over his chest. Severus wanted to yell and tell him no that he didn’t want to ever talk to him again but he didn’t.

“No, I think that we do need to talk.” Severus walked closer and  summoned  his nightwear.

“I would like that.” James sat down on the bed and patted next to him, he wanted to roll his eyes at the man but he did look good as always. 

“What you said was hurtful James, not keeping Harry was the biggest mistake of my life. It is something that I have to live with every day, since I dropped him off. It was better when he was here and a part of our lives. Now though that he is gone it’s worse than it was before because I did have my son, even if it was only for a little bit, I had him. We had this connection James, with potions and music. Now it’s gone and I don’t know if I will ever see him again.” Severus now dressed sat down on the bed facing James who was looking at his hands. 

“I understand what I said was hurtful, I shouldn’t have said it. Though Harry is a grown man, he knew that we had a new baby. I understand that he didn’t have the family...” Severus put up his hand and stopped his lover. 

“ No, you don’t get to say that he is a grown man. I know you don’t understand how it feels to come from a family who didn’t want you, or a family that abused you.” Severus laughed a sad laugh and shook his head. “ No, you came from a family that loved you unconditionally. They were always there for you James until their dying day. You don’t get to say how someone should feel. He left the day before his handfasting, did you talk to him that morning? I know I didn’t not until he came into this room crying stating that he couldn’t do this by himself he needed me! He had terrible morning sickness, and he didn’t want to bother us because of Jiera. He had to live to think that his parents didn’t want him James. That the one people that were supposed to be there for their child wasn’t. Jiera will never have to deal with what Harry had too. So yes, he is older but that doesn’t mean he can’t be hurt about it.” Severus pulled at his hair, he wanted to say much more but it didn’t matter. James wouldn’t truly understand. 

“Sev,  I.. I don’t know what to say. I know I messed up. It’s just a lot, a newborn one that I didn’t even know I was going to have. I am glad that we have a family, and I know I should be there more for Harry. I... I just don’t know.” Severus shook his head; he didn’t feel like talking anymore there wasn’t much to do. He was tired, James was tired. He just wanted to sleep. 

“We can talk about it tomorrow. I’m exhausted and Jiera is going to be up soon.” The potion master pulled the covers back he slid in with his back  turned away from James. He wondered if something was going to give. He doesn’t know how much more he could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Everyone! For your continued support and love! All your kind words have made me feel so much better. It's still a struggle but I'm getting better! You guys are amazing! I can put into words how lucky I am to have such wonderful people who read my silly story! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	20. Hungry, thirsty, achy or itchy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter. Read through real quick! Enjoy!

Harry moaned as he stretched, he felt a hand on his stomach and something pressed against him. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time, something that he has wanted more than ever recently. He couldn’t help but snuggle back into the hard erection pressed against his ass. 

“Hmmm Mon Beau, Good morning,”  Rabastan said as he trailed his lips down Harry’s neck. It sent a shiver of pleasure through his body.

“Good morning...” Harry grinds into him, turning his head he puckered up his lips.  Rabastan smirked and pressed their lips together. The older man’s hand slid from down his stomach into his pants. His fingertips grasp around his erection, Harry’s head fell back onto  Rabastan’s shoulder.

“Don’t tease  Rab , please it’s been so long you have been here for weeks and haven’t touched me like this,” Harry whined, as  Rabastan rolled so that Harry is on top of him. Strong hands slid up his thighs. 

“You are so beautiful Mon Beau. Look at you round with my babies, glowing so perfectly. Are you sure you want this? I don’t want to rush you, I want to gods knows that.” Harry cut off  Rabastan by grinding himself against the other man’s erection.

“Please  Rabastan . If you don’t make love to me right now!” Harry flicked his wrist feeling his own magic caress him. The oh too familiar cleanse and stretching spell sent a shiver down his back. He moved slightly to slide himself down  Rabastan , his head  fell back as he  felt how full he  was .

“Harry!” The older man squeezed his hips. Harry started to move slowly he felt off-balance with his new added weight but having  Rabastan in him again was the greatest feeling. He felt complete again. “Please move Mon Beau.”  His hands run up Harry’s thighs.

“I think I'm going to need your help, please  Rabastan .” Harry moaned as he slowly moved up and down, he needed this so much.  Rabastan took the hint and planted his feet on the bed and thrust up. 

“YES!” Harry keened, his hands clawing into  Rabastan’s chest. “Please don’t stop, god yes!”  Rabastan snapped his hips again thrusting into that glorious spot that made him see stars.

“Look how beautiful you are Harry, look at you taking me so perfectly. Gods how I missed you. You are still made perfect for me.”  Rabastan praised him as he continued to thrust over that spot. Harry felt himself on the edge of what was going to be the best orgasm he has had in a very long time. 

“P...Please  Rab , so close . I....I was made just for you!” Rabastan’s hand moved from his hips to Harry’s neglected erection that was dripping onto his stomach. It only took two strokes before Harry felt pleasure pull in the bottom of his stomach and painted them both with his release.  Rabastan followed behind him. 

Harry collapsed on top of  Rabastan well as much as he could.  The older wizard’s hands roamed up and down his back. 

“I forgot how good it was to wake up like that,”  Rabastan said as he kissed into his hair. “I love you.” 

Harry sighed into his chest. “I love you too  Rabastan .” He was almost asleep when he felt twin kicks in his stomach. “Ouch!”

“Looks like our beans are hungry. Come on Mon Beau let’s go to that one restaurant that you love with the oh what’s it called biscuits and gravy. I wouldn’t mind their pancakes.” Harry set up and smiled. Rabastan always took care of him, it was nice to have someone there with him. So much miscommunication and lost time but that didn’t matter now. What matters now that they are together.

“Sounds perfect, let’s shower and go. Isn’t Grandfather due back in the afternoon?” Harry rolled off of his lover and walked towards the shower. It might be a long day today but maybe after a good breakfast, it won’t seem as bad. 

“Yes, he is. Are you sure you are okay with him not coming alone this time? You can always tell him that it’s too soon.”  Rabastan followed making sure that he wasn’t going to fall, he has been a little overprotective of him since he moved in.

“Yes, I... I think I might be ready to see him. I miss him so much; I feel bad about him leaving  Jiera . Though what I heard from Grandfather, Da... James is being a prick.” Harry hated to think of his parents fighting, and hopefully they weren't fighting over him.

“That’s one word for it. Come on love let’s get ready maybe we can go to the shops and buy more things for the beans after breakfast.”  Harry knew that his babies were going to be spoiled rotten but that’s okay.

“Sounds perfect.”

\-------

Severus had packed up enough for a week, hopefully, he will be able to stay the entire  time. He hated to admit that he was scared to think that Harry wouldn’t want him to stay. He wanted to be there for his son.  James would just have to be able to take care of  Jiera , he loves the little girl he just wanted to get his son back so his family would be complete.

He heard James before he saw him. “So, you are really going? I thought that you would change your mind. What if he doesn’t really want to talk to you?” Severus clenched his fist; he didn’t want to have an argument before he left. He was done arguing, he doesn’t have that much fight left in him when it comes to this.

“I told you that I was going to go, I have to try James. I know you don’t care but I do I love my son and I know how hurt he is. I don’t want to argue.” He didn’t look back at the other wizard he continued to pack. He couldn’t control himself right now, if he saw anything but understanding on James' face, he would either hit him again or curse him.

“Okay, then what about our daughter, you are going to leave her for a week?” James spat out and that was enough to have Severus turned around. 

“How dare you, James! We haven’t seen our son in MONTHS! I have been with  Jiera since she was born. I have taken care of her, loved her, stayed up with her. More than what you can say. You will be able to handle her for a week. You have  Zolby if you have any issues.” Severus turned around and zipped his bag with a huff. 

“I don’t think that you love her as I do! It’s because she is  Lily’s isn’t it? You are upset because you couldn’t have her? Well, guess what Severus your body  couldn't This was the only way we could have had another child!” James screamed out, Severus stumbled back as if he were hit, for him to say that to him. After everything, this was not okay. He loves James but right now... 

“Oh, come now James that is below you. Do you know what I think? I think you would do good to feel everything that your son and your lover have been through their whole life. I think your life as a spoiled man gone on long enough.” Lord Voldemort walked in with his wand pointed at James. Severus wanted to say something but he knew that James needed something to happen or their relationship will never work.

“ Praeteriti Doloris Memoria Et Novissima Omnes,” the older wizard said as he flourished towards James. Severus watched as James bent over in pain but his eyes clouded as he stood up and completely still.

“I’ve never heard of that spell,” Severus said in awe as he watched his lover. Whatever spell it was he hoped it would work. He wanted his family back.

“You wouldn’t have, it’s not in any books. It’s a spell I created myself. This will show all the pain and suffering you and Harry had to deal with all your lives.” There was a wicked twinkle in the older wizard's eye. “No one hurts my family with their ignorance, especially since my family loves him. I don’t see why but what can I do?” Lord Voldemort shrugs. “It shouldn’t be too much longer now it should go quick just intense.”

\-------

James felt Lord Voldemort's magic hit him. At first, he felt the pain, and then it was like he was taken someplace else. It all whirled around him colorfully, what was going on. It was as if he was in a memory.

First, he felt cold, hurt, and tired. He looked around to figure out where he was but then he heard a horrible voice. “BOY!” The man’s words were slurred. Then he felt the pain of the hits the older man was giving him. 

Then changed quickly, it was Severus. Abuse flashed in his mind, but nothing hurt like the loss of his mother. It was all too much and too quick.

All to soon he was giving birth to Harry, then the pain of losing James. The crippling depression of letting go of Harry hurt more than the hits and hunger he felt while he was younger. There was a little happiness mixed with fear when he found out he was pregnant. Then the loss of the child and finding out he would never have children again. It smothered him.

James couldn’t breathe, but it wasn’t over no now he was in a different body. A little boy with glasses, hungry, tired but powerful. “No one will ever want you!” A strange man said as he pushed him. He felt the pain of his knees hitting the hard-tiled floor.

“No my parents wanted me! They will be back for me I know it!” The little boy he now knows is his son said defiantly. James felt the boy's pride like he knew his parents were going to come for him. There was another hit to his face, James felt the sting of the hit. Then him fighting back the tears that threaten to fall. James felt Harry not waiting to show the man that he would cry.

“You are not Little Orphan Annie. There isn’t some millionaire going to come to pick you up. Now go clean this house! It’s a mess!” The man’s voice growled, the spit splattered in his face and his hair was pulled back.

James was in a bathroom after that, alone holding a razor. Then he felt the sting of the blade for the first time and many times afterward. It hurt for a second but then he felt the peace of it afterward. No this is not how his son should have felt. When he was Harry’s age he never thought about that.

Then there was another whirl. “You think you are just so powerful don’t you boy! Well, you still live under this roof, you will not speak to your brothers like that!” This was a different man this time. Though he still felt bruises on his body, well Harry’s body. 

“They are not my brothers! They torment me, hit me! I don’t even know why you want me here still!” He felt Harry’s pain and confusion. 

“I’ll make it easier on you. Leave Now!” James felt Harry being thrown out of the house and then a flash to another scene of him cutting and finding Master Cabot. Him taking him in and showing him how to be a Potions Master.

There were other memories that popped up but all James could do was feel pain. How could he ever have said those things? When everything faded he came too. With a start, he looked around to see if he could see Severus apologize to beg for forgiveness, but he was all alone in their room. Jiera’s cries were the only thing he could hear.

\------

Rodolphus smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband's round stomach. “How is my son doing?” He asked as he trailed kisses down the smaller man’s neck, Sirius has never looked more beautiful. 

“He is fine, it’s me who is having a horrible time. Roddy my feet are swollen, my back hurts, I'm hungry and tired. I swear I don’t think we are going to have another one after this one. Unless you are going to carry them!” Sirius whined but turned around in his arms. Rodolphus started to rub his lower back knowing that is where it hurt the most. 

“You say that now, but then after we have him, you will want a little girl. You will see your niece and want that for yourself.” Rabastan wrote them a letter swearing them to secrecy not to tell that they were expecting twins a boy and a girl. Rodolphus was happy for his brother and thankful that Sirius and he only had one on the way.

Sirius rolled his eyes and buried his face into the taller man’s neck. “Roddy take me to bed and cuddle with me, then feed me.” Of course, Roddy couldn’t tell him no. “Then after you feed me you can make love to me, its been two whole days since you made love to me last. Am I getting too fat for you?” Big eyes looked up at him, and that damn pouty lip. 

“You know that isn’t true Siri. Come on let’s go lie down, we will order food from Zolby and eat. Then after I will make love to you, then we will nap for the rest of the day.” Rodolphus kissed those pouty lips and pulled him towards their bed. 

“Okay, I love you, Roddy. Thank you for taking such good care of me.” Sirius whispers on his lips.

“I love you too Sirius.”

\----

Harry looked down at himself, of course, his stomach felt huge. His beans were going crazy, they must have known that Daddy was nervous. Male maternity clothes were perfect for a day like today. How they made the button-up look the way they did was perfect. 

“You know you look great,” Rabastan said as he wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t be so nervous Mon Beau.” The older man’s lips trailed down his neck, sending shivers all over. Harry giggled and moved away. 

“Stop that they are going to be here any minute and we don’t have time to finish what are have started.” With one last kiss, the older man walked away just as there was a knock. “Okay here goes nothing beans,” Harry whispered to his stomach. His shaky fingers gripped around the doorknob and pulled it open. There stood his Grandfather with a smile on his face and behind him, he saw his Papa holding his overnight bag in both hands. The older potions master didn’t look up at him. 

“You know you should be resting, where is Rabastan? You need to take care of yourself Harry, my little  prince and little  princess need you.” Harry shook his head as he pulled in the older wizard for a hug. He closed his eyes as he felt his grandfather's magic reach out to him.

“I tell him that but you know how well he listens. I’m going to put the kettle on, Harry do you want me to bring out the sandwiches as well? I know you need to eat.” Rabastan said as bowed  his head  to his Grandfather. 

“Yes, and please don’t forget I want the sour cream and onion chips on mine just bring the bag.” Harry pulled away from his Grandfather and looked up at his Papa. His breath quickened, his Papa looked tired, but what a sight for sore eyes. 

“I’m going to go and see if you have any of those desserts left over.” His Grandfather moved past him towards the kitchen leaving him alone with the older potion master.

“C...Come on in... It’s not much but homey. I hope you don’t mind staying in the nursery. I don’t have it quite set up yet so you should be able to transfigure a bed.” Harry placed a hand on his stomach, feeling his babies supporting him with small kicks.  A part of him wants his Papa to feel but that might be too fast, maybe? He just wants him back, he wants his family. 

“As long as I’m here with you Harry that is all that matters. You look wonderful. I brought you some potions and creams. The creams help with swelling, aches, and pains. Then there are potions for heartburn and other things.” His Papa held out a small bag with the potions, Harry took them and smiled. “Harry, I don’t know what to say to make this better. I don’t know what to say to make you come back home, or if you even want to come back home. All I know is that I need to be in your life. You are my son, you and my grandchildren are the most important people in my life. I do have Jiera now and she is important but not more important than you.” Harry pulled the older man over towards the couch to sit down , this conversation will be better if they are both sitting. Plus being pregnant and standing for a long period of time is always difficult.

“I...I want to come back I think... I mean I don’t know... Maybe that is why I don’t have the nursery set up completely yet because I do want to be home. I want to have you close and Grandfather too. I know Rabastan wants to be at home not only because of Rodolphus but his nephew as well. Papa... I... I just don’t know what to do. My heart breaks every time I think about it. I want my family back, why is it that Da... James hasn’t reached out to me? I know he thinks I must be weak but.” Harry felt his Papa’s arms wrapped around him and pulled to his chest. The smell of potions and his Papa filled his nose. It felt like the flood gates were opened as he sobbed into  the other man’s *robes. 

“You are not weak.” The older potion master said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You are so strong Harry, stronger than me. You dealt with so much in your life, and I want to be there for you so you don’t have to any longer. Come home and we will deal with this together, you don’t have to answer right now, take this week and think on it.” Harry pulled back, his Papa’s potion stained hands cupped his face, as he swiped away the tears

“Yes, Harry I think that is a great idea. After what I did with James he should be feeling quite differently towards both of you. Severus you need to try a piece of this cake your son is a wonderful baker.” His Grandfather handed over a plate to his Papa. Harry wonders what his Grandfather meant what he said about his Dad. 

“I don’t doubt it, my son can do anything. I am hungry I haven’t eaten in a while.” The older potion master said as he dug into his cake.

“You need to eat because there are so many places I want to show you, Papa. Give you the real American experience. We will have to do more after the babies are born, I’m sure even if I’m back home Master Cabot will want to meet the babies. I told him you were coming he said that he would love to have lunch this week, he has met Rabastan. They have both ganged up on me so if you are there I know I would have one person in my corner.” Harry wanted them to get along Master Cabot was the most important person in his life before he went to the UK. 

“I wouldn’t miss it Harry, and your grandfather is right this cake is delicious. I’m looking forward to sightseeing .” 

Harry smiled over at his Papa, maybe he should think about going home. This was not truly his home, this could be a wonderful vacation home but it wouldn’t have his family around. He wanted to be just down the hall from his parents, he wants the twins to be around their cousins and aunt. Harry thought of his little sister, he hasn’t seen her since she showed up at the manor. A part of him feels horrible because he hasn’t been there for her. She deserves to have her big brother in her life. Just like he deserves to have a sister in his. 

\------

Later that night Harry was curled up in his fiance's arms as he read from the newest motorcycle club books. This one was about two best friends who have always been best friends, one was straight the other was gay, or so he thought. What Harry loved is when Rabastan tried to do a thick southern accent, which was a lot because one of the main characters was a cowboy. 

“Rab,” Harry sighed as he placed his hand over the page that they were reading, he wanted to say what has been on his mind all day. The older man smiled down at him and place the bookmark in its place.

“Yes, Mon Beau? Do you need anything? Hungry, thirsty, achy, or itchy?” Rabastan rambled off quickly. Harry had to hide his laughter with a cough. 

“I’m fine, I just wanted to tell you that I need you to do something for me tomorrow. Papa and I are going to go shopping, it will be a long day and I figured you could do it while we were gone.” He gives his biggest green eyes puppy dog look, he didn’t know if he would let Harry go someplace without him. Though he wanted to get this done before Papa goes back. 

The older man cupped his face with his hands and placed a small kiss on his nose.

“Of course Mon Beau, what do you need me to do?” His thumbs caressed back and forth on his cheeks. 

“I want you to start packing up, I would like to have everything ready to go by the time that Papa leaves. Or I should say before we leave, I know I might be rushing or it could be the hormones but I have my Papa back. I want you to be able to have your brother back, I just want to go home.” Harry might have squeaked when Rabastan started to pepper kisses all over his face.

“Oh,  Harry ! Of course Mon Beau!  I will pack everything! ” Harry brought their lips together ,  Rabastan eagerly kissed back. 

“ Rab , do you think you could …” Harry didn’t finish before  Rabastan kissed him once more before he jumped off the bed.

“I’ll get the leftovers, then when I get back I’ll rub your feet with that cream Severus brought . I love you Harry” rather older man called as he walked out of the room. 

Harry just shook his head as he  leaned back on the headboard. His beans  kicked gently . “We are going home my beans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I want to thank you always for your continued love and support! You are amazing and I love you! I hope you are still enjoying this story! 
> 
> I have been trying to work on Post (not the real title) which is the Olliver and Harry story. Still not sure where I want that to go but hopefully after this one is done I will have a couple of chapters written and posted.
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are Welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
